Suffer no more
by gothina234
Summary: AU FIC. Spencer Reid is fifteen and wants much more for his life. With an abusive father holding him back, he's stuck in high school where he suffers even more. With the BAU team in town, he comes to their attention when he comes to the attention of the unsub. Will he find salvation with the help of the BAU? Or find himself lost in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the brand new story for you all that I promised. This is AU. I've not done something very AU before so I'm going to try my best with this. I hope you all like this story. Reid is fifteen, his father never left and is abusive and he is still in high school. I have great plans for this which I hope you all look forward to. I must admit that you almost didn't get this today as I have two fingers strapped on my left hand and I always have a brace on my right. Typing was not easy today. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think!  
**

**Yes, this will get updated daily.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer woke up and groaned as he moved. He looked down and brought his t-shirt up to see a large bruise across his ribs. "Great, another to add to the collection."

He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed, he looked out the window and saw that it was dawn. He heard small creaks coming from the his parent's room and relaxed when they stopped. He quickly got dressed and packed his satchel for the day. He wanted to go to college but his father wouldn't let him. He made his way downstairs and began to make breakfast. He knew not to mess up breakfast. Cooking the eggs and bacon, he made sure not to burn any of them. He heard footsteps come down the stairs and quickly placed the breakfast on the table. He poured a coffee and put it down as his father sat down on the chair. "Good morning, sir."

"Where in the hell is the toast, Spencer?" his father growled.

"It's here, sir," Spencer said quickly as he placed the toast in front of his father. He winced as his father grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Dad, I have to get the paper."

"When I wake up, Spencer, I expect my breakfast ready and my paper in front of me. Do you not respect me? Do I have to show you what respect is again?"

"No," Reid shook his head quickly. He didn't want to go back in the closet. "I respect you, sir. I'm the stupid one and I should have made sure I was more awake before making your breakfast. I'm sorry if I disrespected you."

William squeezed his wrist again. "Good boy, now get my damn paper. I have to go to work soon. After that, take some food up to your mother. Last thing I need is her doctor accusing us of starving her."

Reid held his wrist after William let go of it. He quickly rushed outside and picked up the morning paper. He unwrapped it and placed it in front of his father. He grabbed some cooked eggs and bacon and put them on a plate. He also sliced some fresh fruit for his mother. Quickly going upstairs, he opened the door and found his mother talking to herself.

"Hey, mom. I got some breakfast for you."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Spencer. Is it a special day for me?" Diana smiled before scratching her arm repeatedly. Spencer put the food on the bedside table and quickly stopped her scratching. "No, mom. I always bring you breakfast in bed. You haven't left it in two days. Do you want to go out when I get home for school?"

"No, Spencer. I can't go out," she shook her head. "They'll find me if I leave. Inside here, I'm hidden. How could you suggest such a stupid thing?"

"I guess I'm not as smart as dad and you hoped I would be," Spencer said before putting the food in front of her. "I have to go to school. Make sure you eat the food. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Spencer. Your father loves you too."

"He certainly has different ways of showing it," Reid said as he faked a smile. "I'll see you later."

He took the smile off his face when he left her room, he went back into the kitchen and tried to get himself something to eat.

"What do you think you're doing, Spencer?"

"I just wanted to get something to eat. You didn't give me any money for lunch yesterday and you wouldn't let me eat dinner last night. Please, dad. I'm hungry."

He froze as heard his father's chair scrape on the floor. He turned around and faced him. Looking into his father's eyes, he knew he had pushed a place where he shouldn't have. A hand gripped his hair and pulled it. "Spencer, you eat when I allow it. I wanted a normal son but you couldn't be that. I know what you want to do. You want permission to skip all those grades and run off to some big college. Your responsibilities are here! Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir," Spencer said as he tried to ignore the burning on his scalp. "I'm sorry I asked for food."

"You should be," William growled. "You have to earn your keep in this house and for the last two days, you've slacked. Now, I can't let this go unpunished."

"Please, don't," Spencer pleaded. William let go but quickly delivered a punch to Spencer's face. Spencer fell to the floor and clutched his cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY?!"

"I fell," Reid responded quickly. He got up and quickly grabbed his satchel. He turned to face his father. "I'll have your dinner ready by the time you get home, sir."

"It better be ready. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Spencer walked into school and found his locker quickly. He put his books inside and noticed that most of the students had huddled into small groups and talking. He turned when he heard a voice next to him. "Hey, Spencer."

"Hey, Ryan."

"Jesus, Spencer. What happened to your face?"

"I fell," he shrugged. "You know how bad my balance is. What's going on?"

"They found a body near here, a student that's from another school. The news finally came through that he's the third to have gotten murdered yet. I can't believe my dad lied to me. He's a cop, I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"He could lose his job if he did. The cops usually put out a media blackout, someone probably leaked the information."

"The news said that the feds were coming in."

"It's serious then."

"Hey, FREAK!" Jason Myers shouted. Spencer ignored them as much as he could, he brought out his science assignment before shutting his locker. He made his way to his first class even though he had ten minutes till it started. He knew he was only fifteen but he was ready for college. Every teacher had thought so but his father refused to let him go.

* * *

He groaned when he saw that it was pouring with rain outside. He had forgotten to bring his jacket, he had expected it to stay sunny. He put everything in his satchel and ran towards the bike rack. He slammed against the floor when he tripped over something. He heard laughter behind him. "Watch your step, you freak," Jason laughed behind him. Spencer brought himself to his feet and quickly made his way to get his bike. He came to his bike and felt anger build up inside him when he saw the tyres slashed. A car horn brought got his attention. He looked up and saw the popular kids laughing and driving away. He shivered as the rain, soaked his shirt. He left his bike and began to walk home.

Checking his watch, he knew he wasn't going to have enough time when he got back to get the food ready. "Shit! He's gonna be so mad."

He made his way through the park and found it mostly deserted. He came to the gate near the end and reached out to open it.

He let out a muffled yelp as a hand slammed over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Shhh...I'm going to end your pain."

**Please review**

**Gideon will feature in this fic unless you all want Rossi. Love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My jaw hit the floor when I saw all the reviews for the first chapter, you have no idea how happy you have all made me and how big of an impact your response has had on me. You really made me smile and I'm more inspired to write than ever. You are all so amazing and I just want to come and hug you all! Okay, I got the hang of typing with strapped up fingers now and I did get carried away. I hope the length doesn't put you off reviewing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**I had such an equal response that Rossi and Gideon will feature in this. Emily is in this, not Blake. I find Blake difficult to write and I think Emily will fit better with this. No ELLE! I don't like her character and I felt frustrated when I watched her in Criminal Minds. I hope the changes are okay. This fic is also set in the now. Not in the past. I just think it helps things and we wouldn't really have Garcia if it wasn't set in the now. Just imagine some were born a little later. I'm a newbie at AU fics so forgive me.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, you're wonderful and I just want to give you a diamond each because that is what you all are. You're diamonds, all unique and strong. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer fought as he got dragged into a thick hedged area, he screamed but the hand over his mouth muffled his scream for help. He cried out as he got slammed into the ground. They were hidden from view, he panicked when he realised that no-one could see him. His attacker wore a scarf over his face, all he could see where dark brown eyes.

"Shhh," the man said as he kept Spencer pinned to the floor. "I've watched you and I know you're in pain. The others were in pain too but no-one around them saw it. I'm the only one who can see. I'm going to end the pain."

The hand over his mouth disappeared.

"Please don't hurt me," Spencer pleaded as he looked into the man's eyes. "I have a mother and she needs me."

"You need peace," the man shook his head before moving his hands around Spencer's throat.

Spencer tried to scream for help but the hands wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze. He hit his hands out and struggled as his lungs got denied the oxygen they needed. Small noises were all he could manage. His struggles were no use, he was too weak from not eating. Black dots began to fill his vision and he began to buck his hips as panic overcame him.

"It's okay, just let it happen. It'll all be over soon."

Spencer's eyes rolled back, the darkness finally swallowing him. His hands fell to his sides, hitting the wet mud. The last sound he heard was his heart slowing and the sound of a dog barking.

* * *

"Mikey!"

Jennifer Thompson chased after her dog. She noticed a man in a hoodie coming out from the hedge and running from the park. She walked over as Mikey, her labrador ran through the edge. "Mikey, what are you doing?" she laughed. Pushing aside the leaves, she stepped through and screamed.

* * *

Hotch looked at the board, when he began this job he never thought he'd become used to seeing the images of dead men but he was. He looked at the young men on the board and focused on the primary goal of finding the unsub who had killed them. He looked over, shaking his head with a smile as he watched Rossi and Gideon write in their notebooks. JJ, Morgan and Emily were looking at the last crime scene, starting the steps to building a profile. He had Garcia doing background checks on the victims, they needed the link that connected the victims.

"Agent Hotchner," Officer Wright called as he walked in. "The guy attacked another kid."

Hotch sighed and shook his head. "Where did you find the body?"

"He's not dead," the officer said. "A young woman, Jennifer Thompson, saw a guy run from a hedge in a nearby park, her dog went into the hedge and she found the kid. According to the officer on site, she thought he was dead. Looks like the guy got distracted by the dog. The kid is in hospital."

"Rossi, Gideon, we need to get to the hospital. We have a survivor," Hotch called to them. He watched them scramble their belongings before turning back to the officer. "Do we have a name on the victim?"

"Spencer Reid, he's the youngest one yet. Only fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Hotch questioned. "The age can't be the connection. His last victim was eighteen. Are you sure the attack has any connection to the case?"

"Strangulation, same as the others. I doubt it's a coincidence."

* * *

Hotch sat with Gideon as they waited for the boy to wake up, they had seen his injuries when they had come to the hospital. Rossi had gone to grab a cup of coffee.

"The victims only showed defensive wounds," Gideon thought out loud. "The other didn't show signs of being hit. Did you see the bruising on his face and ribs?"

"I did. That didn't happen with the attack. The doctor also found old, healed welts on his back."

"You think he's being abused because I think that too. He's fifteen but he looks younger. He barely has any fat on him."

"We'll talk to him and find out," Hotch said. "Call Garcia and see how those checks are coming."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Spencer opened his eyes sluggishly and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He winced as he tried to call out, his throat felt painful, a flare like fire running through it. He looked up at the clock on the wall, his eyes widening as he realised how late he was getting back home. His father was back by now, his father always came back at five sharp. He hadn't cooked dinner or done his choirs. He slowly rose up from the bed and took off the oxygen cannula. He winced as he slipped out the IV in his hand. He turned off the heart monitor before detaching the nodes from his chest. He didn't want the alarm to sound. Getting up, he ignored the blood dripping from his hand and got to his feet. He was thankful for the hospital dressing him in a t-shirt two sizes too big. His loose trousers barely hung on his hips. He searched under his bed and couldn't find his belongings. His knew what hospital he was in, he recognised the building outside his window.

He jumped as his door opened. He watched with wide eyes as three men and a woman came into his room. The woman was his doctor judging by the white coat.

"Spencer," the woman frowned as she stepped forward. He stepped away from her, smearing blood on the wall. She put her hands up. "Spencer, my name is Dr Bates, I treated you when you got brought in. I understand that you can't talk to me because of your throat. It's very bruised and swollen. Do you remember what happened to you?"

He looked at the three men before nodding at her. "Okay," she smiled gently at him. "I need to put your IV back in and clean that blood up."

Reid brought his hands up and waved them in front him, shaking his head. He made a sign with his hand. He wasn't going to talk, it hurt too much.

"Spencer, I don't understand."

"Home," one of the older men said. "He just made the sign for home. Is he deaf?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Obviously not," another man said. "He just rolled his eyes at you."

Spencer signed quickly and the older man translated. "He wants to go home. He doesn't want the IV in his hand and he doesn't want our help. He got attacked and strangled, he didn't see the man's face and he doesn't know anything."

"Spencer, my name is David Rossi, I'm with the FBI. The man translating is Jason Gideon and the young man beside me is Aaron Hotchner. They're with the FBI too. You've been attacked and we believe this man aimed to kill you. He got distracted. Are you sure you didn't see anything? How do you know how to sign?"

Spencer began to sign again.

"I had a friend when I was nine, he was deaf. I taught myself how to sign for him. My attacker had brown eyes and blonde hair, I think. I don't know anything else. Please, just take me home," Gideon translated, word for word, before speaking himself. "You taught yourself sign language at nine?"

Spencer quickly signed again.

"I apologise, Spencer," Gideon held up his hands. "I didn't mean it that way."

"What did he say?" Hotch asked.

"He said to stop staring at him like he was a freak."

"You heard him," a voice came from the door. A voice that brought chills to his spine. It was his father's voice.

"You are?" Dr Bates asked.

"I'm his father and I'm taking him home," William said as he walked in and over to him. He wrapped his arms around him causing him to still. He felt hot breath on his ear. "Don't you say sign another word."

He came away with a fake smile. "I've been so worried about you. They told me what happened. I'm here to take you home."

"He has to stay here for observation," Dr Bates argued.

"And we have more questions," Hotch said. He watched Spencer's behaviour, he remembered acting like that when he was younger. There was definitely abuse going on.

"My son is now traumatized and scared, you can't demand answers from him. When he is ready, I'll bring him to the police station and you can take his statement. I'm signing him out against medical advice. He hates hospitals. Don't you, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded quickly. William smiled before looking back at the others. "You contact my son before he's ready, I'll have you in court before you know it. Spencer, put these shoes on. We're going home."

Spencer quickly took the shoes and put them on. He stood back up and looked at the man called Aaron Hotchner.

"I'll get the paperwork," Dr Bates said, her voice laced with edged anger as she looked at the man. "At least, let me clean his hand before he leaves."

"Fine," William snapped. "Get the papers."

She stormed out of the room.

"How did he get those bruises?" Hotch quickly demanded. "They aren't from the attack, Mr Reid. Care to explain the welts on his back too."

"He has trouble at school, he's a popular target among the bullies of that place. There have been reports filed in the school. What are you insinuating?"

"He's insinuating that you're abusing your son," Rossi snapped.

"How dare you?!" William yelled. He grabbed his son and steered him out of the room. Hotch, Gideon and Rossi followed him and watched as he signed the papers. Dr Bates walked over to Spencer and quickly cleaned his hand with a wipe. She taped a cotton pad on his hand. Hotch noticed her slip her card into Reid's pocket and say a few quiet words while Mr Reid signed the papers. He felt helpless as he watched William sign everything. He couldn't do anything without proof.

Dr Bates spoke with William quickly. Spencer turned to Gideon and quickly signed something before putting his hands at his sides again. His father put an arm around him and led him down the corridor. They came to the elevator. Hotch clenched his fist as he watched the doors close.

"I want Garcia to check that bastard's past, he's abusing Spencer. That kid is clearly scared."

"He signed something before he left," Gideon sighed.

"What did he say?" Rossi asked.

"He said his attacker wanted to end his pain."

* * *

"You stupid fucking brat!" William yelled as he shoved Spencer into the house. "You brought the cops into our lives. You should have either died or woke up before they had any chance to find out who you were. You're such a weak pathetic shit! Letting some man attack you."

Spencer cried as his father gripped his hair and began to drag him to the closet. He shook his head, letting out small noises as pleas. He couldn't talk. His father shoved him in the closet and grabbed his wrists. He handcuffed Spencer to the metal bar before grabbing some duct tape and putting it around his head. "I can't have you waking your mother again."

He cried as his father taped his legs too. A harsh slap came across his face. "Stop crying, Spencer."

He got up and left the closet. He grabbed the door. "You make one noise, Spencer. I'll kill you myself."

The door slammed and Spencer found himself surrounded in the darkness he feared more than anything else. He continued to cry knowing his mother wouldn't hear him.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Again, I can't believe the response for this fanfic. I've done a happy dance all day and I was so happy too that I baked cupcakes. Yeah, I bake when I'm happy. Hotch will play a big part in Spencer's life as it got suggested in season one that his father was abusive so I thought it would connect them. The others will also help too. Gideon just seems like a guy who would know sign language. Things might seem to move quickly in this but trust me, things are far from over. I'm known for shocking moments and this fic will feature some. Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're just the best and I love you all for taking the time to review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer woke up to find himself being freed from the handcuffs by his father. William cut the tape on his legs and ripped the tape from his mouth. Spencer hissed at the pain but he'd become used to it now. "Now, son. I only do this because you deserve it. You need to learn that you aren't better than anyone else and you're definitely not better than me. Tonight, I'm going to take you to police station and you tell them what happened. I don't want the police snooping around this house and you're going to refuse any protection they offer. Did you tell them I was abusing you?"

"No, dad. I swear, I didn't tell them anything," Spencer whispered quickly before wiping his eyes, he could speak but only in a low whisper. His father had left him in the closet during the entire night. "I'm really sorry I didn't fight back enough."

He froze as his father grabbed his jaw roughly. "If I find out you said anything about what goes on this house, I'll leave you in here till you're nothing but a skeleton. You'll tell them that the bullies at school gave you all those bruises. Now, get out of this closet, make my breakfast and then get your arse to school. Cover your neck with a scarf. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He scrambled out of the closet and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge and began to make breakfast. He made a fresh pot of coffee, poured it into a cup and put it in front of his father. He rushed outside and grabbed the paper. Coming back into the kitchen, he put the paper in front of his father. His stomach growled as put the breakfast in front of his father.

"Get your mother some breakfast and then make sure you have something to eat."

"Yes, sir," he said as loudly as he could. Pain came through his throat and his eyes watered.

* * *

Making his way into his school, he knew he was in for a bad day. His bag was still with the police so he didn't have any of his school things. He kept some spare pens and notebooks in his locker but that was it. He noticed the halls were empty. He looked at the clock. It wasn't time for class yet. He made his way to his locker but stopped when he heard voices from the principal's office. They belonged to the FBI agents from the hospital. He stepped forward and peeked into the office through the glass.

"Are you okay?" a voice came behind him. He whipped around and saw a large bulky man behind him. "Hi, I'm Derek Morgan. Sorry if I scared you. All students are being sent to an assembly."

The door opened next to him and he saw Agent Hotchner walk out. "Spencer, what are you doing at school? Did your father drop you off?"

"No," Spencer said quietly. "I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm coming to the station tonight to give you a statement. I need to go."

"Spencer, I'd like to talk to you now," Hotch smiled gently before turning to Morgan. "Gideon and Rossi will come with you to the assembly. Principal Lewis, can I speak with Spencer in the office alone?"

"Of course," the Principal nodded before getting up and leaving.

Looking at the office, Spencer refused to step into it. "I have to go," he said quietly. "I told you everything I know."

"Spencer, please. It's just a small talk."

He reluctantly stepped into the office and took a seat. Hotch nodded to the others before closing the door. He took a seat across from Spencer.

"Why are in school today? Why aren't you at home resting?"

"I come to school every day," he whispered. "It's not a crime."

"I've had a police protection unit looking out for you. I haven't spoken to them yet but I'm guessing they would tell me you walked to school on your own. Did you?"

"I usually ride my bike. Tyres got slashed yesterday. Bullies did it, I think. I don't want the police following me."

"It's for your own safety," Hotch tried to assure him. "There is a killer after you and if he knows you're alive, he may target you again. Part of me thinks you're still in shock because this isn't a normal reaction to being attacked. You almost died, do you understand that?"

"I understand," he nodded. "I'm not in shock. I don't want the police following me."

"Why?"

"I just don't!" Reid snapped before wincing and grabbing his throat as pain ripped through it. Hotch rushed to the cooler and put the water in a cup. He handed it to the young man.

"Here, drink this. It's cold and it'll help your throat."

Carefully, he took the cup and drank the water. His sleeves slipped down.

"What happened?" Hotch said as he took Spencer's wrists and saw the small cuts on them. "These weren't here yesterday. Look, Spencer. I need you to tell me the truth. Is your father abusing you? You told Gideon yesterday that the man who tried to kill you wanted to end your pain. That bruise on your cheek and the bruise along your ribs didn't happen in the attack. I had a friend look into your past and your father's past. I saw the school files about the bruises and the social services report. I can help you."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. My father loves me. He puts a roof over my head, he lets me come to school and he puts food on the table. He doesn't hurt me."

"How many times has he made you say that? How many times did he hit you when you failed to say it? Spencer, please. I hated watching you walk out of that hospital with your father. I need proof before I can do anything. Look, my dad used to hit me too. I didn't say anything because he made me so afraid to say anything and I regret not telling anyone, every day of my life. He's hurting you and I know you're afraid. I can stop him and all the pain. Spencer, what happened when you left yesterday?"

Staring into the man's eyes, he felt torn. He knew he was close to the tipping point. He couldn't take much more of his father's abuse. He knew that his father was beginning to think about hurting his mother. He couldn't let him hurt his mother. He scrunched his eyes as his mind went back.

* * *

_He laid on the floor with a bloody nose with his father standing above him. He turned his head when he saw his mother coming down the stairs. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he rushed over and turned his mother around. "Mom, go back upstairs."_

_"I'm hungry, Spencer."_

_"I know, mom. I have dinner in the oven. I'll bring it up," he said gently as he led her to her room and back into her bed. He took a book off the shelf. He opened it and gave her a notebook and pen. "Mom, why don't you make some notes? I'd love to hear a lecture from you after dinner. You're really good at giving lectures."_

_"Okay, sweetheart. I look forward to it."_

_He hugged her. "I love you, mom."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

_He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He came to the top of the stairs and saw his father at the bottom with a belt. Going down the stairs, his father grabbed him when he came to the bottom. His father threw him to the floor and moved his t-shirt up. "Dad, I'm sorry I broke the microwave. I can fix it. I didn't mean to break it."_

_He cried out as a belt whipped across his back. "You break everything you touch! You deserve this."_

* * *

He came back to reality when he realised he had begun to cry. He looked up and saw the agent looking at him. Spencer pushed himself to his feet and stepped back. "I can't tell you."

"Please, Spencer," Hotch pleaded. "I can make it stop. I can protect you. What did he do to you last night?"

Breaking down, he huddled in the corner. "You won't believe me. No-one believes me. Social worker didn't because my dad is a respected lawyer. Bad things will happen."

"No, they won't. I believe you."

"He-He locked m-me in the closet. He handcuffed me to the bar and put tape around my legs and mouth. I'm not allowed to wake up my mother. Not allowed to cry either, he hates it when I cry."

Spencer felt a weight lift of his chest and continued to cry. Hotch knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He found himself surprised when two thin arms wrapped around him, seeking comfort. Hotch put his arms around him and tried to comfort him. "Spencer, how long has he hurt you?"

"Since I was three," he whispered before coming away. "I can't do it. I want it to end. He hits me because I don't get his paper in time. He was so angry because I let that man attack me. I have to go home and get my mom. He'll find out I told and he's gonna hurt her."

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialled JJ.

"JJ, I need you to go with Morgan and Emily to Spencer Reid's house. I need it secured and I need a protection detail on his mother. I want Gideon and Rossi to go and arrest William Reid at his office. Okay, do it now."

Hotch closed the phone and looked at Spencer. "He won't hurt you again."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Grabbing a bin, Hotch put it under the young man's mouth and watched as he vomited into the bin. He patted his back gently. "It's okay. It's okay, Spencer."**  
**

**Please review**

**Dark times are ahead...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Feel free to hate me because you will after this chapter. I've done it like this because trust me, it leads to an awesome moment in about two chapters time that I can't wait to write, that will involve Spencer and the unsub. I did warn you dark times were ahead. I make these as long as I can in the time I have so I hope that is okay. I just want to say thanks for the amazing response you've all given this story. It's truly an early christmas present, and an early birthday present too. It's a bit of pain having it two days after christmas day. I'm usually knackered from two busy days by then. Never fear, I'm updating christmas day too. When I say daily, I mean daily. Enjoy this and I love hearing from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for every review, you're amazing and I wish I could come up and high-five you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch sat with Spencer in the office, he watched the young man stare out the window. The others had gone to William Reid's office and some had gone to secure Reid's mother. "Your dad isn't going to get you, Spencer."

"You don't know him," Spencer shook his head. "He's smart and he's always known what I was going to do."

"Spencer, has he ever abused you in another way? Has he ever touched you where he shouldn't have?" Hotch asked.

"No, my dad just likes to hit me. He's never done anything like that."

"What has he done? Remember, you're safe here, you can talk freely and no-one will hurt you."

"It started when I was three. Small things at first but he knew I was advanced for my age. I was ahead of other children my age and he hated that. He's always hated me because of my mind. As I got older, it got worse. I fought back once and I learned never to do it again. He locked me in the closet and he left me in it for two days with no food or water. I heard my mom come downstairs. If you've looked into my life, you've looked into her past."

"I know she is a Paranoid Schizophrenic."

"She has never hurt me, at least, not intentionally. I look after her because my father doesn't like to. She sometimes has bad days and she can lash out sometimes. I love my mother and she's taking her medication. Any way, she came downstairs when I was in the closet and dad sent her back to bed. She thought I was at camp," Spencer said before wiping his eyes. "I got such a beating after. He doesn't let me eat either if I haven't done everything he's asked me to do."

"When did you last eat?"

Spencer held his hands together. It felt strange telling all his secrets to someone who was a stranger to him. "This morning."

"Before that?" Hotch asked, dreading the answer. There was almost nothing to Spencer. His skin was pale, dark circles were under his eyes and he was very thin. Hotch knew that a boy his age should weigh much more.

"Before this morning, I didn't eat for forty-eight hours. I only had a sandwich this morning."

"Does he starve your mother too?"

Bringing up his head, Spencer shook his head fiercely. "My mother eats. I make sure of that. I make her breakfast before school and I make her a lunchbox to eat while I'm at school. I'd never let her go hungry."

Hotch got up and walked over, he sat next to Spencer. "How do you feel about what happened yesterday? You got attacked and you're barely phased by it."

"You don't think I'm phased," the young man said before shaking his head. "I've never been more scared in my life. He dragged me into a hedge where no-one could see us. I had no idea what he was going to do to me. He told me that he'd watched me and that no-one else could see the pain. No-one had seen the others pain. He put his hands around my throat and I tried to fight him but he kept squeezing. I couldn't breathe and I hated that he was the last thing I would see. I just remember hearing a dog and then darkness. I'm used to pain, Agent Hotchner, that part is easy to deal with. The fear I felt is another matter."

Hotch was about to speak when his cellphone rang. He brought it out and answered it. "This is Hotchner."

"Hotch, is Spencer near you?" JJ said. He knew something was wrong.

"He is."

"Step out of the room," she said. Hotch brought the phone away from his ear.

"Spencer, I just need to step out and take this phone call. I'll be right back."

He stepped out of the room and made his way outside, closing the door behind him. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"We came to Spencer's house. Hotch, his mother is dead."

"What?!" Hotch gasped before glancing quickly at Spencer. He noticed the young man pick up a Rubix cube and begin to solve it.

"It was the unsub," JJ explained to him. "There was a note. He knows that Spencer is still alive. It looks likes he smothered her in her sleep. The note said that this was the first step in ending Spencer's pain. All he wants to do is end the pain. We have a unit coming over now to process the scene and the coroner is on the way for the body. I don't think she suffered. There is something else too. We found handcuffs in a closet downstairs with a roll of duct tape."

"That's where he spent last night. He told me about the abuse from his father. He got shoved in it last night and handcuffed to the bar. He also had tape put over his mouth. JJ, he's in a lot of pain, physically and emotionally. How am I supposed to tell him that his mother, who he loves, is dead? I know I should know how to do this but I don't this time."

"He needs to know," JJ said, letting out a sigh down the line. "God, this isn't fair on him. Hotch, his room is like a prison. There is an automatic lock on the door, once closed, it won't open until a set time unless a code gets typed in. The windows have gotten nailed shut too."

"Keeping going through everything and I want to speak with the officers that were watching the house. Did they see anyone go in?"

"No, they have no idea how he got in. Call me after you tell him."

Hotch disconnected the call and turned around. He looked in the office and saw that Spencer had solved the cube. He leaned against the wall and knew that Spencer wasn't going to ever be the same after today. He walked back into the room. "Spencer, I need you to sit down."

"What's wrong?" he said quietly. Hotch took his shoulders and gently lowered him to the couch so they sat down.

"Spencer, I need to tell you this. Just remember that you're not alone and that we will catch him. I sent my team to secure your house and mother. We had a police unit watching it before and we will figure out what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"The members of my team went to your house, they walked in and went upstairs. I'm so sorry, I really am. Spencer, the man who attacked you, managed to get into your house."

"No," Spencer shook his head with tears in his eyes, his mind already knowing what the agent was about to say. His heart pleading for his mind to, for once, be wrong.

"We found your mother in her bed, she's dead. I'm so sorry. We'll find this man and we won't let him get away with this. We think that she got smothered in her sleep, we don't think she suffered."

Spencer broke down and fell off the couch, he began to lose control of his breathing. "N-No, you're l-lying. She can't b-be dead."

Hotch knelt next to him and carefully put his arms around him. Spencer gripped them and cried against him. "It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't," Hotch shook his head.

"I didn't die, he came after my mom because h-he thought s-she was a source of pain. If I h-had just d-died, she'd still be alive," Spencer wheezed out as he cried. He came away and looked at Hotch. "M-My father said bad things would happen i-if I told people about h-him. All my...fault."

Hotch caught Spencer as his eyes closed and he fell forward. "Spencer! Spencer!"

* * *

Emily looked down at the young man and stroked her hand through his hair. JJ was on the other side of the hospital bed. "He doesn't look fifteen. He looks younger. It's not fair that this has happened to him. He's lost almost everything within a day and a half. At least, his father is in custody."

"His room was like a prison. He had a few books on display but we found other books under the floorboards. He's reading stuff I wasn't reading till I was in college," JJ said as she looked down at him. "Hotch isn't taking this case well. I think it's getting to him on a personal level."

"We don't profile each other," Emily shook her head. "How long does Spencer have to stay in hospital?"

"A day, at least. He's underweight and they want to keep him for observation. I don't blame him for passing out."

* * *

Hotch walked through Spencer's house with Gideon and Rossi, he didn't go into the room where Diana Reid had died. He made his way to Spencer's room alone. Pure anger ran through him as he looked at all the windows, nailed shut. Slowly, he began to search the room. Hotch smiled as he came across the books hidden under the floorboards. He picked up a copy of a book called Empty planet and noticed it had extensive wear and tear. He knew Spencer liked the book. Book by book, his suspicions about Spencer's true abilities were being proven. Edgar Allan Poe, Shakespeare, Ayn Rand, Stephen King, Bukowski, Asimov and Harper lee were only a few of the authors that Spencer had read. Getting up, he searched the room and froze when he found something in the back of the wardrobe. Reaching in, he pulled out the large pouch and unzipped it. He took a deep breath when he found selections of medicine bottles inside. Medicines that didn't belong to Diana Reid.

* * *

"You have no right to keep me here!" William shouted from his cell. Morgan came and stood in front of it.

"You've been charged with child abuse, child neglect as well as other things that have already been explained to you. We know what you did to Spencer."

"I didn't do anything to my son. I told the others, he has problems with bullies at his school. You should look for my wife's killer instead of wasting your time over something that never happened."

"How about the bar in the closet with the handcuffs? I wonder how sick a father has to be to lock his own son in a closet like that. The nails on the window and the automatic lock on his door. Why are those there?"

"For his safety," William answered. "He's been a difficult child for a long time. Every thing I've ever done was to put him back on the right path."

"Beating your son does not put him on the right path."

"Never did me any harm when my father did it," William snorted back. "He made sure I never went off the path to a good job and a good home. I put that lock on and shut his windows because he tried to run away and he does not run from his responsibilities! It's his fault his mother is dead!"

"I can't wait to see you go to prison," Morgan snapped back angrily before walking away.

* * *

Spencer dreamt about the one time he had almost escaped the pain. The time he had tried to run away. He'd made plans for his mother and was going to take her to his aunt's house. He never got the chance. Thirteen and he'd already wanted to escape the pain.

_He sat in his room, reading Empty Planet. He heard the lock on his door beep. Stepping off the bed, he stayed back. His father stormed into the room and grabbed his hair. "Dad, what did I do?!"_

_Dragged down the stairs, he got thrown into the living room. Pain ran through his head as he collided with table. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES! I found the bag behind the shed. Quite a trip, you were planning."_

_A swift kick connected with his ribs and Spencer fell to floor clutching them. "No, I wasn't-"_

_"Don't lie to me!"_

_A hand grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall, a flash of white came in front of his eyes as he got punched three times. Spencer whimpered and cried as he looked at his father. "Daddy, please."_

_"The fact you came out of me is sickening!"_

_Spencer got dragged to the closet and handcuffed again. "No! No! Please, I'll be a good boy. I'm sorry."_

_A piece of tape came over his mouth. He panicked when another came over his nose, blocking it. He struggled to breathe and bucked as his father taped his legs together. His father stared at him and laughed before taking the tape from his nose._

_"Remember, I helped put you in this world. I'll happily take you out of it when you become useless to me."_

_The door slammed, leaving Spencer with a swollen face and in the worst place he could ever be. The dark._

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I know, I know, some of you hate me for killing his mother but it was necessary for what I have planned and her death will have a deep effect on Spencer. I love her character in the show too and I love Jane Lynch as an actress so don't think I did it because I don't like her. Thank you again for your awesome response for this story. Also, feel free to come after me after the ending. Hey, I got a nickname for a reason. I've had a strange day so I hope this is okay. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from all your wonderful minds.  
**

**Thank you so much for every single review, they mean so much to me and I absolutely adore you all. Thank you! **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He woke up and opened his eyes sluggishly, they wandered before settling on the man he knew was Derek Morgan and on Agent Hotchner. He felt weak, his entire mind and body exhausted. Hotch looked up and saw that Spencer was awake. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Spencer. How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a long time."

"I feel empty," Spencer sighed before looking at him. "It's all my fault. Dad's going to get out and he's going to get me back. Nothing's going to stop him."

"He's in custody," Morgan said. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"I don't know even know you," Spencer said before brushing his hand through his hair. "I don't understand why you are doing this for me. I'm not stupid, I know what will happen, you'll pass me to social services and they'll fall for my father's tricks. I'll be back with him and he'll make me pay. He'll know it's my fault that my mom died and he'll do what he does when he gets angry."

"You're never going back to him. We saw the handcuffs and the tape. We also know about the automated lock on the door and your windows being nailed shut. We have plenty of evidence against him and he's going away for a long time. It isn't your fault your mother died. The same man who attacked you, killed her. He's after you and you'll be under our protection till we catch him. I know you're not stupid. Ayn Rand, Edgar Allan Poe and all the other books under the floorboards. I know you're smart."

Spencer closed his eyes and began to cry. "Go away. I don't want your help or protection!"

"Calm down," Morgan tried to recommend.

"If he wants me, let him get me," he cried. "I don't care."

Hotch watched as he Spencer began to sink deeper into the darkness. "Spencer, why did you have all those pills? The ones in the pouch, in your wardrobe."

"You went through all my things."

"We had to. We did a search of the entire house," Hotch nodded. "Why are they there?"

"None of your business."

"They're all pain medication and anti-depressant pills. Have you taken any of them? If so, for how long? You're a smart kid and I know that you know what those can do to the body."

"It helped! Alright! You have no idea what he did to me. I couldn't handle mom and the beatings, not on an emotional level. Some of the older kids at school, I brought what I needed. The pain medication helps with the pain but the depressant pills don't help anymore. They aren't strong enough now. You have no right to judge me. I haven't been able to take any in a while. My dad kept checking my eyes. I think that he suspected I was taking something. I couldn't let him find out."

"I've taken them all now. They are in evidence and you won't get them back. How long were you taking them?"

"A year," Spencer admitted. "After he chained me in our back garden, behind the shed. It was so cold and it was pouring with rain. He put a gag around my mouth and left me out there all night. It was so dark and there was thunder. I just felt something break. I'm not addicted."

"Spencer, I never said that you were but this is serious. I know you're in a dark place and that you're struggling but you need to realise that this man won't stop till he has you. You're under our protection, whether you like it or not."

"Why do you care so much? We aren't the same. My mother is dead and it's because I'm still alive. I wish he had squeezed tighter. She barely knew I existed some days but that never mattered to me. I loved my mother and I'm never going to see her again! She wasn't a source of pain, she kept me alive and I kept myself going because I didn't want that bastard to hurt her. No matter what happens, I'm doomed to misery. Leave me alone! You said I'd be okay and I'm not. You think you can protect me, you can't."

* * *

Morgan and Hotch stood outside the hospital room, Spencer's doctor had removed them after she heard the young man yelling. They had stayed out for an hour.

"Garcia did some more research on Spencer," Morgan said. "He's been recommended multiple times to skip grades but his father has constantly fought against it. Top of his class and most of the teachers know that the work they give him isn't a challenge. He's been the target for some serious bullying. I don't think they slashed his tyres though."

"Why?" Hotch questioned.

"Judging by the slash marks, it got done by a big knife. The school searches bags and nothing was found that day. If he had truly watched the kid, he knew that going through the park, was Spencer's route to school. He wouldn't have been able to get him on the bike but judging by the description we got, it wasn't hard for him to grab Spencer and pin him behind the hedge. He seems to want to end everyone's pain. I think we're looking for someone who has suffered abuse, extensive abuse considering his actions."

"Have Garcia do a search for abuse cases in the last five years centred in this area. He has stuck to a small zone when it comes to his victims, most likely, he is from this area."

Two nurses came past and into Spencer's room, they wheeled his bed out about a minute later. "Where are you taking him?" Hotch asked.

"We're taking him for an MRI. The doctor wants to check that there isn't any damage from the previous attack that may have caused him to black out. We have a guard coming with us."

Hotch brought out his phone as it began to ring. He nodded to Morgan and felt guilt as he saw the empty look in Spencer's eyes. Morgan went to the side of the bed. "Spencer, don't go into a dark place. Everything will be okay and we're going to catch this guy. We'll see you in a little while."

* * *

He stared at the ceiling as they took him to the MRI room. He waited and waited as they took him to the MRI room. Just waiting for a chance.

"We need help in here," he heard a nurse yell from another room. He looked and saw two burly men fighting, blood covering them and only two nurses trying to wrangle them away. The guard and two nurses placed him outside the room and rushed in. He quickly threw off the covers, grateful that he was still in his own clothes. He grabbed his jacket and shoes from under the bed and ran to the stairs. He quickly slipped his shoes on and put his jacket on as he ran down the stairs. He knew he only had a certain amount of time before they discovered he was gone and locked down the hospital. He reached the exit and ran down the path, away from the hospital. No-one could protect him from what he knew was to come.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" Hotch shouted angrily at the nurses and guard. "Your job was to protect him while he had a scan! Instead, you leave him in a hall and he's now gone. We have a serial killer after him and we have no idea where he is."

"There was an incident and members of our staff were in danger. We had to help them. We were gone less than a minute."

"In that minute, you lost a vulnerable and abused fifteen year old who may now be in the hands of a killer. Don't think this is over!" Morgan shouted. Morgan and Hotch stormed out of the room. They both came down the corridor.

"I should have gone with him," Hotch shook his head. They entered the elevator and watched as the doors closed. Hotch noticed Morgan checking his pockets and jacket. "What's wrong?"

"My cellphone is gone. It was in my pocket."

Hotch shook his head as his mind clicked everything together. "He wasn't taken, Morgan. He ran from the hospital. Spencer stole your phone."

* * *

Spencer sat on the bench, he had sat there for a long time. He looked around and found the park empty and dark. It was strange, for the first time in his life, he didn't fear the dark. He knew they couldn't track the phone until he turned it on. He summoned the energy and stood up. "I know you're there!" he shouted hoarsely, ignoring the pain in his throat. "I've been here for hours and if you have followed me, you know this is where I come when he locks me out. Just come out! Please! No-one is with me."

He looked around and watched as a hooded man came out from the shadows. He watched him pull down his hood. The blonde hair and brown eyes that had haunted him since the attack were staring at him. Spencer rushed at him and tried to hit him but failed as the man caught his arm and threw him into the bench. He grunted as he landed on it. Two strong hands gripped his arms and pushed him back against the bench.

"You killed her," Spencer cried angrily. "You son of a bitch! You killed her! She was innocent and she never hurt me!"

"You're the youngest so far," the man shook him. "Can't you see, she was hurting you by putting so much on your shoulders. You were caring for someone already gone. She was in pain too and I put an end to that. She didn't suffer, I promise. Dying in our sleep is a luxury given to few. She went peacefully."

"She was all I had," Spencer shook his head. "You should have killed me the first time."

"I just want to end your pain. I've heard you scream and I've seen him hurt you. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! I just want to save you from going through anymore pain. I know what it's like, Spencer. I've been at the end of a fist and I've been subjected to a different kind of abuse. Your father might not hurt you like that but one day, his friends might. I got interrupted, I thought I had killed you. Death is the only thing that ends the pain. It's dark hold, I once experienced but I got ripped away, back to hell."

"I'll hate you forever for killing my mother but I came here for a reason. I wanted to see you for a reason. I-I want you to end my pain. I want to see my mother again. I can't ever go back to my father."

The man smiled and stroked Spencer's hair. "I can end it for you. Finally, someone understands."

Spencer took a deep breath. "I d-don't want it to hurt though. I just want to go to sleep."

"Come with me," the man said before wrapped his arms around him. Spencer stiffened and kept his hands at his side. He felt hot breath on his ear. "I know how to make you go to sleep. Come with me and you'll never feel pain again."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I know it isn't as long as usual but my table in my living room just collapsed and it broke everywhere. I've had to spend a nice chunk of my time cleaning it up and then hovering up the little pieces. It's not even a few months old. I know it isn't as long as usual but I hope it's okay. I liked writing this chapter and it haunted me all last night. I just kept picturing it in my head. The reason for the mobile will get explained fully in the next chapter. I'm nervous about this as AU is very new to me so I just wanted ask if I'm doing good or bad. Enjoy and I would love to hear your opinion.  
**

**Warning - mentions of suicide**

**Thank you! Thank you for such a brilliant response to this story. You're the best and I seriously haven't dropped my smile for days. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He entered the house and found that it was very bare. The man closed the door behind him and the sound of the door being locked was the loudest sound he had heard in his life. A hand came on his shoulder and steered him to a table. He sat down on the chair and watched the man sit across from him. They had not talked the entire way to the house. "How long have you followed me?"

"A few weeks," he answered. "I've seen what they do to you out of the school and I've heard you screaming. I went into your house when you were taking your mother to a hospital appointment. I saw the closet and your room."

"You were in my house!" Spencer said in disbelief. "I guess my screams weren't enough proof for you."

"They were plenty of proof," the man said calmly. "You're afraid of your own shadow and I saw that you were struggling. I tried to end your pain in the park but I can see that I just caused you more when I found out you were still alive in hospital. I killed your mother because I wanted to end her suffering and your suffering. I'm so happy that you've decided to accept my help."

"I can't do it anymore. He's going to get me back and he will make me pay dearly for what I've done. I can't even take the pills to make it feel better. Please, I just want it to end and I want to go to my mother."

The man got up and walked over, he knelt on one knee and took hold of Spencer's shoulder. "I'm going to help you end it."

He got up and walked over to the sink, where he put water into a glass. He reached into a cupboard and brought out two bottles of pills. He opened the pills and put them in front of Spencer. "Take a handful of these and you'll go to sleep. You won't wake up and it won't hurt. I'll stay with you till you heart stops beating. I'll make sure you're with your mother."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Eric. It's nice to finally tell someone my name."

Spencer reached out and took a few pills into his hand, he put them in his mouth. Eric passed him the water and he drank the pills down with a gulp. He took some more and continued to take them till Eric stopped him. Eric took the leftover pills and put them in the bin. Spencer took out the agent's phone and quickly turned it on, making sure it was on silent. He snuck it back in his pocket and zipped it shut. He began to feel a little sick and knew the pills were beginning to work. He let out a small yelp as strong arms picked him up and began to carry him to a bedroom. He was laid out on the bed. Eric shut the door and laid on the bed behind Spencer. He put his arms around him and held him close.

"I'm going to stay here till you go. No-one deserves to die alone. I helped the others and I'm going to help you."

* * *

Hotch waited impatiently as Morgan rushed to the house where Garcia had traced the stolen phone. They pulled up outside with other officers. "Morgan, take the back with Gideon and Rossi. I'll take the front with JJ and Emily."

Morgan got out of the car and motioned for Gideon and Rossi to follow him round the back. Hotch came to the front of the house, he nodded to Emily and JJ before bringing his foot up and kicking the door. He rushed in and heard a creak from up the stairs. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. He walked down the hall to the door that was ajar.

"NO!"

Hotch fell to the floor as he got tackled. The man got quickly subdued by JJ and Emily as they both pulled him off and pinned him to the floor. "NO! I made him a promise. It's too late. He asked and I gave him his peace."

Scrambling to his feet, Hotch raced to the bedroom. He felt ice in his heart when he saw Spencer sprawled on the bed, white foam coming out of his mouth. He rushed over and quickly cleared Spencer's mouth. Checking his pulse, Hotch only felt a weak, slow pulse beneath his fingers. "Spencer! Spencer! Come on, wake up! What did you do? Come on, don't you dare. Wake up, kiddo."

Spencer remained unresponsive. Morgan and Gideon came into the room while Rossi helped JJ and Emily.

"Oh no!" Morgan shook his head. Hotch brought Spencer into arms and rushed him down the stairs.

"Gideon," Hotch shouted. "Look for any pill bottles. We need to know what he took."

"I already have them," Gideon said as he passed them to Morgan. "These were on the table."

Hotch rushed him down stairs and straight to the car. "Hotch, we should wait for the ambulance!" Morgan said.

"We wait for the ambulance and he'll die. Gideon, go with the unsub, I don't want any chance of him escaping. Morgan, get in the driver's seat and get us to the hospital."

Morgan jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. He slammed his foot down on the gas and turned the sirens on. Hotch kept his fingers on Spencer's wrist, keeping track of the ever slowing pulse. He looked down at him and hated how pale Spencer looked. He couldn't forget the unsub's words as they raced through traffic.

_'He asked and I gave him his peace.'_

* * *

Hotch stood back and watched through the glass as the doctors began to save Spencer's life. He watched as they opened his mouth and began intubation on him. He turned away and couldn't watch anymore. He wouldn't watch Spencer die.

* * *

He sat in the waiting room and watched as others received news on those they cared about, hour after hour. The memory of Spencer on the bed, motionless and foaming at the mouth was never going to leave his mind. He sat back in the chair and watched the clock as another hour went by. Spencer's regular doctor came in and walked over to him. "Hello, Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, Dr Bates. Is he okay?"

"Did he take the pills willingly?" she asked. "I need to know."

"I'm not sure," Hotch said, knowing that part of him was lying. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive," she nodded. "We had to intubate him and then pump his stomach, we then gave him charcoal when he was awake. He wasn't very coherent and I don't think he realised he was awake but we had to use the charcoal to get more toxins out. He's asleep now and I don't expect him to wake up for at least six hours. Combined with the pills and the state of his body, he is lucky to still be alive. When he wakes up, I need an answer. You know what will happen if it turns out he took the pills without coercion. I'll have no choice but to place him on suicide watch in the adolescent section of the psych ward. When he wakes up, you get me an answer. We need to do what is best for him."

"I know and I'll talk with him. I don't think placing him in the psych ward will agree with him but at the moment, I'm just happy he's alive. Can I see him?"

"Yes, it would be good for someone to stay with him. I should warn you that he is a bit of a mess at the moment but a nurse should come and clear him up properly soon."

He followed Dr Bates to a private room, she opened the door and he walked through to find Spencer in the bed, sweating and black stains smeared across his mouth and chin. An oxygen cannula ran under his nose and a heart monitor had been connected to him. Hotch went to the side of the bed and didn't see a fifteen year old in the bed. He saw a child who he knew took the pills willingly to try to escape pain and misery that had plagued him his entire life. He wouldn't tell the doctor till he was certain.

He remembered his father beating him as a child, Hotch knew he'd never forget the beatings or his brother crying because their father had hit him again. Looking at Spencer, brought all the memories back. Along with the emotions that came with them. Never had he considered taking his life but he knew what he had gone through was nothing on what Spencer had gone through. Dr Bates left the room. Hotch went into the connecting bathroom and grabbed some hand towels. He soaked them and squeezed the excess water. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He began to wipe the black liquid stain from around Spencer's mouth. The brown locks on Spencer's forehead clung to his forehead as sweat covered his forehead. Hotch finished wiping his face and went back to the bathroom where he collected fresh hand towels. He soaked them in water and put it on Spencer's head. Watching the shallow rise and fall of the young man's chest, he shook his head.

"Why did you do it? We were never going to give up on you and now, I'm not letting you down again. When you wake up, I know you're going to hate me and be angry with me but you're too damn young to die and you have a full life ahead of you. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you slip away because of that unsub and your bastard father. Why did you take pills from that man? I'm not going to leave you alone, I'll be here when you wake up."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter, I'm really nervous about it. I know the last chapter was slightly shocking due to what Spencer tried to do but he's been through a lot in a very short amount of time. Almost murdered, abused by father, mother has died, things are taking a toll on him and they will continue to take a toll on him. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear what you all think.  
**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they are wonderful and I love them all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

A slow beeping noise woke him from his slumber. He sluggishly opened his eyes and realised that he had awoken in a hospital room. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked to the side and saw Agent Hotchner asleep next to him. He thought he had given himself enough time for it to work. He took a deep breath but found his movements sluggish and slow. He watched Agent Hotchner wake up and stare at him. "Spencer, lay back. You're going to feel like this for a while."

"Why did you bring me here?" Spencer shook his head. "I'm not supposed to still be here."

"You took them willingly, didn't you?"

"You made mistake saving me. I was going to find happiness. I wanted to see my mother again and you took that away from me."

"Why did you do it?!" Hotch said, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Y-You don't know me or my life," Spencer said as silent tears came down his face. "I've lost everything and I have nothing to gain. My father will get bail and he'll find a way to take me back, he'll find a way, he always does. My mother was the only good thing I had in my life. I loved her, even on the days she called me a monster or a government spy. She's gone now. I wanted all the pain to end. The nightmares, the endless bruises and the endless taunts. I can't do it anymore. I just want to go to sleep and stay that way forever."

"Why did you turn the cellphone on?"

"I may have asked him for help but I didn't want him to get away. He still killed my mother. I know what is going to happen and I hate you for it. Death was a better place than going to a place like that!"

"You tried to kill yourself, Spencer," Hotch said as he got to his feet and paced back and forth. His joints cracking from the movement. "You ran from the hospital, away from safety and into the arms of a man who wanted to kill you. You asked him for help in killing yourself. This is serious and I know that you know that too. You are smart and I know you could have a bright future ahead of you. I promised to protect you and to keep you safe. I don't break my promises."

"Why do you think that I trust you?" Spencer said before blinking a few times and sighing. He still felt the effects of his actions.

"You trusted me enough to tell me what your father was doing to you. You trusted me enough to get you out of that house and to safety. I don't believe that you don't trust me, Spencer. I may not know you completely but that doesn't mean I don't understand you. I thought you trusted me enough to try give you a life again. The doctor doesn't know if you took the pills on your own or by coercion. I don't want to see you locked away in a psych ward, that would probably do more harm than good. I have to tell her though."

"Why do you care so much? Police and federal agents don't care this much. I don't understand."

"I feel protective of you and I'm not sure why myself," Hotch admitted. "I looked through your room and it's clear you could have a wonderful life and succeed in any subject you wanted. I know that if I walk away from you, leaving you to the system, that I'd never forgive myself. I've seen what can happen to kids who get put in the system. After your treatment in the psych ward, that is where you'll be placed."

"Great," Spencer said angrily and sarcastically. "At the end of another man's fist or better yet, he can sneak in at night and give me more nightmares."

"I won't let that happen," Hotch shook his head.

"You're no long required by the police department. Just go home and leave me alone. You have a family and you have a job. Get out and don't come back!"

"Spencer-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Spencer screamed. Dr Bates came through the door and looked at Spencer. Hotch reluctantly nodded at her, relaying a silent answer between the two of them. She walked over to the bed.

"Spencer, in your own words, did you take the pills without coercion?"

"Just lock me away and throw away the key," Spencer said harshly before turning on his side.

"I know you know what is going to happen to you. It's for your own safety and when we feel you've made progress, you can go home."

"I don't have a home!" he shouted angrily. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. Just go away."

He listened as Dr Bates and Hotch left the room, he closed his eyes and held on to his pillow. He buried his head in the pillow and cried at the mess that was now his life. He wanted to feel his mother's arms around him again. He'd come so close to seeing her again but he had failed. Now, all he would feel is the cold bars that would keep him prisoner.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner but I have to put him in psychiatric care. He's a risk to himself, he needs support and therapy."

"You put him in a ward, in a locked room, he'll never come out of that place. His mother was mentally ill and I have no doubts that he looked after her because he didn't want her to end up in a place where she wasn't allowed to do what he wanted. His mother has just died and he was in a bad place after. He thought he was going back to his father. Please, there must be an alternative. Over the last few days, it's understandable why he got that low and in a crazy moment of weakness, he did the unthinkable."

"He needs therapy and help."

"He needs a new start," Hotch argued before his mind and heart joined, taking over his speech. "What if you placed him in my care? We already looked at his family. His aunt is too ill to take care of him and no-one else is around. I can take him back to Virginia where he can get a new start and a new life. I have worked with plenty of brilliant psychiatrists who I know can give him support. Please, give me a chance to help him."

"You'd really be willing to take care of him and take full responsibility for him?"

"Yes, I would. My team would help too and I'm willing to take the time to get him back on his feet. He's in a dark place but he just need a bit of light to bring him out. Please, speak with the psychiatrist and ask."

"Fine but you do realise you'll be subject to regular visits from social services and that within three days of his arrival at your home, there will be inspections of his living conditions and assessments of your ability to take care of him."

"I accept that. Please, just ask."

* * *

Spencer laid on his side, he felt a little better after he had thrown up twice. He closed his eyes and still felt ill. He was waiting for the orderlies to arrive and take him to a room where he'd be restrained and placed on suicide watch. Part of him knew he'd been stupid but another part, one stronger, had just wanted the responsibility that life had forced on him, taken away from him and thrown into a fire. He didn't understand why a monster like his father was alive and yet, his mother was gone. Taken at a time when he needed her more than ever. It had been hours since the agent had left him alone. A nurse had come and taken away the bowl with his sick in. A psychiatrist had also visited him and he had spoken with her too.

The door opened and he listened as footsteps approached. Dr Bates came around and faced him. "Hello, how are you doing? Feel any better?"

"Why did I throw up black stuff?"

"You were barely conscious when we put liquid charcoal down your throat to help your body deal with the toxins from the pills you had ingested. It's nothing to be worried about. Spencer, we've spoken with the psychiatrist."

"Padded cell or one with bars?" Spencer said.

"How about Virginia?" Hotch spoke up. Spencer turned around to see Hotch standing behind his doctor.

"What are you talking about?"

Dr Bates looked at Hotch before looking at Spencer again. "Under very strict guidelines and subject to regular visits from social services and subject to you attending therapy, it's been agreed that you'll be placed in Agent Hotchner's care if you wish. He's been named as your temporary guardian."

"I don't understand," Spencer said before brushing his hands through his hair. "I'm supposed to go to a locked ward."

"We've agreed that isn't the best course of treatment for you considering what you've gone through. Agent Hotchner has made a very good argument on this matter and he wants to give you a chance at a good recovery and a normal life. All parties in this matter agree that placing you on lockdown wouldn't help and may cause you to go further into depression. Would you want to go with Agent Hotchner? It would mean moving to Virginia. Under law, we aren't required to tell your father where you are during the case against him. You'll be far away from your father."

"You really want to take care of me?" Spencer asked as he looked up and looked into Hotch's eyes.

"I do and after you've had some rest and when you feel ready, we can look into getting you the right education. One where you'll be challenged. My friend, Rossi, has a excellent library too that he needs organised. He said you can borrow and read any books you want to. I promised you I wasn't going to give up on you and that I'd help you. You need to stay another day in hospital but then we can go to Virginia. My team is going to go to your house and collect your belongings."

"What about my mother's funeral? I need to plan her funeral."

"No, we will take care of that," Hotch said. "Your focus stays on getting stronger. When the funeral happens, I'll come with you and you can say goodbye."

"Are you okay with Agent Hotchner being your guardian?" Dr Bates asked.

Spencer bit his lips before nodding. "I'll go with him."

* * *

**The next day**

Standing in the elevator alone with Agent Hotchner, he felt more nervous than ever. He couldn't believe he was leaving everything behind and living with the man that he did trust but didn't want to admit how much. He just hoped he was going somewhere better than his childhood home. "So Agent Rossi has a library in his house?" he whispered gently.

Hotch smiled at him. "Yes, he does. You're going to love it."

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the idea of a room full of books.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. If you think this story is over so soon, you are mistaken. I've got plenty of things in store for our little genius, both good and bad. I do love to torture our boy Reid. I love his character and I'm hoping that they use him more in the show as it really hasn't been that good this season, at least I think so. There are plenty of chapters left on this so don't worry. I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you're truly brilliant and wonderful. I want to send santa a list and tell him to deliver treats galore to you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat on the jet, feeling awkward and out-of-place. He took his bag and sat down on his own, at the back of the jet where he hoped he could feel invisible. He watched the agents all file in and take their seats. He avoided their eyes. He put his seatbelt on and held on to his seat tightly. He watched as a young woman walked over, she was very pretty. She sat down in front of him and put her seatbelt on. "Hello, Spencer. I'm JJ."

"Hello," he said simply before chewing his lower lip and looking at his lap.

"You seem a little nervous so I thought I'd keep you company while we take off."

"I've never flown before," he shrugged. "We never went on holidays or anything remotely like them. Just nervous about flying."

"What about going to Hotch's house?" she asked. "How do you feel about that?"

"Surprised," he shrugged. "Don't really understand why everyone keeps helping me. No-one has tried before to help. I thought he was going to give up once he found out what I did. What I tried to do."

The jet began to move up the runway, it shook causing Spencer to grab hold of his arm rest. JJ reached her hand forward. He didn't even realise he had grabbed on to it till he looked down and saw his hand holding her hand tightly. Her thumb stroked soothingly over hand as jet continued to climb. He relaxed slightly once they levelled, the seatbelt light going out above him. He felt a sense of loss when he let go of her hand. He put it back in his lap. "Thanks."

"I was nervous the first time I had to go on a plane," she smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I haven't had any chance to talk to you. I know you've been through a lot and I just wanted you to know that Hotch is a good man, we are all a family and we look out for each other. You're coming into this family so don't ever think you're alone. We are going to look out for you."

"I'm only a temporary ward of Mr Hotchner. Things haven't worked out in my life so far, I don't expect them to now. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Is he nice? Is Mr Hotchner really a good man?"

"He is a very good man and he's really become attached and protective of you. Also, just call him Hotch. He wants to give you a new start. I saw your house and the closet. Spencer, you don't have to answer me but, when did he start putting you in there?"

Spencer brushed his hand through his hair and bit his lip again. "I've been put in there since I was six years old. He, uh, he decided that a new punishment had to be brought in. I hate the dark, still do."

"He handcuffed you to that bar when you were six years old," JJ said in disgust, her hate of Spencer's father growing.

"No, he, um, he didn't use the handcuffs till I turned twelve. He used to tie me up with rope. The automatic lock got put on after my failed plan to run away. I could handle the beatings, the belts and the isolation. I just never want to go back to the closet. Gives you too much time to think and then you start to think that you deserved the punishment," Spencer said before wiping his eyes as they teared up. JJ got up and sat next to him. "My mother never knew about the closet."

She put her arm around him and held him close. "Tell me about your mother. Don't think about the bad things, just think about the good things."

"She loved to read books," he smiled. "She used to be a professor, she specialised in fifteenth century literature. After a while, her illness took control and she had to retire from work. He only started putting me in the closet when she retired. I hid the abuse from her because I didn't want her to get hurt. My father cheated on her a few times, even brought one of them to the house. I didn't tell her about his affairs either. It was easier to let her live in her own little world. She loved chocolate and she loved to write. She kept filling notebook after notebook with Bob Dylan songs and with her favourite poems. She loved listening to Bob Dylan. I miss her so much."

He leaned against her, seeking the same comfort she had provided him when the plane had taken off. She put her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug. "It's okay."

"Are you a mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I have a little boy called Henry. I'll introduce you to him when you feel up to it."

* * *

"Daddy!" Jack said happily as he watched his father come in the front door. Hotch swooped his son into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy. Were you a good boy for Aunt Jackie?"

"Yes, he was," Jackie smiled as she walked over with her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go now. I'll see you in a few days."

Hotch turned around when a small creak sound filled the room. Spencer had walked in with a bag over his shoulder, he kept his head down.

"Daddy, who is that?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is Spencer. He's going to stay with us. He's been through a lot and he needs you to be really nice to him. Can you do that?"

"I am nice. Let me down."

Hotch put Jack down and watched as his son went over to Spencer. He stared for a moment before smiling. "Hi, I'm Jack."

"My name is Spencer. Nice to meet you."

"Do you like Lego?"

"Never had any," Spencer shrugged. Jack took Spencer's hand.

"I got tonnes. We can build anything we want. Let's go build."

Spencer found himself being led by Jack into the living room. Hotch watched as Jack opened the box, bringing out bag after bag of Lego. Jack handed him a handful of bricks. "Have you really never had Lego?"

"No, I wasn't allowed."

"You can use mine," Jack nodded as he began to build. "I have a Star Wars death star but it's hard. Can't do it."

"I'm good at fixing things. I could help you build it."

"Really?! That'd be awesome!"

"Aaron, who is he?" Jackie asked.

"A very lost young man who needs help."

* * *

Spencer sat in his new bed, it was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He had three books beside him, he'd almost finished reading a new book that JJ had given to him on the plane. He used a small torch to read his books. He jumped when his door opened suddenly. The light switched on. Hotch stood at the door. "Spencer, you can use the light."

"I know," he nodded before looking down at his book. Hotch came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up one of the three books. "Have you decided what to read for the next few days?"

"I was actually going to read them tonight."

"These are long books, Spencer."

"I like reading, it helps to look into a fantasy world, to deal with the real world. I can read these tonight."

"How quickly do you read?"

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "Never got tested. Dad never let them test my IQ or give me anything advanced. The one time they gave me advanced work, he grabbed it and put it in the fire."

"When you read a book, can you remember everything you read?"

"Yes, I looked it up and I figured out that I have an eidetic memory. I just don't know how fast I can read."

"It looks like very fast," Hotch smiled. "Jack and you are getting on well."

"He's a good kid. He wanted to show me everything when I came in. How old is he?"

"He's seven and he likes to know new people. He's a good boy and he knows that he has to go gently around you. Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"I noticed you locked up all the medicine cabinets and put away all the knives. Look, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not angry over everything. I thought I was doing the right thing when I took those pills. I wanted to kill two birds with one stone. End my life of misery and have you catch my mother's killer. I overheard you talking on the phone."

"What did you hear?" Hotch asked.

"My dad is out on bail. He'll find out I'm here. He has friends."

"It doesn't matter if he finds out. You're not going anywhere. He has no legal right to take you back and he never will. He's going to go to prison and you'll be free to live your life again."

"Where's Jack's mother?" Spencer asked, changing the subject. He knew he had said something wrong when he saw a dark look come across Hotch's face.

"She died, that's all I want to say about that."

"Daddy," a voice came from the door. Hotch and Spencer looked over and saw Jack standing there with a teddy bear.

"Jack, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want some warm milk?" Hotch asked as he went over and picked up his son. Jack nodded at his father as he sat in his arms. "Spencer, you coming to get some with Jack and me?"

"I've never had warm milk. I don't know if I like it."

"It's really good," Jack smiled. "Daddy, down."

Hotch put Jack down. He smiled as he watched his son go and grab Spencer's hand gently. "Come on, it's really good."

Spencer put his book down and let Jack lead him to the kitchen where he helped the child on to a chair. He sat down next to him and watched as Hotch began to warm milk on the stove. Jack stared at Spencer with curiosity for a while. "Can you really build my death star?"

"I think so," Spencer nodded. "I can, at least, give it a try."

Hotch came over, placing two mugs of gently warmed milk in front of them. "Here you go. Drink up."

Jack took his cup and took a small sip. Spencer looked at the milk before bringing it to his mouth and drinking it. He licked his lips and enjoyed the taste of the milk as it went down his throat.

"Thanks, daddy," Jack smiled. He looked to Spencer and nudged him. "You need to say thank you to daddy."

"Thank you, Hotch," Spencer said quickly. Jack giggled as he took another sip and Spencer couldn't help the small giggle that came from him.

* * *

Spencer moaned as he woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock at the side of his bed and noticed it was almost eleven thirty in the morning. He opened his hand to find a small Lego Darth Vader in his hand. He smiled as he turned it over in his hand.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. I also hope you are still enjoying this fanfic. I hold my hand up and admit that I got the name wrong in the last chapter. It is Jessica, not Jackie. I'm sorry and I will change it tomorrow. I just had so many things on my mind and I think I got two names jumbled. This chapter is quite nice too and we have Garcia meeting Spencer in this. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I hope you all have a merry christmas. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch filled out a few forms as he sat in his home office, the late afternoon sun coming through the window. He had the next few days away from the office. Rossi and Gideon were taking over the running of the team while he was gone. He jumped and dropped his pen when he heard a scream through the house. Getting to his feet, he raced to the Spencer's room and opened the door. He found Spencer writhing in his sheets, with tears coming down his face.

"Spencer! Spencer, wake up!"

"No, daddy!" Spencer screamed in his sleep. "Let me out!"

"Spencer!"

Spencer jolted up in his bed and tried to hit away the hands holding him. "Get off. Please, don't hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you," Hotch said as he held Spencer's upper arms. Spencer looked into Hotch's eyes and let out a small sob. Hotch hugged him close and held him like a proper father is supposed to. He felt the teenager shake in his arms. "It's okay. You're safe. It was just a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," Spencer whispered. "He'd been drinking and he thought I had poured some of his beer down the sink. I swear, I didn't. He had drunk them and didn't realise. He just hit me over and over with the belt and with his fists. I was only ten. I begged him not to put me in there but he did. He tied me up and left me in the dark. Mom was in hospital so he didn't bother with the tape. I screamed and he never let me out. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Hotch nodded. "Don't ever think that you did. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Why do I keep falling asleep? I only came in here to rest my eyes," Spencer sighed before wiping his forehead.

"After what has happened and after the incident, you're going to feel tired."

The doorbell rang causing them to look round. Hotch looked at his watch and saw that it was six o'clock at night. Jack was at a sleepover for the night. "I'll see who that is."

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," Spencer said as he got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Hotch went to his front door and opened it. He saw Garcia standing there with bags and her usual cheery smile.

"Garcia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet the new member of the family. I've brought treats so that buys me passage into your home," she smiled. Hotch shook his head with a smile on his face and stepped aside for her to come in. She walked in and put down her bags. "So, where is Spencer? I've heard so much about him."

"Just take it easy when you meet him. Jack and him get along well but he's still fragile. Also, don't ask about his life back in Vegas or about his father."

"I'm not an idiot," she shook her head.

They heard a small cough as Spencer came out of the bathroom. Garcia stepped forward. "Hello, Spencer. My name is Penelope Garcia. I work with the team. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too," he said nervously. Hotch stepped forward to try make things easier.

"Spencer, Garcia is like a mother to us all and she is like that to everyone. She's a wonderful person and you can trust her."

"He's only trying to butter me up so he can have a cupcake," Garcia giggled before reaching into a bag and pulling out a box. She opened it to show blue and pink buttercream topped cupcakes. She turned around and offered it Hotch. He took one from the box, grinning as he did. She brought the box in front of Spencer. He stood almost frozen. "Go ahead, Spencer."

Hotch gave him a small nod. Carefully, he took a blue cupcake. He bit into it and licked his lips. Garcia watched as Spencer closed his eyes and savoured the taste of frosting. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten," Spencer smiled before taking another bite.

"There are plenty more of them," she giggled. "I also brought you some small gifts and treats."

* * *

Spencer sat in the living room with them as Garcia unpacked the bags. He wasn't used to this. He had clawed his way through small jobs he didn't want to do so he had enough money to buy notebooks and for the books he had hidden from his father. Garcia had brought him selections of new books, stacked with a red ribbon tying them together. They were books that he'd wanted to read and that he had seen before, but never been able to buy. He kept thinking she was going to ask him to do something but she never did.

"Here is the last thing," she said before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a laptop and handed it to him. He looked down at the laptop.

"I can't accept this," he shook his head.

"Yes, you can," she said. "It's an old laptop that I took apart and rebuilt. It now has a kick ass system and it's a lot faster. I want you to have it. I have set up some restrictions but Hotch can take them off easy enough if he wants to."

"Why does everyone keep giving me things?" he said as he stroked the lid of the laptop. "I haven't done anything to deserve any of these."

"These are gifts, you don't need to do things to deserve gifts with me. Besides, you've made my year by telling me my cupcakes are the best you've ever had. I also put books on the laptop for you to open and read. Consider it a virtual book. You can also use it to do research and to play games."

"I'm just not used to this," Spencer said before biting his lower lip. "Thank you so much for everything, Garcia."

"That's okay," Garcia said before touching his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He enjoyed Garcia's company. There was something about her that made it easy to talk to her. He still wasn't used to people touching him. Most of the time, he expected a fist across his face, not a comforting hug or touch to the shoulder.

"I was about to get some chinese food. Garcia, are you joining us for dinner?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you like chinese food?" Hotch asked Spencer.

"I've never had chinese food. My father had specific tastes when it came to food. I wasn't allowed anything but what he said I could have."

"We are so going to a food festival," Garcia said. "You'll love chinese food."

It turned out she was right, he loved chinese food.

* * *

**The next day**

As he almost finished building the death star, he listened to the music that Garcia had put on a small iPod for him. He had worked on the death star for a while. He wanted to finish it by the time Jack got home. It was a very detailed model and he wasn't surprised that Jack had struggled to build it. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. They weren't as strong as they once were. He pushed his reading glasses up his nose, glasses that were nowhere near the right prescription and off the shelf. He didn't want to bother his new guardian with any more problems. As long as he could read his books, he didn't care.

He finished placing the last two pieces on the Lego model. He brought out the small Darth Vader model that he woken up to find in his hand the day before. He placed it on the top and stepped back. He looked behind him when he saw Hotch out of his office and took out his headphones. Hotch stopped and looked at the model. He let out a big smile and went over to the death star. "That is amazing. Jack is going to love this."

"I wanted to build it, just in case," Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.

"Just in case social services take me away. They are coming tomorrow. I know I've barely been here for two days but I do like it here. It's peaceful and no-one hurts me. Being here distracts me from making bad thoughts and thinking about my mother, about what happened to her. I've already packed my stuff again."

"Spencer, you aren't going anywhere that you don't want to. If you like it here, stay here. I don't want you to go either. Jack loves having you around, you feel safe here and I don't want you to ever think about doing what you did again."

"I thought it was the right thing."

"Do you still think that now?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I've had time to think. I just wanted to try to solve it once and for all. I'm not used to a life with all this."

"You have a good life now and you don't ever have to give it up. Your father can't hurt you again."

"He's unable to hurt me physically but I'll never forget what he did to me. He liked to hurt me. I don't understand, what kind of father likes hurting his son?"

"A sick one and a father that doesn't deserve a son. Your father doesn't deserve a son like you. The social worker will come round, do her inspection and ask a few questions. She will take what you have to say in full consideration. Your safety and happiness is all that will matter."

"I hope you're right."

The doorbell rang. Hotch gave Spencer a small smile before making his way to the door. Jack came in and Hotch thanked the mother of one of Jack's friends for picking up his son. Jack gave Hotch his bag and coat.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, daddy. I got stars on all my homework."

"Well done, buddy. Spencer has a surprise for you. Want to see?"

Jack nodded and walked around the corner with his father. He stopped and gasped happily. Spencer was next to the model, packing everything away. "YOU MADE IT!" Jack squealed happily before running over. "It's awesome."

"You can take the top off and use your Lego action figures inside. See," Spencer said as he lifted the top part off to show the inside. He put the top back on. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome. Thank you. Thank you, Spencer."

Jack ran up to Spencer and threw his arms around his hips. He hugged him tight. Spencer didn't know how to react for a second. He put his arms around him tentatively and gave him a small hug back. "You're welcome, Jack."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologise for not updating for the last two days but christmas was hectic getting everything ready and I haven't been very well for the last day or so. I'm fine now and I'm ready to get writing. I do apologise for not updating! I hope you can forgive me. I hope you had a nice christmas day and I hope you all have a wonderful new years. I hope you enjoy this chapter and things are going to get interesting in the next few chapters when it comes to William Reid. Enjoy and I hope to hear what you think.  
**

**I'm in a very good mood as here in the uk, it is now officially the 27th as its past midnight and it's my birthday! Here is to 21 years of being a Nutter in the world.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I send all my love out to you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistake are my own**

Hotch put his son to bed, pulling the cover up so Jack would stay warm for the night. "Daddy, why doesn't Spencer live with his mommy and daddy?"

"Spencer's mommy is in heaven now," Hotch began to explain. "Don't ask him about that. He's very sad at the moment and we need to do everything we can to get him feeling happy."

"What about his daddy?"

"Spencer's daddy wasn't very nice to him and Spencer can't live with him any more. He's a very bad man and he hurt Spencer."

"You're a nice daddy, I love you," Jack smiled. "I like Spencer, he made my awesome death star. I hope he stays here. We can make him happy again."

"I'd like him to stay too," Hotch sighed. "Spencer deserves a new life and I think he likes having you around to make him feel happy again. Go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning, buddy. Daddy loves you too. Goodnight."

"Night, daddy," Jack smiled. Hotch kissed Jack's forehead and gave him his bear. He got up and left the nightlight on, he closed the door and smiled. He made his way to Spencer's room. He knocked on the door.

"Spencer, can I come in?"

He waited for an answer but didn't receive one. He listened and didn't hear anything from inside the room. He opened the door and found it empty, the window open and a small note on the bed. He rushed over and picked up the note.

_Hotch,_

_I'm sorry but I'm scared. I don't want to go to a foster home. I have money, I'll be fine._  
_They're going to take me away, I just know it._  
_My dad has probably pulled strings. Social services don't care about me. Thank you for everything and tell Jack that I'm sorry._  
_I'm sorry but I just can't go through it all again. I'm sorry I let you down, Hotch._

_Goodbye_

_Spencer_

Hotch noticed that Reid's duffel bag was gone and so were most of his clothes. He ran to his house phone and dialled the one woman who could find him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

Spencer sat on the cold platform waiting for the train to come, he brought his jacket further around himself as he shivered. He had enough money for a train ride and to stay somewhere cheap for a few days. He'd figure out what to do when he got there. He hugged his duffel bag closer and couldn't help the tears coming down his cheeks. He didn't want to go to a foster home. There were kids at his old school who were part of the system and he saw the look on their faces. They were in hell. His father had pulled strings before and he had learned not to tell anyone anything after that moment.

_You told Hotch..._ his mind retorted.

He hunched and brought his arms further around himself. He did trust Hotch but he knew he wasn't going to stay there forever. He watched as his train began to come to the platform.

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked around and watched as Gideon ran over to him. Gideon came over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me. I know what will happen. The social worker is going to place me in a home. My dad knows how to pull strings in that department. He'll kill me if I ever go back."

"Spencer, Hotch is now worried out of mind. You don't want to do this. Think about what you're doing. The little amount of money you have won't last you forever. What will you do then?"

"I'll figure it out. Anything is better than going into the system. I like staying with Hotch but I know I can't stay forever. I'm just a project to you all."

"You aren't a project," Gideon shook his head. "You're a fifteen year old teenager and you need help. You know that too. We want to give you that help because we all see something special inside of you. We care about you and we have since the first day we saw you. It hurt us all to watch your father take you out of the hospital that night. What he did to you that night disgusted us. Hotch is now worried senseless about you, he keeps thinking about what could have happened to you and what might happen. Spencer, I've seen runaways before. They think they have a plan but they end up doing things to survive that they thought they would never do. You have a home and that is with Hotch."

"He shouldn't worry about me," Spencer said, shaking his head. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't."

"Are you calling me weak?!" Spencer snapped angrily.

"I'm not calling you weak. You're traumatized by the abuse you have suffered since you were three, by the attack by Eric Masters and by your own attempt to take your life."

"I thought it was the right thing! Just stop talking!"

"You need to hear this. You're safe here with us and the social worker will happily agree for you to stay with Hotch once the inspection is over. Hotch can take care of you and you know that. I know you're scared about this. Tell me, why?"

"No-one has ever cared for me and things are too nice for me for them to last. If I'm alone, I can't hurt anyone and no-one can hurt me. The first time that I got hit by my father, I didn't sleep. I remember being three and thinking that maybe, daddy just got a little angry. I thought daddy would never hurt me again. Then three years later, he drags me into a closet and ties me up. I was so damn scared and then he screamed and hit me when he let me out because I had wet myself. I can't go back to that bastard. I don't know where I belong and I know I'm going to mess things up. I killed my mom and I know I'm going to get others killed."

"Spencer, come and sit down," Gideon said as he guided an upset Spencer back to a bench. He sat him down and held him by his shoulders. "You didn't kill your mother."

"Yes, I did. He knows it too."

"You didn't kill your mother, don't ever think that. No-one may have cared for you before but you have people to care for you now. I know you think that things are going to go wrong but you can't keep that mentality. Things are getting better and they will continue to as long as you maintain a good state of mind. If you keep looking down a dark path, you'll never be able to walk out from that path. You can't let memories of what your father did to you, rule over you. You need to try to make new memories. We can help you do that. Running away isn't the answer. We won't let anything happen to you. You belong wherever you feel safe and I know that you know that isn't on your own. Come back with me, please."

* * *

Hotch walked around his living room, waiting for news. His front door opened. He made his way to the hall and watched as Gideon came in with Spencer at his side.

"Thank god," Hotch sighed as he felt all the stress of the last two hours leave his body.

"I'm sorry," Spencer cried before bringing his hand through his hair. "I don't want to go into a foster house. I thought being alone was the answer. I'm so sorry. I'll accept any punishment you want to give me."

Hotch stepped forward and watched Spencer begin to shake with fear. He brought his arms around Spencer and held him. "I'll never hurt you. It's okay. You were just scared. Just promise me that you won't do that again."

Spencer nodded. "I promise. I just don't want to go back to my father."

"You won't. I give you my word. I'm just relieved that you're safe. I've been worried sick about you. Anything could have happened to you. I've seen too much in my career and I was afraid that something had happened to you. Where did you go?"

"He was at the train station. I found him before he got on the train."

"I didn't want to cause you trouble and I thought I would run before they could take me away. "

"No-one will take you away. No-one can make you do something you don't want to do. I'm just happy that you're safe. I'm going to keep helping you no matter what."

* * *

"Spencer, so far, Mr Hotchner has proved that he has the facilities to take care of you. The only issue is with his work schedule. You need someone who can take care of you and supervise you. Especially after the incident only a few days ago. He tells me that you've made good progress over the last few days. Is that true?"

He felt like the social worker was burning into his soul with her cold stare. "I think I have. It's not hard to see that what I did was out of grief for losing my mother and fear of what you're thinking of doing to me. I don't think like that anymore. Mr Hotchner is helping me get better."

"What do you think I want to do?"

"You want to take me away from here and put me in a goddamn foster home. Give it a month or two and you'll hand me right back to my dad because he is going to classes. I know how your department works. I've seen it fail."

"There is a case against your father," she said. "The case is due to the abuse he subjected you to. I've spoken with the lawyers on the case and your father is pleading not guilty."

"That's bullshit!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer, calm down," she said putting her hand up. "I'm here today because I need to do this assessment for your placement. I need to consider if Mr Hotchner has the time to take care of you properly. He has taken responsibility for you and he can't expect his ex sister-in-law, Jessica, to take care of you. Not with your current state. I think placement with another foster family is a better solution. All foster families get assessed and you'll be safe. You must be supervised and you won't be if I allow you to stay here."

"I like it here," Spencer shook his head. "I'm not leaving here unless Mr Hotchner wants me to. I don't want to go and live with strangers. I don't want to go. Please, don't make me go. If my dad wins his case somehow, I don't want to go back to him."

"Is it possible that your father abused you due to emotional issues? Your mother was ill and many people don't take that kind of stress well. Anger was you father's way of coping. We can help him with his issues and make sure he stops the abuse."

"You want to help him but you won't listen to me. I don't want to ever go back to him. He hit me, starved me and locked me in a closet when I forgot to get his paper. The day I got strangled and rushed to hospital, he came hours later and signed me out. He took me home and handcuffed me to a rail in the closet. Mr Hotchner treats me with respect and his son is like the little brother I never had. He likes my weird brain and I built his Lego death star for him. My father is a monster. If you put me back with him, that makes you one too."

He pushed away from the table and ran up the stairs, past Hotch and locked himself in the bathroom. Sliding down the wall, he let out a frustrated angry scream. He listened to heated words downstairs but he couldn't make them out. He put his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Nothing worked out. He let out a small sarcastic snort at the social worker's words. His father had anger issues.

No, he knew the truth. There was something dark inside his father, a black smog of evil that had grown since that first hit across his face. His father was evil, beyond the help of some therapist.

* * *

Hotch closed the door and watched through the small window as the social worker got in her car. They would have a final decision in two days. Quickly, he made his way up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard a small click and twisted the knob. Spencer was against the wall. "Don't make me go."

He sat down next to him and put his arms around him. "Come here."

He looked him in the eyes. "We won't let them place you with strangers. I promise. Trust me, there are other routes we can go if she denies you to stay here. I've spoken with my superiors at work and they've agreed to let me take some extended leave. For the next two months, I'm going to help you get better and I'm even going to help you get back into school. I told the social worker and she has taken it under consideration. We'll find out in two days."

"How is it that you've been more of a father to me in the last few days than my own biological father has since the day I was born? I'm struggling and I don't know how to handle this. I'm scared of what will happen to me and I miss my mom. I miss her voice."

Spencer brought his hand up and sobbed gently. Hotch felt him lean against him. He held Spencer and didn't say a word. Spencer needed comfort and that didn't require words.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. For those who read my other one, Permanent, I can't update that tonight as I don't have time to finish the chapter, I'm really sorry and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Last few days have taken a small toll on my body and I'm not feeling as great as I want to. Thank you so much for the birthday messages, they are wonderful and I love them. I did celebrate but I'm a very subdued person and I only went shopping. Enough about me. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Thank you so much for every review, you're awesome and I just want to sweep you up and hug you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Spencer sat in his room, writing in a notebook that Garcia had given to him. Jack was at school and they were still waiting for an answer from the social worker. He hated waiting. He hated being able to think of all the different things that could go wrong. He thanked Hotch for respecting his privacy. He wasn't allowed to lock the door. He knew that other fifteen year olds didn't act like this. Most had good families and some only worried about what future career they were going to have. He was just worried about where he was going to live and if his father was going to ever get him back. His mother's funeral was in a weeks time. He looked up and saw a picture of his mother in a frame that Emily had given to him. She had found a picture of his mother and put it in a frame. He put down his pen as he heard the house phone ring. He heard Hotch answer the phone but couldn't hear him clearly. It was a few minutes till he heard a knock come at his door.

"Come in," he called.

Hotch came into the room and walked over to the bed, he sat down and looked at Spencer. "That was the social worker."

"What is her decision?"

"Well, how do you feel about being able to stay here?" Hotch said.

Spencer brought up his head and looked at him. "I'm staying with you."

Hotch smiled. "Her decision is that she'll make another inspection in three months. Till then, I am your guardian. You aren't going anywhere."

Hotch found two arms quickly wrapped around him and hugging him tight. "Thank you, Hotch."

"I told you that you wouldn't go to a foster house," Hotch said as he hugged him back. He came away from the hug and looked at the young man, seeing hope in his eyes for the first time since they had met. "Want to celebrate?"

"Only if you want to."

"When Jack comes home, we'll go out for dinner. How about that?"

"Sounds good. I hope Jack doesn't mind having me around for the next few months."

"Are you kidding?" Hotch laughed gently. "He loves having you around. Spencer, just remember that things are going to get better. We can even get you back into school when you're ready. We'll get you into advanced classes and we'll get you things that challenge you. Only when you're ready."

"Is it smart to start at a new school considering that I might get taken away in three months?"

"I think it's a good idea," Hotch said. "They won't take you away if we can prove to them that I can keep you safe and that you are happy here. One of the things we must do is have you go to regular sessions with a therapist."

"Can't I just talk with you?" Spencer sighed. "I don't want to talk with a stranger. I don't need to talk with a therapist."

"Yes, you do," Hotch said adamantly. "This isn't up for discussion. You tried to take your own life and you've suffered over twelve years abuse from your father. That abuse has had a dark effect on you. You've also lost your mother. I can't let you walk away from everything that has happened and not talk about it. You need to work through all the things that have happened to you. In the long run, if you don't take care of your mind and it's health, you may slip into some dark things which may destroy what you are trying so hard to rebuild. I know a lot of therapists and have worked with a lot of them. I have the perfect person in my mind and she is a wonderful woman."

"Did you talk to someone about what happened to you?" Spencer asked.

"Eventually," Hotch nodded. "It wasn't easy but it helped me get my life back on track."

"Okay," Spencer agreed. "I'll go to the therapist."

* * *

Jack sat in the backseat of the car with Spencer, he'd been told that Spencer was staying for, at least, the next three months. He had hugged Spencer and had made his new friend promise to help him build many more Lego models. Spencer had happily agreed. They parked the car and made their way to the restaurant. Walking through the doors to the family restaurant, he got surprised when he saw Hotch's entire team waiting for them at a large table. Garcia rose from her seat and ran up to him. "I'm so happy you're staying. I found a food fair in two weeks that we are definitely attending."

She hugged him and he couldn't help but laugh at her affection. They sat at the table. There were two people that he didn't recognise. An older man who kissed JJ on the cheek and a little blonde boy sitting next to her.

"The little boy is Henry, JJ's son. The other man is her husband, Will," Emily said, almost as if she had read his mind. She picked up a menu and handed it to him. "What do you want to eat?"

He looked at the menu and felt overwhelmed by the choice available. He liked the look of one thing but he wasn't going to order anything that cost much. "I'll just have garlic bread and a drink."

"Spencer, you can order whatever you want," Gideon said. "You don't have to have the two cheapest items on the menu."

"I don't want you to spend money on me," he said, looking down at his lap.

"Don't worry about it," Rossi said. "Order whatever you want. This is a night to celebrate which means it's all on me."

"He's rich," Emily giggled. "Have whatever you want. I noticed something caught your eye, what was it."

Hesitating, he eventually pointed to a picture of a bacon double cheeseburger.

"Spencer will have the bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake," Emily said as she handed the menu back to Hotch. He didn't talk much as they sat waiting for the food to come. His eyes widened as he took in the burger when it arrived. He carefully picked up a french fry and began to eat his food, feeling guilty that he wasn't paying for it. He looked at the milkshake.

"Have you ever had a milkshake?" Morgan asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Never had ice cream."

Garcia dropped her fork. "You've seriously never had ice cream?"

"It wasn't allowed in the house and I was only allowed certain things."

"We are picking up some Ben and Jerry's ice cream on the way back," she smiled. "You'll love it."

"Dig in," Jack smiled at him.

* * *

He tossed and turned in bed, a nightmare now gripping his mind.

_"Spencer! Get down here! Now!"_

_He froze and quickly turned up his mother's music. He hurried down the stairs to find his father standing in the kitchen with an empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Where is the rest of this?!"_

_"You drank it. We've had this argument before. Dad, you drink more than you think."_

_"No, I don't," his father spat. "You drank it. Think you're big enough to drink. Every drink has a price and you'll pay for yours with my belt on your back."_

_Spencer watched his father unbuckle his belt and hit it against the table, the loud crack making him jump. "Dad, please. I didn't do anything. Please, don't hurt me."_

_The moment his father stepped forward, he turned around and raced up the stairs. He made it to his room and tried to hold the door closed. The automatic lock didn't take effect unless the code got put in. He felt his father pushing against the door. A big push made his lose his grip and he sprawled on to the floor. A grabbed his ankle and began dragging him from his room. He clawed at the floor and yelped as his shirt got grabbed and brought to his feet. His father tried to walk him down the stairs but he didn't want to feel the pain again. "No, dad! No!"_

_"Arrogant brat!"_

_Spencer felt his body get shoved, he lost his balance and fell down the stairs. The moment he hit his head on the hard floor, everything went dark._

_He woke up to find his back burning and his head pounding. He tried to move but realised he'd been tied to the kitchen chair. His father came into the room and put two bottles of whiskey on the table. He poured a glass._

_"You like it so much," William snarled. "You have as much as you want."_

_His father grabbed his nose and pinched it shut. He tasted the horrible drink it got forced down his throat. Tears ran down his cheeks. The glass came away and a slap came across his face. "Real men don't cry, Spencer!"_

_His father grabbed his neck and shoved him forward before pulling up his shirt. He felt the air hit the fresh welts on his back. His father grabbed the open bottle and poured it over his back._

_"Nah! Ahhhh!"_

* * *

He bolted up in his bed and gasped for air. He remembered the taste of the whiskey and bucked. Running from his room, he tried to make it to the bathroom but failed. He threw up on the floor and fell to his knees.

"Spencer," a voice called out. He looked up and watched Hotch open his door. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I'll get some water and a sponge. I'm going to clean this up. Please, don't punish me. I had a nightmare and I remembered something that made me sick. Please, don't punish me," he cried before running down the stairs to the kitchen. Hotch was at his heels. He walked into the kitchen and found Spencer filling a bucket and grabbing a sponge. He rushed over and took them away.

"It's okay," Hotch soothed as he got a nearby towel and wiped Spencer's face. "I'll clean it up. Calm down."

"I keep messing up and I don't mean to do it. He forced me to drink so much whiskey because he thought I had drunk his last bottle. I didn't. He chased me up the stairs and I tried to hide in my room. He got in and dragged me out. I didn't want to go downstairs so he threw me down. I woke up tied to the kitchen chair. He made me drink it and I felt so sick. He had hit my back when I was unconscious and then he poured the whiskey on the welts. Why did he do it to me? I just tried to stay good. So much over so long. WHY?!"

"Shhhh..." Hotch said as he held him.

"Why can't you be my dad?" Spencer cried.

**Please review**

**Spencer is about to find himself in the dark...little spoiler for you all**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologise for not updating, I hope you can forgive me. You know when you have one of those weeks where your body is just letting you down, I'm having that kind of week. I am a bit behind with my writing but I hope to catch up this week. Again, I'm really sorry. This chapter is nice and action packed. I did give a little warning at the end of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all. I love your reviews.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful, brilliant and you all keep me going. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer felt his heart ache as they walked through the graveyard. He looked out and saw a casket surrounded by flowers and a picture of his mother, smiling and happy on a stand. There were not many chairs and he knew why. His father had practically cut his mother off from the outside world when her illness began to overcome her. He felt warm tears run silently down his cheek. He felt a hand hold his hand. He looked up and saw JJ looking down at him. They took their seats and he tried to keep himself from losing it. He was struggling. The casket was in front of him, a constant reminder of what had happened in such a short amount of time. He hated knowing his mother was inside the coffin. It was dark and he didn't want her to stay in the dark.

He stayed silent as the priest began to conduct the ceremony. He listened numbly as some of her old students spoke about her. He got up with the rose he held in his hand and placed it on the coffin. He held his hand there. "I love you, mom," he whispered. He didn't return to his seat. Quickly, he walked away from the crowd and let out a small cry when he was far enough away. He was out of sight and took a deep breath.

He cried out as a hand slammed over his mouth and dragged him behind a small building. He struggled as he found himself slammed on the ground on his back. "Hurry up, William. I can't hold him for long."

"He never could make things easy."

Spencer froze as he looked up and saw his father with handcuffs in his hand. He tried to struggle but found his hands being handcuffed in front of him. Hands grabbed his legs and they began to carry him to the car. Shoved in the car, he fought back when he heard someone called his name.

"Spencer! Where are you?" Morgan called. He smacked the man holding the hand over his mouth in the face with his elbow and kicked his father away. He scrambled for the door, seeing Morgan through the window. He opened the door and tried to get out.

"MORGAN! HELP ME!" he screamed. He saw Morgan had seen him. An arm wrapped around his waist pulled him back in the car. "NOOO!"

"Step on it," William yelled at the driver.

Spencer felt the car move and panicked when he got placed on the backseat, the man straddling him and removing his hand. He found a thick strip of duct tape slammed over his mouth. His father grabbed his jaw roughly. "You've ruined my life with your lies! You deserved it all and you just had to go and talk to that son of a bitch. We're going some place where you will learn the true meaning of pain, Spencer."

A cloth came over his nose and he screamed into the tape. His struggles reduced to nothing as he smelled the sweet smell on the cloth. He closed his eyes and fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Anything?" Hotch asked as he stood in the police station.

"Nothing yet," Emily shook her head. "We've road blocks up and we are circulating Spencer's face all over the news. We'll find him, Hotch."

"I just wanted to give him a minute alone to deal with the funeral. It's all my fault," he shook his head. "He trusted me to keep him safe and I didn't do that."

"We definitely know it's his father. I caught a glimpse of the bastard in the car along with another guy. Hotch, I'm so sorry. I went after the car but I couldn't catch up."

"You got us a plate number," JJ said. "We're looking for the car now. Garcia borrowed one of the computers here and went into her system. William Reid got fired from his law firm. He cleared all his savings and his bank account. Looks like he has planned this since Spencer came into our custody."

"He's going to hurt him," Hotch said before hitting his hand on the table. "Dammit! I promised him that his father would never get him back."

"Hotch, you didn't know that William would kidnap his son. By the looks of it, he is all set to skip town and skip the case against him," Gideon said.

"Question is," Rossi said. "Is he going to leave with or without Spencer?"

* * *

Spencer woke up, sluggishly opening his eyes. He opened them and found himself tied to a chair with duct tape around his wrists. The door opened and his breathing picked up when he saw his father walk through the door. "Where am I?" he asked fearfully.

"A place where I can sort out my business with you, son. You just had to open your mouth and tell that agent everything!"

"I couldn't take it any more," he responded, fear soaking his voice. "You were hurting me so much. Why do you hurt me? I never did anything!"

"You were born!" William shouted as he charged over and backhanded Spencer across the face. "I just wanted a normal son. One who would make me proud. Instead, I got you! I saw how advanced you are. You think you were ever going to become better than me. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my reputation and to your mother. You killed her."

"No, no, no, no, no," Spencer cried as he shook his head side to side. "Dad, I didn't kill her. It was a man called Eric. I miss her and I didn't kill her."

His father walked over to the shelf and grabbed a lighter. He came back over and forced Spencer's hand open. "Dad, no! Please, don't."

His father switched the lighter on and held it under Spencer's hand.

"STOP! Stop! Ahhhhh!"

* * *

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as sat in the chair, the pain was immense and he couldn't move his now burned hands. He wished Hotch was here to save him. His father had left two hours ago, leaving him alone in a dark room.

"P-please," he cried in a hushed voice. "Save me."

The door smacked open causing him to jump again. His father charged in and cut him from the chair. Thrown to the floor, he couldn't break his fall with burned hands. He cried out as a hand wrapped in his hair and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Hotch went through everything that Garcia had given to him. He threw the small pile of papers on his desk and picked up his phone from the table. He opened the pictures and found one of Jack and Spencer building Lego together. He couldn't believe this was happening. As he pictured Spencer's father in his mind, he knew that once he got hold of him, he was going to beat the bastard to death.

"We have a sighting of the other man who Morgan saw. An unmarked unit is following him now," Gideon said.

"Get the SUV, I want Spencer back with us now. God knows what that son of a bitch is doing to him."

* * *

Spencer cried out as his father kicked him in the stomach, he coughed and couldn't breath as he tried to recover from all the pain. He managed to wheeze and rolled to his back. His father had beaten him for over ten minutes, pain travelled around his body and he couldn't see out of one eye. His father walked away and wiped blood from his knuckles. Looking up at the sky, he saw the stars. It was dark now. He heard his father but struggled to pay attention. His head felt as if his brains should start leaking out his ears. He didn't know what was going to happen next but looking at the sky, he hoped his mother wasn't out there somewhere watching. He didn't want her to see this.

He moved weakly as his father came above him. "Daddy, p-please. I'm your s-son."

"You're a mistake. Deep down, your mother knew that too. I'm going to start a new family, one where I have a son who can actually make me proud. I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Spencer felt a hand in his hair, he got pulled through the dirt. He screamed in pain as he got thrown into a hole in the ground. He found his senses again and realised that he was in a grave. A clump of dirt landed on his leg and he looked up as his father shoveled more dirt into what was to become his grave. He tried to get up but fell back to the dirt floor as pain ripped through his head.

"N-No," Spencer sobbed heavily. "Please, I'll be good. I-I can make you p-proud. Daddy, please. L-Let me live. I-I can make you proud."

"Shut up!" his father yelled. Spencer fell to the floor as the shovel came in and swiftly caught his head. He closed his eyes. His last thought was of Jack. He hoped the little boy would forgive him for not being there to build his models.

* * *

Hotch and the others came through the small forest area, they had already silently caught William's partner. He came in and froze as he saw William Reid shovelling dirt into what looked like a grave.

He stepped forward with his gun raised. "William Reid! Drop the shovel and put your hands up!"

"You son of a bitch!" William yelled. "You ruin everything."

William charged forward with the shovel. Hotch aimed for his head and gunshot pierced the air. He looked at his gun and then to Rossi's gun. Rossi had fired before him and shot William in the leg. Hotch ran forward over to the hole and saw it was half full. "Guys, help me."

The team came over and began using two shovels to get the dirt out. Hotch saw a small pale hand, he saw the palm was bloody and burned. He grabbed Spencer's wrist and pulled. Tears came to his eyes when Spencer's came up, his face bruised and bloody. Reaching under Spencer's arms, he pulled him out and laid him out on the ground. Emily and JJ were by his side while Rossi and Gideon secured William.

"He's got no pulse," Emily said in a panicked voice.

"No, I'm not losing him now," Hotch shook his head as he began CPR on the frail body beneath him. He stopped and watched Emily give Spencer mouth to mouth. He continued CPR. Medics were coming but he couldn't wait for them. Nothing was happening. He stopped and let Emily give him oxygen. He continued CPR. "Spencer, I got you back and I'm not losing you now. Jack needs you to stay and be a big brother to him. Come on, kiddo."

Emily gave mouth to mouth again and jumped back when Spencer let out a harsh cough and gasped for air.

"Thank god," JJ said as she blinked away tears. Spencer sluggishly opened his eyes but fought the hands trying to help him.

"Nhhhh," he moaned. "Dadddyyyy...nooo."

"Spencer, it's Hotch. You're safe now."

Spencer's body bucked and he began to choke on vomit. Morgan quickly turned him on his side and Hotch helped him as he was sick. "He's got a concussion. I don't think he even knows we are even here."

The young man became limp in their arms. "Hospital, now!" Hotch ordered.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. I've made a little decision and I hope those who read Permanent will accept this. I'm going to update that now every two days for at least the next week or so as I need to sort out a few things and I'd also like to spend some time on my personal writing, I'm trying to write a book and I feel I've neglected it slightly. This story will still be updated daily as this is my main fanfic. A day or two with my personal writing and then I'll go back to normal and post some new fanfic projects. I hope this is okay with you all. Permanent will get updated tomorrow. I just need to clarify something. William Reid isn't dead as some of you thought. Rossi shot him in the leg before Hotch could pull the trigger on his own gun. Reading it back, I don't think I made that too clear. Sorry about that. Also for this story, William has a brother.  
**

**Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you really make me smile and I love you all! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch went with the paramedics as they loaded Spencer into the ambulance. He caught a brief glimpse of William Reid being dragged to the other ambulance. He knew why Rossi had pulled the trigger and shot William in the leg before he had gotten a chance to pull his own trigger. Rossi didn't want William to get away with it so easily and Hotch knew that too. Spencer had suffered unimaginable abuse for most of his life, there wouldn't be any justice with William Reid being allowed to die and escape punishment. The doors closed and the driver began to drive to the hospital. Hotch wanted to hold Spencer's hand but they'd been covered with plastic to lower the risk of infection to the burnt flesh. He was helpless as he listened to Spencer's harsh breathing and the small heart monitor attached to him. The paramedic increased the oxygen flow to the mask over Spencer's mouth.

Panic ripped through Hotch as he watched Spencer's body began to buck and shake uncontrollably. "What's happening?"

"He's having a seizure," the paramedic said. "He's showing signs of intracranial swelling."

"Stop it then!"

"I can't," the paramedic snapped as he placed a small injection in Spencer's cannulae. "He has to ride it out. I don't have the proper medication to stop the seizure in the rig."

* * *

Hotch paced around in the waiting room. He'd been pushed away when he had tried to follow Spencer's gurney and got told to wait. Hours had passed since he had seen Spencer and he had no idea whether he was alive or dead. Garcia was waiting with him along with Emily and JJ. Morgan, Rossi and Gideon were cleaning up the area where Spencer had been kept, making sure not one piece of forensic evidence was left undocumented. William would live and Hotch couldn't wait to get a piece of the bastard.

"Spencer Reid?" a doctor called causing him to look up.

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked. "I'm his guardian. You can speak in front of us all."

"I'm Dr Stone. Spencer is alive but he received a massive beating from his attacker. His right eye is swollen but it'll heal, I don't foresee any permanent damage to his eye sight. Two broken ribs, three cracked ribs. He had internal bleeding but we've repaired the damage. Broken ankle, a broken arm and fractured wrist. He has severe bruising all over his body. His hands got burned, we suspect by a lighter, we've seen burns like these before. He won't need a skin graft but his hands will scar. He has a very nasty head wound and some swelling to his brain. We're giving him medication to control the swelling and it should go down soon. Luckily, he isn't showing signs of being in a coma but I doubt he'll wake for at least two days. We're giving him a blood transfusion, he lost some blood due to his multiple injuries. He's in a private room."

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"Yes but please prepare yourselves for what you see. For a boy of only fifteen, he's injuries are significant. He's a strong boy though to have held on through all of it. Follow me."

* * *

Hotch walked over to bed slowly, his eyes wide as he took in the small figure in the bed. White casts and bandages covered Spencer's small frame. He came to the side of the bed and brought his hand up. It hovered above Spencer's hair before gently coming down and brushing his hand through the hair. The doctor left leaving JJ, Garcia, Emily and him alone. He leaned down and kissed Spencer on the forehead like he did with Jack. "I'm so sorry I failed to protect you. When you wake up, I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for listening and not giving up back there."

"Oh, Spencer," Garcia said before her eyes teared up. She came forward and shook her head as she watched his chest rise and fall. "How could he do this to you?"

"Physical injuries heal," Hotch said. "His mental ones are going to take longer to heal. I can't imagine how scared he was when his father began to bury him. How does anyone ever get over that? Your own father trying to kill you."

"We'll help him," JJ said as she stepped to the bottom of the bed. "His father will pay and we'll give him a good life."

"He looks so much younger than fifteen," Emily shook her head as she looked to the heart monitor and then back to the bed. She brought her hands to the blanket and pulled it up further.

"Garcia, call Spencer's social worker and make her get the papers so William can sign away his rights."

"Why?" she asked Hotch.

"I don't want him having anything over Spencer and I want her to start proceedings for me to permanently take custody of Spencer," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hotch, are you talking about-" Emily began to ask Hotch before he interrupted her.

"Yes, I want to adopt Spencer. We're the best home he has ever known and after this, I want him to know that no-one will take him away and hurt him again. Garcia, please. Can you do this for me?"

"I'll go back to the police station and start straight away," Garcia nodded quickly.

"I'll help," JJ offered.

* * *

**Two days later**

Spencer heard voices in the distant darkness that surrounded him. He felt a slight euphoria around his body. A kind of euphoria that wasn't natural but made him feel better. The voice he heard began to sound more familiar. He sluggishly opened one of his eyes and his vision blurred. It cleared after a moment. He looked to the bottom of his bed, trying not to look at all the casts and bandages. Why were they there again? He ignored the pain in his head.

He felt like crying when he saw Hotch and Morgan talking at the bottom of the bed.

"Hotch," he whispered. His guardian quickly looked to him.

"Oh, thank god," Hotch said, relief filling his voice. He made his way to the side of the bed and Spencer felt safe as he saw Hotch's face. His eyes burned but he ignored his body trying to control him.

"Good to see you awake, kid," Morgan smiled as he came to the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Why aren't I dead?" he quietly and fearfully said as his mind clicked and remembered what had happened. "Why aren't I in pain?"

"We found you and we saved you. Your dad is under arrest and he is never going to hurt you again," Hotch explained. "Rossi shot him in the leg. We almost lost you but you're so strong. You listened and you didn't give up. You're on a morphine drip to help with the pain."

Spencer remembered sobbing and pleading for his father to stop shovelling the dirt.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. You're safe now," Morgan said as he grabbed a tissue and very gently, wiped the tears from Spencer's eyes.

"I-I was awake w-when he put me in there. T-Told me I was a mistake a-and that I n-never made him proud. He was going to s-start a new family and have a son who could make him proud," Spencer cried. "I tried to b-beg but he hit me with t-the shovel. I thought about Jack and how I wasn't going to stay and h-help him with the Lego. I begged my daddy."

"Shh...," Hotch said as he put his hand gently on Spencer's forehead. "You're still here and you can still help Jack. It's my fault he got you. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't at the funeral. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Not your f-fault," Spencer said. "D-Don't think it ever was. He's evil but I-I never thought he'd g-go that far. P-please don't leave me a-alone."

"I won't," Hotch smiled. "I've even started proceedings so that when you leave here, you can have a proper home. One, that you'll never have to leave. If you agree, I want to try to adopt you. Jack would love a big brother and I already love you as a son."

A small sob came before a small smile appeared on Spencer's face. "Really?"

"Yes, it might take a while but I want you to have a family. I want you as a part of my family. I'll help you get a good education, give you a good home and make sure that no-one ever lays a hand on you again."

"Yes please," Spencer said before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his head going back against the pillow.

Hotch looked down at Spencer and was thankful for the morphine going through the young man's body.

"He's a special kid," Morgan mused as he placed another blanket over Spencer.

"He sure is," Hotch nodded.

* * *

William crossed his arms as Gideon stepped forward with the papers for him to sign. "I'm not signing them."

Spencer's social worker was present and had agreed to both of Hotch's requests once she had heard what William had done to his own son. "Mr Reid, it's best for Spencer if you sign these papers. This is only a small part of what needs completion. You've lost the right to Spencer and you'll never see daylight again. I can overturn that piece of paper but that would need some digging into your past and I don't think you want me doing that. Sign the paper, Mr Reid."

"Why should I make it easy for you all?" William said. "I have a brother living in Canada. I'm sure Spencer would love to go there."

"We looked into your brother's records and there is no way in hell I would ever give Spencer to him."

"No, you gave him to a stranger instead, stupid bitch."

"Please say another insult because I am just dying to have a reason to knock your ass out," Rossi growled, his cold, stoic eyes stared at William. He watched the man cower just a small amount. Rossi smiled inside at the ability to scare the man.

"Your brother is on probation and Spencer will stay with Agent Hotchner indefinitely," the social worker said. "Sign the paper or I'll make sure every inch of your life is probed and that if any more crimes are found, they're added to your current charges."

William took the clipboard and signed the document. He tossed it to the bottom of the bed. "He was a useless shit anyway."

"He's a wonderful young man," Gideon snapped. "He deserves a better life and he's going to get it. He isn't useless, he's brilliant."

* * *

Garcia was gently combing Spencer's hair and humming.

"You hum beautifully," Spencer sighed as he gently opened his good eye. "Was I dreaming before? Is Hotch really adopting me?"

"It wasn't a dream," she said gently. "He's already started the process with your social worker."

"I guess some dreams come true," he said.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologise for not updating yesterday, I'm not going to lie. I wasn't actually sober enough to write or post anything last night. I did celebrate the new year but also didn't keep an eye of how much I had drunk. I'm really sorry but I think if I had posted yesterday, it would've probably been a rant about the new year. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Where did some of my reviewers go? I just wondered, I thought something was up with the site. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you. My updates on this will resume daily while Permanent is now every two days. I'm also updating Saving Blood tonight.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I just want to kiss you all. Hope you all had a good new years eve. Thanks**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Three days later

Spencer tried to use his good arm to eat, his bed was now raised and the morphine dulled the pain as he moved his burned hands. He was able to use his hand as he kept the spoon between his fingers. Most of the team had gone back to Virginia after the BAU had called them back for an important case. Hotch remained with him as well as Garcia. He still couldn't get over the joy that Hotch wanted to adopt him permanently. His joy was also mixed with guilt. Jack wasn't seeing his father because of him. His demand for Hotch to stay seemed selfish to him now. Garcia was outside speaking with a nurse while Hotch had gone to find coffee. He tried to keep his hand still as he tried to get the jello to his mouth. He put the spoon back in the bowl when he realised he wasn't able to do it. The doctor had finally allowed him to eat without using a tube. Garcia came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"My arm won't stop shaking," he sighed as he stirred his bowl of jello. He stopped stirring. It was then Garcia saw his hand shaking. She took the bowl and placed it in one of her hands. Scooping some food on the spoon, she held it in the air.

"Open up, my dear."

"I don't want you to feed me. I feel so useless just laying here. If you feed me, I'll just feel more like a baby."

Garcia shook her head. "You need to eat, Spencer. You need to keep your strength up, if you do that, you'll get better faster. What happened to you is horrible. You need to recover and that takes time. Please, let me help you."

He opened his mouth and she fed him the jello. He swallowed it and licked his lips. "Feels strange eating again."

"I spoke with the nurse and you're improving. You still got at least two months of casts and healing to go through though."

He finished the bowl of jello and watched as she placed the empty bowl on the bedside table. Her hand came down and held his shaking hand lightly. "Why are you shaking?"

"Part fear, part disbelief," he admitted. "I feel like William is going to walk in here and try take me again. There was no emotion on his face when he was burying me. He-He just kept going, no matter how much I pleaded. I keep thinking that Hotch will turn around and tell me that he's changed his mind, that he doesn't want to adopt a screwed up and broken kid."

He chose to call his father by his first name. Any scrap of good emotion he had ever felt for his father was gone.

Garcia brought his hand up gently and kissed the back of it. "Sweetie, don't think that. He loves you and he can't wait for you to come back home and be a big brother to Jack. Hotch has been a little lost for a while. He lost his wife to a very bad man. You've brought a part of him back that we all thought got lost. Your father is a bastard and he's going to go to prison for the rest of his life after he almost killed you."

"Technically, he did," Spencer said. "Hotch told me that he had to do CPR."

"He brought you back," she nodded. "We almost lost you. Hotch told me that it took a few rounds before you came back."

"I think at that moment, I just wanted to let go."

"I don't think you're right," she smiled gently. "He told me that he yelled at you not to go, that Jack needed you to stay around and be a brother to him. I guess that somehow you heard him. You can go home in a week. We're going to transfer you back to Virginia where you'll heal at home with the help of nurses visiting and Hotch taking care of you."

"I'm going to upset Jack," he said. "I look like Luke Skywalker after his fight with Vader. Except, it looks like I got hit by a truck on top of all that."

Garcia couldn't help the small giggle that came from her. "Spencer, you won't scare Jack with all your injuries. Trust me, he'll just be happy that you're alive and there for him."

"What do I call myself if Hotch successfully adopts me?"

"How about Spencer Hotchner?"

"I know that my surname comes from my father but it also connects me to my mother. She married William and became Diana Reid. I want to keep my surname but I also want to take on Hotch's surname. Not everyone in my family has treated me badly, my aunt is nice and so were my grandparents. What I remember of them."

"You'd become Spencer Hotchner-Reid. Sweetie, choose whatever name you want. You will always be you, no matter what."

* * *

**One week later**

Spencer let out a small whimper of pain as Morgan placed him on the couch on the jet. "Sorry, kid," Morgan apologised.

"I'm okay," he said. "Just not used to my pain being at this level. Got too used to the morphine, I guess."

"Don't worry," Garcia said as she stroked her hand through his hair. "We'll get you settled and comfortable. You can have some more pain medication in two hours. I'll keep your mind busy till then."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Morgan carried Spencer, who had fallen asleep after taking his pain medication, carefully down the stairs of the jet. JJ was waiting with a wheelchair. He placed Spencer in it and made sure he kept his broken ankle raised.

"He looks better than the last time I saw him," JJ said as she brought out a blanket and placed it over him.

"He's improving but he won't run any marathons any time soon," Morgan said. "Has he gained weight? He felt a little heavier than before."

"I made sure he got good food, not that hospital stuff. Even snuck in a McDonald's," Garcia smiled.

"I got told off by the nurse for that," Hotch laughed gently.

"I know how to cook," Garcia began. "The food they wanted to serve him was not food. He needs to get better, not get an upset stomach."

"We can talk about food when we order some in at Hotch's house. We need to get Spencer home and in bed," JJ said as she began to push him over to the two parked SUVs.

* * *

Spencer woke up to a tingling sensation on his nose. He opened his eyes and realised he was back home, in his bedroom. He saw Jack next to him, stroking his nose. "I'm awake, Jack."

Two arms quickly came around him and hugged him gently. "I'm so happy you're okay, Spencer."

Spencer knew he wasn't able to raise himself up without pain hitting his ribs, so he laid up slightly on his pillows. He put his good arm around Jack and hugged him close. "I missed you, Jack."

"Daddy said you fell down a lot of stairs," Jack said with a sad look on his face. "Don't fall again. You're hurt."

"I just got my feet tangled up. I feel a lot better now," he assured the boy. "Tell you what, Jack. I have a few white casts. Do you want to decorate them with felt tips. You can draw whatever you want."

"I'll get my felt tips!" Jack clapped before getting off the bed and running back into his room. Laying in the bed, Spencer looked around the room. His books were still on the bookcase. He looked at the desk and noticed that he had a fresh stack of notebooks on the desk. He loved this room and he hated that he had almost never seen it again. Jack came back through the door and climbed on the bed. Jack came up to his arm and began to draw on it.

"I'm going to draw lots of spaceships and I'm going to put my name so everyone knows I'm your little brother. Daddy told me you're staying here forever."

"I hope so," he smiled back. "Are you okay with me being here?"

Jack nodded. "I always wanted a big brother and now I have one. You can play soccer with me and help me practice. I got lots of models we can build too."

"I always wanted a little brother," Spencer said. "I promise that once I'm all better, I'll play soccer with you and we can do whatever you want."

* * *

Hotch made his way up the stairs and up to Spencer's room. He was about to walk in but stopped when he saw the door open a small amount and heard laughing coming from inside. He stood outside and listened with a smile. He listened as Jack told Spencer all about school and how he didn't understand some things.

"Daddy, you're not to listen to other people talking. It's naughty," Jack called. Hotch walked in.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled as he walked in. "What are you two talking about? Jack, I hope you didn't wake him up."

"He didn't," Spencer said. "We're just decorating my casts."

Leaning over, Hotch looked at all the drawings. He grinned when he saw a picture of two Jedi knights. His son loved Star Wars. "Who are the Jedi Knights?"

"Spencer and me," Jack pointed.

* * *

Hotch jolted up when he heard a piercing scream. He pushed away the covers and rushed to Spencer's room. He found him writhing in bed and screaming. Rushing over, he saw the tears down his face.

"NO! DADDY, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS. DADDY! DADDY! DADDY, I CAN MAKE YOU PROUD! AHHHH!

"Jesus," Hotch gasped as he tried to wake Spencer up. "Spencer! Wake up! It's Hotch. Come on, wake up."

His eyes whipped opened making Hotch almost jump. Hotch helped him sit up and held him. He rocked him back and forth very gently. "It's okay."

"Dad," Spencer cried as he buried his face in Hotch's shoulder. "Dad, don't let William get me."

"I won't. I promise. You're safe here."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've gone and done it again in this chapter. I can bring the angst in and I love doing it. I'm not ending this any time soon so don't fear. I got plenty of things to come. Don't fear, I'll tell you when the end is nigh. I did have good new year and good birthday too. I hope you all had a good new years too. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**You're lucky to get this at this length, my cat, Sammy (named after Sam Winchester) has been nudging me all the time for attention.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're my wonderful angels and I just want to send out Garcia's virtual cupcakes. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Spencer stayed silent as the nurse changed the bandages around his hands. He saw the healing skin and smiled a little at the fact it was doing well. Two weeks had passed since he had come home. Almost four weeks had passed since that horrible day. The day he had placed his mother to rest and the day when he'd been kidnapped and almost killed by his own father.

"I don't think you'll need bandages on your hands for much longer," Nurse Holly smiled at him. "They are healing well and you've shown no signs of them being infected. I'd say another few days and then we'll use thin protective gloves for a week or so. Can you move them easier?"

"They still hurt but the skin stays intact and it's nice to move them again. It's more my ribs that are giving me trouble. The cracked ones healed but the others still hurt sometimes. It's like a constant ache."

"Ribs are tricky things," she sighed as she finished his first hand and moved to the second. "They'll be completely healed soon. How are you doing with pain? Do you need anything stronger?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said. "It's nowhere near what it was. Can't believe I have to keep all the casts on for another three weeks. I just want to get up and play soccer with Jack."

"You'll be able to do it soon," she smiled. "The body is more fragile than we think. I remember when I was about thirteen, a car hit my bike and I broke my leg. I know what it's like to not be able to move around. At least you're able to walk with the removable boot. I hope you're keeping it supported though when you sleep."

"I am. The boot feels clunky but I don't have to depend on my dad so much."

Nurse Holly finished his hands and put the old bandages into a yellow bag. Hotch came through the door with Jack. He had let nurse Holly in before picking Jack up from school. Jack had loved having his father at home all day. Hotch had three weeks leave still to go, he had managed to get an extra week making them both happy.

"Hey, Spencer," Jack smiled.

"Hey, Jack. Did you have a good day at school?"

"I fell over," Jack said before showing his scraped knee where a large plaster had fallen off.

"That looks like that hurts," Holly said. "Jack, I can clean that up and put a proper plaster over your knee. Do you want me to do that?"

He looked to Spencer, who nodded that he could trust the nurse. Jack came over and sat next to him. He lifted his leg and Holly began to clean up the bloody and scraped knee. A small hiss came from Jack but he relaxed when she placed a large plaster over his knee. "There you go."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"How is Spencer doing?" Hotch asked as he finished putting away Jack's school items.

"He's doing better," Holly nodded. "Few more weeks with the casts. His hands are healing nicely but after I stop the bandages, I'd like to give him a protective glove that is very thin to protect the skin till it is a little stronger. No sign of any infections and he seems to have perked up from my last visit. He's recovering well."

"Knew he would," Hotch smiled.

* * *

Spencer sat with Jack at the table, helping him with his homework. He gave Jack the process to work out the answer, not the answer. He wanted his little brother to know that it was better to work it out by yourself than have someone give you the answer.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," Spencer said before looking to Jack. "We'll finish this later. Go and wash up while I pack away your bag."

Jack nodded and slid out his chair and into the bathroom. They heard the door close. Spencer packed away the books and slowly got up from the table. He placed the bag on a nearby hook.

"You okay, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spencer nodded. Hotch gave him a questioning look. "Dad, seriously, I'm fine."

"I was just asking. You seem a little down."

"Just a little tired. Didn't sleep much last night."

He had called Hotch, Dad, since the night he'd woken screaming in his bed. It had felt strange at first but now, it felt natural and right. Hotch didn't mind at all. Since he had first met Hotch, the man had been more of a father to him than his own biological one had in his entire life. William Reid had subjected him to abuse, humiliation and degradation his entire life. The house phone began to ring causing him to come out of his thoughts. "I'll get it."

He walked over to the phone in the hall and picked it up. "Hello, Hotchner residence."

"Is Spencer there?" the unknown voice asked.

"S-Speaking," he stuttered.

"There you are, my dear little nephew. You're in big trouble."

He froze as the voice suddenly slipped into place. He knew the voice all too well and it was one he wanted to forget. "Uncle Ben."

"So you do remember me? I'm so angry that you didn't want to come and live with me. You've betrayed your entire family."

"Spencer, who is it?" Hotch shouted.

"Don't you dare tell them. You know what I can do and you wouldn't want me to hurt little Jack."

"It's just Garcia," Spencer shouted to Hotch before his mind came up with a plan. "She can't get the hang of the cupcake recipe. They came out all burnt. She's just asking me for advice."

Hotch appeared in the hall with his cellphone by his ear, calling Garcia who he knew was at the BAU. He saw the look of fear in Spencer's eyes. He asked Garcia to trace the call.

"Spencer, I'm going to come and get you. Your father called me and he is furious. After everything he did for you, you turn around and do this to him. You took away his wife and now, you've put him in a cage."

"I didn't take away his wife. I didn't kill my mom. It was a man named Eric."

"You killed her and you know it!" he shouted causing Spencer's face to crumple and he began to cry. "You're so pathetic! When I get hold of you, I'm going to make you remember the old times. Remember the times when I'd come and visit."

"I-I-I don't remember," he lied.

Hotch disappeared for a moment before coming back with handcuffs and his gun. He put his finger over his lips and pointed outside. He left outside the back door, leaving Spencer on the phone.

"Yes, you do. I could remind you with the help of Jack."

"No!" he shouted down the phone. "You'll never get near me or him. You come near him and I'll kill you!"

He heard a commotion and then heard the phone disconnect. He dropped the phone and went to the window. He saw that Hotch had handcuffed and pinned Ben to the floor. He put his hand over his mouth and wanted to throw up at how close the man had been to him. He stepped back and slipped down the wall, ignoring his ribs and arm. Jack came out of the bathroom and saw him crying against the wall. "Spencer!"

The moment Jack was next to him, he held him close and looked at the door. No-one would hurt Jack. He didn't want the young man to go through what he'd been through.

* * *

Garcia comforted Spencer as he sat on the couch, Jack had fallen asleep against him and he had refused to let go of the boy. He was happy that his Uncle was in custody but he felt like someone was coming to take Jack away.

"Spencer, no-one will come and hurt him."

"Ben wanted to hurt him because of me," Spencer shook his head. "Can't let that happen."

"What did Ben do to you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as he stared at his knees. "Just stop asking me."

"I'm sorry but whatever he did is scaring you."

Hotch came into the room and sat next to Spencer. "It's okay, he's gone. He's in jail."

"I'm glad you got my message."

"Garcia is the queen of cupcakes," Hotch said. "I've never known her to burn a cupcake."

"He was going to hurt Jack."

"He can't," Hotch assured him. "Turns out he's wanted in Canada for other offences so the jail is going to sort all that out. He's going back to Canada. Spencer, I saw the look in your eyes. You got scared just by his voice. Did he hurt you when you were younger?"

"Don't ask me to remember. I'm not telling you. Jack needs to go to bed."

"I'll take him," Garcia offered. She picked the sleeping boy up and carried him out of the room. Spencer watched before looking ahead of him.

"I've never lied to you, Spencer. Why are you lying to me?"

"I have a good life now, dad. I want to keep it good and I don't want any more of my past to come and ruin it. He did things and they weren't nice. You never asked about him so I never told you. Just don't make me say anything. At least, not tonight. I can't, I just can't."

Hotch brought his arm around Spencer, afraid of what was haunting the young man. He had a feeling but prayed he was wrong.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a dark chapter and has some sensitive material within it and it also has a flashback scene. Nothing too graphic so don't worry. I'm going down a dark path in this chapter and the next one. After that, there is something good in store for our Spencer and it will also involve a character who will get changed in my AU universe. I'll leave you to wonder. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Yes, sorry. Plaster means band-aid. We just say plaster here in Britain. French fries are chips, chips are crisps here and I have to keep remembering to put couch not sofa. Again, sorry if some words get a little mixed up in translation.**

**Warning - depictions of abuse within this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them all and they really made my day. They also took my mind off some incredibly painful shoes. You're all brilliant and I want to give you all a crown each. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat on the swing, looking out at the small pond, he liked the way it looked with the sun reflecting down on it. Henry and Jack were playing soccer with each other. Two days had passed since his uncle Ben had gotten arrested outside the house. He jumped slightly as Morgan came and sat on the swing next to him. "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I've just been a little jumpy since the other night."

"Spencer, Hotch is very worried about you and he wanted me to come talk with you. We're all worried about you. It isn't healthy to keep it inside."

"Why does he want to know?" Spencer said before leaning against the chain of the swing and closing his eyes. "I don't want to tell any of you because you already look at me with this look in your eyes. He won't want me if I tell him what happened."

"Of course he will," Morgan said. "He loves you and he will continue to love you no matter what. Did your Uncle hurt you? Did he touch you in places he shouldn't have? Look, I haven't told many people this. When I was younger, there was a man I thought wanted nothing more than to help me. I looked up to him for a time and trusted him. He abused that trust and he did things to me. Things I suspect your uncle did to you. Spencer, I kept what happened inside for a long time and it almost destroyed my life. You need to face the past before you can make a future."

Spencer opened his eyes and stared at Morgan. His looked over to Jack and Henry before looking at his lap, taking a deep breath in. He looked back to Morgan. "He did things to me. Things worse than my dad. He used to visit once a year for a few days. Those few days were pure hell for me."

"When did it start?"

"The first time, I had just turned thirteen," Spencer said before wiping his eyes.

Morgan clenched his fist as his anger at Ben Reid increased. "How far did he go?"

"A-All the way," Spencer said quietly. "H-He violated me. The first time he did it, William had locked me in the closet and left. Uncle Ben always knew that William hit me and locked me in there. He left Uncle Ben to keep an eye on me. He came to the closet and un-handcuffed me from the railing. He untied me and led me out. Mom was in hospital again, she'd fallen down the stairs in a fit. He took me up to his guest room. He sat next to me on the bed and told me that my dad had a temper and most of the time, it was my fault. He touched my back but then he went to kiss my neck. I tried to leave but he yanked me down and pinned me to the bed. I-I don't want to talk about the rest!"

Spencer put his head down and sobbed. "Y-You only asked me if William had done anything to me. You never asked about my uncle so I never told. H-He always said that i-if I told, he'd kill mom."

Morgan rose up from the swing and knelt in front of Spencer. He put his arms around him and hugged him. "It's okay. He can't ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry that you went through that. How many more times did it happen?"

"Again for a few days when I was fourteen and for a few days when I turned fifteen. He came around about four months before I met you all. I tried to fight him but all I did was scream. Morgan, it hurt so much."

"Don't think about it," Morgan shook his head. "Spencer, Hotch needs to know this."

"I can't face him and tell him."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Morgan suggested. He had no idea how someone so young had survived so much. He wanted to kill Spencer's father and his Uncle for everything they had done to the innocent young man. Spencer nodded.

"If he doesn't want me after you tell him, I'll understand."

"Don't ever think like that. He's your dad and he loves you," Morgan said before turning round and motioning for Garcia to come over. She came over and saw Spencer was upset. "Garcia, I need you to take care of him while I speak with Hotch."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Can I go for a walk?" Spencer asked with red, puffy eyes.

Garcia helped him up. "We'll walk around the back of the park, the back path is beautiful this time of year. Let's go."

Morgan gave Garcia a sad smile before watching them go for a walk, Spencer's support boot clanking away. He made his way over to Hotch who sat on the bench talking with JJ.

"JJ, can I speak with Hotch alone for a minute?"

"Of course," she said, getting up. "I'll go and teach Henry that his mom can play soccer."

Morgan sat down next to Hotch and took a shaky breath in. "I spoke with Spencer and he told me what happened."

"How bad?"

"His Uncle first raped him when he was thirteen. He'd visit the house once a year for a few days. The last attack was four months before we met him. Ben knew about the abuse from William. He released Spencer from the closet and took him to the guest room. He told him that it was his fault that William got so angry. He tried to kiss Spencer's neck and when he fought back, his uncle pinned him to bed. He won't tell me anything then that. Jesus, how is that kid even still alive?"

Hotch was still trying to digest all the information that Morgan had given him. He looked up and saw Spencer on the path in the distance. Garcia had her arm around him and held him close. "Thirteen," Hotch said in anger. "He was only thirteen and that son of a bitch did that to him."

"It's clear that he's tried to suppress what happened but the visit from his uncle has caused it to hit him with all the force it has. He doesn't think you want him anymore because of this. He's been let down all his life and he keeps thinking that we are going to do the same thing."

"I'm never going to let him down," Hotch shook his head. "He's never done anything wrong and he's had the world and its evil put upon him. I'm going to kill Ben."

"He's in custody and we can make sure he's charged with the attacks on Spencer. Trust me, once the inmates find out what he did, they'll do your job for you."

* * *

Spencer found himself trapped in a memory as he slept, a memory twisted into a nightmare.

_"Remember," his uncle whispered in his ear. "Don't say a word or I'll put Diana down."_

_Spencer laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling with tear filled eyes. He had only turned fourteen a few days earlier. His uncle got off and left the room, leaving him in a state of shock. Why was this happening again? After a few minutes, he rose from the bed, crying at the pain. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. He couldn't lock it because his father had broken the lock. He went to the bath tub and began to run the water. He took off his blood stained trousers, keeping his t-shirt on, and quickly got in the tub. He cried as he tried to clean away what had happened. He dropped the sponge when the door opened, his hands were still covered with his blood. His mother walked in and began primping her hair in the mirror._

_He felt everything inside of him break as he looked at her. He reached out his bloody hands. "Momma, help," he cried. "Mommy."_

_"I'm sorry, Spencer. I have a lecture I have to get to. Those students won't teach themselves. You'll have to play blocks with your father. Be a good boy. Love you, my little boy."_

_He watched with wide eyes as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. It was clear she thought she was back in her teaching days, the days when he was little._

_He cried harder and brought his arms around himself. He stayed there for an hour, in shock, and took the beating when his father came home to find his shirts hadn't been ironed yet._

* * *

Hotch heard a noise downstairs and got out of bed. He saw Spencer's bedroom door was open and noticed the faint glow of the light being on downstairs. He went down and found his son watching television. "I couldn't sleep," Spencer explained.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

He nodded and continued staring at the screen.

"It might help to talk about it."

"Do you still want me here?" Spencer said shakily. "I never wanted you to know. If you don't want me, I'll understand."

"You're my son. A good father never abandons his son. I'll always want you here. Don't think like that."

"I was trying to clean the blood, all the blood from the attack. I sat in the bathtub and my mother walked in the bathroom. I held out my bloody arms and asked my momma to help me. She thought she was about to teach a lecture and said she couldn't play blocks with me. Told me I'd have to play with William. She walked out after primping her hair, went to her room and spoke to herself for hours. I sat in the tub for over an hour without moving. The blood stopped on its own. I got dressed and worked through the pain to do my chores. I forgot one though. Uncle Ben came back with William. I got a beating from William for not doing his shirts. He passed out later in the evening and my Uncle made me do things to him."

Hotch found Spencer leaning against him. He held Spencer and stroked his hand through his son's brown curls to calm him.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As this is an AU fic, I brought in a character to bring Spencer some happiness. I hope you all don't mind who I brought in but I just love the idea of it. The uncle will get mentioned in a few more chapters but no more flashbacks after this chapter. He's a very evil person the uncle and I can tease that Hotch is going to have words with the man who hurt his new son and words are going to fly. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're great and I absolutely love you all. I want to pick you up, hug you and spin you around. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Gideon watched as Spencer stared out the window. They were going to the hospital so the casts could get removed. Three weeks had passed since they had found out the true extent of Spencer's abuse, they all worried about him. He had distanced himself from Jack and stayed in his room most of the time. He had brought over books for the young man and found himself amazed at how fast he was able to read them. Hotch was looking at nearby high schools to send Spencer. All of them knew that he couldn't stay cooped up in the house all the time and Hotch had to come back to the BAU the following Monday.

"Why do people do bad things?"

Gideon turned to Spencer and sighed at the question. "Honestly, Spencer. I don't think anyone will ever understand why people do bad things. I've studied human behaviour and interviewed some of the deadliest criminals out there but there are still moments of evil that have me confused. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think people deserve the things that happen to them?"

Pulling up to the side of the road, Gideon turned off the car and sat back in his seat. He saw brown eyes staring back at him. "Spencer, you didn't deserve what your uncle did. No-one ever should have that happen to them."

"I keep thinking that I caused him to hurt me. The first time, I never stopped crying or screaming, he hated that. H-He put his hand over my mouth and kept hurting me. I think the last time he did it, my dad heard. The last time was in the closet. He un-cuffed me from the pole but kept the cuffs on. During everything, I heard my dad come home from work and a creak outside the door. I tried to scream but I had tape over my mouth. He walked away. I know he knew because he kept looking at me the entire night and he, never in his life, had paid that much attention to me."

"How many times over the three visits did he hurt you?"

"Eight," Spencer said before chewing his lower lip. "Two times when I turned thirteen, three when I was fourteen and three when I turned fifteen. When he was able to get me alone other times, he made me do other things. He said what he was doing was good for me. It wasn't though. It made me feel disgusting. I remember laying in my bed and fearing when someone went to the bathroom."

"Spencer, what happened to you is horrific. Your uncle is an evil and sick man who hurt you because he needed control to do what he did. The fact that your father knew what happened to you, is unforgivable. He obviously knew what his brother was capable of and he didn't protect you."

"Why would he bother to protect a mistake?" Spencer said, anger lacing his voice. "Can we just go to the hospital?"

Gideon turned on the engine and put his hands back on the wheel. "You need to tell your therapist about what happened."

"No, I don't."

"She needs to know so she can help you through it all. You've been distant from us all since your uncle came that night and we hate seeing you in this state. Are you sure you're ready to go to school?"

"I'm ready," Spencer nodded. "I can't stay in the house any longer. Hotch has to go back to work and I don't want Jessica to babysit me all day. I'll be fine. Just don't be expecting me to join the football team."

* * *

_He was almost finished with the dishes, he had finished all his assignments and could go to bed when he finished. His fifteenth birthday a few days ago had consisted of his friend, Ryan, giving him a cupcake with a small candle in it. Not since his mother's illness had taken control had he got presents or a cake for his birthday. Not even a happy birthday from his own mother or father. Most of the time, his mother didn't remember. That he was fine with. He didn't blame her and the smile he always got when he celebrated her birthday was his gift for the year._

_He finished the dishes and went to the living room door. "Sir, I'm going to bed now. All the chores done. Is there anything you need?"_

_"Get me the other bottle of whiskey," William snapped. Spencer quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. He went back to the living room and handed it to his father. "Get out my sight and make sure your mother is asleep for the night. I don't want her coming down here and disturbing me."_

_"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir."_

_Spencer made his way up the stairs and walked into his mother's room. Her medication had taken effect and she was sleeping peacefully. He picked up the books on the cover and put them on the bedside table. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, mom."_

_He closed the door and went to his room. He walked in and jumped when he heard his door slam behind him. His eyes widened. "Uncle Ben. No, what are you doing here?"_

_"I told your dad that I wanted surprise you. I'm here for my yearly visit. Look at you, getting bigger."_

_"Get out," his voice shook. "Please, Uncle Ben. I don't like it."_

_"Well, I do," his uncle snapped before coming forward and grabbing his arms. He grunted as he hit the table and whimpered as he felt a hand on his neck. "Spencer, you have to learn that this is for you own good. No-one else is going to love you."_

_He brought his elbow back and hit his Uncle in the crotch. Ben let go of him and stumbled back in pain. He tried to get to the door but felt an arm around his waist and a hand over his mouth. Slammed down to the bed, Spencer cried into the hand over his mouth as heard a belt unbuckle._

* * *

He woke up in his bed, without the casts on but sweat covering his body. He looked at the clock and realised he still had a few hours before he had to get ready for school. His ankle was still weak but he could walk on it now. He just had to avoid phys ed for a while. He did exercises for his arm and wrist allowing them to get used to moving again. Garcia had taken him shopping for new clothes and he hoped he fitted in at his new school. He didn't want the bullying to start again.

The nightmares from the attacks by his Uncle kept haunting him. He hated them and it reminded him of how close his uncle had come to taking him again. He remembered the attack from his dreams all too well. His uncle had taken forever to finish and then fallen asleep on top of him, pinning him for a while. Laying his head back to the pillow, he closed his eyes and tried not to shake. Tomorrow was a new start and he hoped that things were better than Vegas.

* * *

Hotch grabbed his keys and smiled as Jack finished his juice and grabbed his school bag. "Daddy, do you really have to go back to work?"

"I do but I promise that I won't be away too long when I have to go away. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Spencer when I'm away. Just keep an eye on him and if he gets upset, give him a big hug."

"I will, daddy."

Hotch hugged his son and then came away. They looked to the stairs and Spencer came down in a new outfit and a school bag over his shoulder. He had a black jacket on with a stripped black t-shirt underneath it and blue jeans on. Blue converses were on his feet. They had gotten his hair cut the day before and Spencer looked better than he had when Hotch first met him. "I don't think this is right," Spencer said as he fussed with jacket.

"You look fine," Hotch smiled before walking over. "Just relax. Everything will go fine. I spoke with the principal and if you have any trouble, I want you to go to him. He's also arranging for someone to show you around the school."

"People always pick on the new kid."

"Being the new kid isn't easy but I know that you can handle it. Come on, we have to drop Jack off first before going to your school."

* * *

Spencer stared at the new school and watched as the other students walked in. "Guess I have to face them."

"You're going to make friends and things will go fine. Do you have the phone Garcia have you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll keep it on silent but I'll call if anything happens."

"Have a good first day and I'll be home later to hear how it goes," Hotch smiled. Spencer opened the door and stepped out of the car. He turned back when Hotch spoke. "Love you, son."

Spencer smiled. "Love you too, Dad. Bye."

Hotch watched as Spencer nervously made his way through the doors. For Hotch, he felt more nervous than he had on his first day at the FBI.

* * *

Spencer happily accepted all the papers that the woman gave him. He looked at his schedule and found some comfort in having some structure to his day. Principal Wright came out and quickly shook Spencer's hand. "Hello, Spencer. It's a pleasure that you've chosen our school. I spoke with your father and I spoke with your gym teacher. Till your bones are a little stronger, during the gym lessons, please feel free to go to the study hall or the library. All your books will get given to you by your teachers. I hope you enjoy your first day here and I have a lovely girl here to show you around. She's in your grade and will answer all your questions."

Spencer almost lost his breath as he saw a girl appear next to Principal Wright. Her brown hair tied in a pony tail, her brown eyes lightened as she smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two to get on with the day," the principal said before going back in his office.

"Don't be nervous, I remember my first day here. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. What's your name?"

"Spencer," he said. "Spencer Hotchner-Reid."

"It's nice to meet you Spencer," she said before looking in his eyes. "I'm Maeve. Maeve Donovan."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologise for the slight delay in my postings tonight but fanfic refused to load. I've just been able to get on here. Sorry about that. I'm so happy that you all like Maeve coming in. To help some people's fears, I'm not killing her off at any point. I don't like the writers for killing her off in the series. I loved her in it. She is going to become a major point in this story now. I've delayed Hotch meeting with the Uncle till the next chapter as one of the reviews inspired the locker moment in this chapter. Not exactly like Carrie but I adored writing it. I was in my element. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you're seriously the most awesome people in the world. I love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

They walked through the corridors together, Spencer struggled to keep his eyes off Maeve. He listened as she continued to talk. "Our football team is doing well. Do you play sports?"

"No," he answered. "I like books over sports. Never was good at them."

"Don't worry, we have a great library here," she smiled at him. "I go there all the time so we'll most likely run into each other a lot. Mr Bale is your english teacher, he might seem a little scary at first but he's a great teacher. Where have you moved from?"

"Um, Vegas," he answered.

"I moved from Florida about two years ago," she said. "My mom has promised me that we're staying here permanently. We moved around a lot when I was younger. Sorry, sometimes I go on."

"No, I like it when you go on," he smiled. "What does your mom do?"

"She's a geneticist and I hope to follow in her footsteps. She always lets me look at her research and I just find it fascinating. I have to keep my grades up if I want to go to college. Do you live with your mother?"

"Um, no," he said sadly. "She died a few months ago and I live with my new dad. He's in the process of adopting me. My biological father isn't allowed near me and is in prison."

He wanted to bite his tongue and wondered why he had just spilled everything in one comment. There was something about Maeve that made him feel comfortable. Now, after what he just told her, he expected her to avoid him all the time. He let out a cough. "I'm not sure why I just said that."

"I can tell it's the truth," she said. "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

"You've read Oscar Wilde," Spencer said as he recognised the quote. "That's from the Importance of being Earnest."

"I have," she nodded. "Don't worry about your past. As long as your happy now, that's all that should matter to you."

They came to his locker. She put in the code and unlocked it for him. He took the piece of paper that she offered to him and memorised his locker combination. "Here's your locker. Mine is two down from you."

She went to her locker and opened it to show a colourful inside with newspaper clippings taped all over. There were pictures of her family and pictures of some friends. "I made this locker into a little sanctuary. You should too."

Spencer slipped his hand into his bag and brought out a picture of his mother. Maeve gave him some tape and he placed the picture on the door. "Your mom is really beautiful," Maeve said.

"Thanks," he said before closing the door. The bell rang.

"Where's your next class?" she asked. He handed over his schedule. "Great, you have English with me. Want to walk with me?"

"Yeah," he grinned before joining her. They began walking to towards their class. Spencer couldn't help but hope the rest of the day was good.

* * *

He collected his food and made his way out of the line. He didn't know where to sit for a moment. A small hand came on his shoulder causing him to tense, he turned around to see Maeve looking at him. "Sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to scare you. You can sit with me, if you want."

"Okay," he nodded. They made their way over to a table and sat down. He watched her bring out a book and open it. He instantly recognised it as a collection poems and stories by Edgar Allan Poe. "His writing style is one my favourite. His poetry is also amazing."

"I'm still reading his stories but I've read his poem The Raven, there is something beautifully haunting about it."

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before," he quoted from memory causing her to smile.

"How do you do that?" she asked with fascination.

"I have an eidectic memory and I can remember everything that I read. I can read really fast too but I'm not sure how fast yet. The school is arranging a test for me. Have you ever read Empty Planet?"

"I haven't," she said.

Spencer opened his bag and brought out the book. He pushed it across the table and watched Maeve begin to read the back of it. "This sounds like a great book. It looks like you've read it a lot."

"Even with my memory, it's still nice to appreciate the words."

"Who's the new kid?" a voice said, interrupting them. Maeve had a look of annoyance on her face. "Mike, this is Spencer. He moved from Vegas and it's his first day. Spencer, this is Mike."

Mike sat down, uninvited and unwelcome. "You look like you been in a few fights with those faded bruises, Spencer. You going to cause trouble for my girl."

Spencer felt a harsh pang of disappointment when he absorbed Mike's words.

"I'm not your girl, Mike. Haven't been for a while. Leave me alone and leave Spencer alone. Go and hang out with your own friends."

The pang of disappointment disappeared and got replaced with a small glimmer of hope.

"So this new kid is your friend?" Mike said before looking to Spencer. "You like stealing friends, Spencer."

"I didn't steal anyone from you. It's clear that Maeve doesn't want you around, a proper gentleman would leave with dignity, not hang around looking for scraps of it. Your friends on the other table are clearly craving your attention more than we ever will."

"He's got a quick mouth on him," Mike said as he gritted his jaw. "I'll go but I'm sure we'll see each other around soon, new kid."

Mike left the table. Spencer watched him before looking back to Maeve. He found himself confused to why she had a big smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

"No-one has really stood up for me like you did," she explained. "Thank you."

* * *

Spencer made his way out of the school with Maeve walking beside him. They were discussing genetics and brain research, he loved talking with her. He'd never met anyone else who knew about this stuff. He looked up and saw Hotch parked and waiting for him. Maeve looked too. "Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, he wanted to pick me up today. Thank you for hanging around with me today. No-one has ever been as nice to me as you were today. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you at all today."

"You didn't embarrass me, Spencer. I enjoyed talking and hanging around with you too. I look forward to doing it again tomorrow. It's what friends do. Thank you for lending me Empty Planet, I'll start reading it tonight. I also want to give you this."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't find words for a moment but felt a small flush of warmth go through his cheeks. "What was that for?"

"You were my hero at lunch today and in almost every story I've read about heros, they always get a kiss. I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer. Bye."

"Bye, Maeve. See you tomorrow."

Maeve made her way down the sidewalk to the school bus, waving before getting on. He made his way to the car and slid into the front seat. He looked up at his dad.

"Good day," Hotch asked. "Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Maeve Donovan. She's wonderful. We've been talking about genetics, brain research and books. All day, she's been introducing me to the teachers and helping me get settled."

"You must have made some impression to get a kiss on the cheek like that," Hotch said as he started the car. "So, has it been a good day?"

"It's been a great day."

* * *

Walking through the school doors the next day, he felt more ready and was buzzing to see Maeve again. He walked up to his locker and put in the combination. He opened it but got met by something splattering into his face with force. He heard laughing behind him but couldn't focus on that. He opened his eyes and began to shake as he realised what covered his clothes and entire locker. It wasn't red paint, it was blood. Dark, crimson, blood. He knew about these things. They were usually paint bombs but this one had been full of blood.

"Welcome, new kid," Mike laughed behind him. He heard another voice calling him but his mind had already gone to the worse places possible.

_'UNCLE BEN! STOP! NO! You're hurting me!'_

_'Momma, help me. Mommy.'_

_'Daddy, don't! I CAN MAKE YOU PROUD! PLEASE, DADDY. NO!"_

_'Shhh...Spencer. Do it and Uncle Ben will let you go."_

His mind came back to reality a fraction as he heard Maeve's voice calling him. "Spencer! Spencer! Oh my god."

"My uncle got to me again," he said as he stared at all the blood over his hands, jacket and shirt. "They both got to me."

"Spencer, I don't understand."

He dropped his bag and ran down the corridor and out of the school. Maeve picked up his blood splattered bag, closed the locker and ran after him. She chased him till she found him hiding behind some bushes. She put down both their bags and tried to approach him. "Spencer, it's Maeve."

"Stay away from me!" he cried as he held his hands out in his lap. "Got to hide. I have to hide."

Maeve felt helpless as she watched him shake violently and cry heavily. She remembered Spencer showing her his phone and telling her about his dad, Hotch. She went through his bag and brought out the phone. She scrolled through the contacts till she found his name. She waited as it rang.

"Spencer, what's wrong? I just dropped you off."

"This isn't Spencer," Maeve said quickly, her voice shaking. "I don't know what happened but it looks like someone put a blood bomb in Spencer's locker. It exploded and he's covered in blood. He ran off and I chased after him. He's behind some bushes but he won't let me go near him. He's really upset, he's crying and won't stop shaking. He said something about his Uncle."

"Oh god," Hotch said. "I'll be there in two minutes."

* * *

Hotch ran down the edge of the building till he saw Maeve standing near some bushes. "Where is he?"

"He's there," she sniffed as she wiped her cheeks. Hotch came to her side and saw Spencer shaking uncontrollably and muttering to himself. His eyes wide and full of fear. Carefully stepping towards Spencer, he managed to reach him. Spencer was now covered in blood, it was dripping from his hair and smeared all over his hands. He put his hand under Spencer's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Spencer, look at me. Focus on my voice."

"He raped me again," Spencer cried. "Blood all over my hands. How did he get to me?"

"He didn't get to you again. It was a horrible and horrific prank by someone I promise will pay. Maeve is behind me and she's really worried about you. I'm really worried about you. Your uncle and dad are in prison. You're safe now. Come back to us."

Spencer blinked a few times and managed to focus. "Dad," he breathed.

"Yeah, that's me," Hotch smiled. "Let's get you somewhere and clean you up."

Hotch supported his weight as he helped him get up. Maeve picked up the bags and followed by their side. They came to the nurse's room where Maeve stayed with Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm going to go speak with the principal and get this all sorted out. Maeve, can you stay with him till I come back?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I think it was Mike Branning. Spencer defended me yesterday and Mike said he was sure he would see Spencer around again."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

The nurse began to clean him up with a wet cloth. She got called to another student and Maeve took over. Tenderly, she wiped his face and tried to get it out of his hair as much as she could. She found him a black Metallica shirt from lost property and helped him change.

"Maeve, thank you for calling my dad," he said.

"I didn't know what else to do. I won't ask what happened but just tell me you're okay now. I don't want to see you become like that again."

"I've not had a great past and a lot of stuff happened to me," Spencer said quietly. "Hotch is adopting me and giving me a new life. All the blood, brought back horrible memories. I'm okay for now. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I overheard what you said when your dad was calming you down. You said someone raped you."

Spencer looked into her eyes and saw nothing but worry and comfort in them. He knew she had nothing to do with the locker incident and he trusted her. "My uncle did, a few times."

Strong but gentle arms wrapped around him, he brought his arms around her as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

He put his head on her shoulder and instantly felt calmed as he felt her hand rub his back.

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter as I've put some nice moments in but I'll warn you all now that the ending has some sensitive subject matter to do with the uncle. No flashbacks but he likes to talk. The part with Garcia, I thought when I was writing, that this is exactly what she'd do in the programme if someone messed with her family. Reading the reviews, I've noticed that a lot want more of the other characters. I've set up a plan in this chapter which leads to the next chapter where the family are involved. William will also make another appearance soon. I'm such a tease...and I love it! Enjoy and I would love to hear from you all.  
**

**Also, I noticed email updates are going out late. Nothing to do with me, it's the site so still check if you don't get update. Hopefully, they fixed it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, your wonderful and I just can't ever stop saying how thankful I am to have you as readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch waited in Principal Wright's office as his secretary collected Mike Branning. "How on earth did this even happen? How did he get into the locker?"

"Unfortunately, some of the students have managed to get into lockers before. We're cleaning up Spencer locker and giving him new books and replacing everything. I assure you, Mr Hotchner, that Mike Branning's punishment will be severe. This isn't the first time he has pulled a prank. His targets are usually people who start to associate with Maeve Donovan, the girl who is helping Spencer at the moment. She's a wonderful girl but was in a brief relationship with Mike Branning."

"I'm staying here and having a word with him. He needs to know the consequences of doing that to my son. He's sent Spencer back in his recovery. I found Spencer behind some hedges crying and thinking that his uncle and father had tried to hurt him again. I explained to you the type of abuse he's gone through and what happened to him. He suffered a severe flashback today."

"I'm aware of Spencer's past and I assure you it has stayed confidential within the staff."

A knock came at the door. It opened to show the secretary and Mike Branning. "Here he is, Principal Wright."

Mike came into the room and took a seat. "I didn't do anything."

"We both know you're lying, Mike. You've done this before and I'm guessing that if I was to go out and ask two of your little gang, they'd confirm that. Where did you get the blood?"

"You can't prove anything."

"Mike, do you know what this man next to me does for a living? He's an agent for the FBI. He studies the behaviour of criminals and he can easily tell me when you're lying. Where did you get the blood?"

"It's from a pig," Mike admitted as he glanced at Hotch. "Why the hell is the FBI here? It was just a prank."

"It was a prank inflicted on a traumatized young man who has survived a lot more pain that you'll ever know. Your prank today has set him back in his recovery and caused him to go back to the most horrific moments of his life. A young man who is also my son. You think it's funny to cover someone in blood. I don't, I think it's cruel and cowardly. I guess you killed the pig from a local farm or pen. I'll be looking into that and informing the police. I'll leave your punishment to Principal Wright but I'll say this. You ever come near my son or Maeve Donovan again, I'll be back here with a pair of handcuffs. Got it?"

"Yes," Mike nodded.

"Yes, what?!"

"Yes, sir."

Hotch nodded to the Principal and stayed back as he waited to hear the punishment.

"Mike, you're suspended for two weeks and I'll be speaking with the school administration about you being permanently expelled from this school. I'll also be speaking with the coach of the team."

"You can't suspend me for two weeks," Mike argued. "I'm the best chance this school has of winning at the game next week. My dad won't stand for it and he won't let you expel me."

"I don't care who your father is," Principal Wright argued back. "You have repeatedly bullied students with pranks, you've caused hell for Miss Donovan and your grades have shown how much respect you lack for this school. Spencer is a new student at this school and you've caused him to fear coming to school. He is a young man trying to rebuild his life and you have severely hampered that. Now, from today, you're officially on suspension and banned from all upcoming events. That ban sticks even if you somehow stay at this school. Your mother and father are coming to collect you and are already informed. Wait outside for them. Now!"

"This isn't finished!" Mike yelled before storming out of the room. The door slammed leaving them in silence.

"Were you telling the truth about the handcuffs?" Principal Wright asked.

"Damn right I was. I'm more for his permanent expulsion. I'll tell local police about the pig."

"Mr Hotchner, I'm sorry that this happened. Spencer may take as much time as he needs and come back when he is ready. I'll have his work sent to him later today."

"Thank you," Hotch nodded.

* * *

Spencer sat in Garcia's office, watching a movie on her laptop. She had put on a comedy for him but he couldn't find it in himself to laugh. Maeve had kept him calm till he'd had to say goodbye. Hotch had brought him to the BAU as he didn't feel comfortable having him go too far out of his sight. He took off the headphones and reached for his blood splattered bag. Luckily, the things inside had avoided being hit with the blood. He stroked the bag. "Garcia, I'm sorry I ruined my new bag."

She rose up from her chair and sat down next to him. She took his hand. "Don't worry about it," she smiled. "We'll go and get you a new one after work. How do you feel?"

"I'm still a little shaky," he admitted. "Maeve really helped me. It was just all the blood. So much blood. I remembered my uncle hurting me and the feeling of the blood. I-I thought they got to me again."

She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. "They'll never hurt you again, I promise. This Maeve sounds like a lovely girl. Do you like her? I can hear how much you do in your voice."

"She's just a friend," he said. "She's beautiful and kind. I look into her eyes and just feel that I can trust her."

"You'll have to invite her for dinner," Garcia smiled. "Any girl who has captured your heart must pass my test. You're my baby boy, no matter what."

Spencer couldn't help the smile on his face. "Spencer, come over to the screens."

He came over to the screens and saw Mike's name. "Garcia, what is this?"

"I'm playing with Mike's digital world," Garcia smirked. "He's not going to have a nice time online. Turns out he likes to visit some naughty sites and download things he shouldn't. Now, he'll be lucky if he can download a my little pony video with the block I put on. No-one messes with you and gets away with it."

Spencer turned around and hugged her. "You're awesome, Garcia."

* * *

Spencer walked into school the next day, choosing not to let what happened stop him from going to school. Mike wasn't at school and he knew that he had to start being braver. He walked to his locker and put in the new combination. He opened it slowly and proceeded to put his books in. His dad had helped him through everything and Garcia had brought him a new bag at the mall the previous night. Deep down, he also wanted to see Maeve.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

He turned around and looked at Maeve. "I can't stay at home all day and think. I have to keep myself busy with school. Look, what happened yesterday, I hope it doesn't make you want to run away from me. I never intended to tell you about my Uncle. Thank you for helping me."

"What you told me, doesn't scare me. I'm happy to see you. It's my fault Mike did that to you. He's been jealous since we broke up. He's a very big mistake. I hope you don't think any less of me."

"No, I think you're wonderful," he smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault."

"You think I'm wonderful?" she blushed.

"Yes," he nodded back. "I really do."

"Spencer, there is a dance in three weeks, do you want to go with me? It's formal dress. I'd really like you to go with me."

"I've never gone to a dance," he said before looking into her eyes again. "I'd love to go with you. I have something I need to ask. My family wants to meet you. After yesterday, they want to cook dinner as a thank you. They're very protective of me. Would you come to dinner on Friday?"

"I'd love to," she said before the bell began to ring. He grabbed his books and they began to make their way to class together. He felt her hand hold his. He was about talk but she shook her head. "Just let me hold your hand."

* * *

**The next day**

Hotch had flown to Canada to speak with Ben Reid, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He let out a small smile as he walked up the stairs. Spencer had everything ready for the upcoming dinner. The entire team was now coming to dinner to meet Maeve. Rossi and Garcia were doing the cooking. Morgan and Gideon were going prepare the table while the other made sure everything got taken care of. JJ, Emily and Garcia were also helping find a suit for Spencer to wear to the dance. It gave Hotch happiness to see his son focusing on other things than his past. He came to the interview room and walked in. He remained silent as he sat down.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. Imagine my surprise when I find out I've now got more charges placed on me."

"You're going away for a long time after what you did to Spencer. You're a monster. You did that to your own nephew."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have looked so appealing."

Hotch gritted his teeth, it took every ounce inside of him not to leap across the table and beat the man to death. "You're sick. He was a thirteen year old kid, the first time, and you did that to him. I have news for you. Men like you don't last long in prison. I want to know why you did it. I want to know how you could do that to him. He told me how you held your hand over his mouth because he never stopped screaming."

"He was never supposed to happen so I was just making good use of a mistake. William didn't like it when Diana told him she got pregnant. He wanted to strangle that kid the day he was born. Spencer came to accept what he was useful for. Anger management for his father and something to keep my bed warm."

"You raped him," Hotch growled. "He's haunted by what you did but I'll tell you this, you'll never hurt him again. No-one will ever hurt my son again. He's living a normal and good life now. Out of your reach and out of William's reach. I hope they have fun with you in prison because the sooner you leave this world, the better. People like you don't deserve to live."

"You think he's your son but he isn't. He's just another pity project. You should make good use of him. You know the funniest thing. His mother was the worst."

"What are you talking about?"

"During one of our last times, we were on the couch downstairs. I had a duvet over us. Made it all dark and promised him that if he behaved I'd show a little light. She came downstairs, humming of all things. She came into the living room and picked up some books, unaware we were under the covers. I continued and Spencer didn't make a sound till she went back upstairs, then he cried. What kind of mother does that?"

"She was mentally ill and most probably wasn't thinking straight. You used his worst fear to control him."

"And he loved it," Ben smirked.

Hotch jolted up and smacked Ben across the face, he went to hit the man again but a guard came in and stopped him. "He isn't worth it, sir."

"He's worth nothing," Hotch said as he stormed out of the room.

**Please review **

**Also, complete random question, do any of you watch Sherlock?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am really sorry to my readers of Permanent but I can't update that tonight as I have to get up really early in the morning and I also want to add a new scene to it after receiving a message today from a reader who had some really good ideas that I'm happy to put in. Really sorry again. Okay, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I think that it is a really nice chapter, a particular favourite of mine is the ending of the chapter. I know it was really random to ask you all about Sherlock but I got curious. Yes, I love Sherlock and I watch it when it is on and on DVD when I'm in the mood. I've got the last episode of season three on Sunday, it's already showing in the UK. Sorry if I was really random with the question. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Translations for the parts in Italian are first - You look amazing and welcome to the family**

**Second is - Your family is very welcoming.**

**These were done using google translate so if I have any italian speakers who may have better translations, please leave them in a review and I'll replace them.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful, amazing and the you all deserve a mountain of gifts! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer felt nervous with each step he took towards his house, he knew the entire team was waiting for them to arrive for dinner. He had gone to the local park with Maeve before heading back home, to give everyone time to get ready. She held his hand, which meant the feeling going through his heart never seemed to stop.

"I hope you're ready to meet them all," he said. "Dad and the team are a family and I became part of that family when he decided to adopt me. They all just want to meet you. I'm sorry if they are embarrassing but they mean well. My little brother, Jack, might also get excited."

"It's fine," Maeve laughed gently. "Trust me, my family is looking forward to meeting you next week and they are really embarrassing. My mom will probably want to ask you all these questions. I'm going to make her promise to keep it light. I'm sure I can handle anything that your dad and family do tonight."

"Thank you for being my friend, Maeve."

"Thank you too, for being mine, Spencer."

They reached his house a few minutes later, he went to walk forward but her hand, held on to his hand. "Spencer, do I look okay?"

"You look amazing," he smiled as he began to lead her up the path. "Oh, and don't be surprised if Garcia asks a lot of questions. She's very protective but you'll instantly like her."

He walked up this door and opened it. He walked in and instantly got hit with the aroma of food being prepared. Maeve let go of his hand and walked nervously in front of him as he closed the door. Garcia came around the corner with Hotch. "Hey, dad. Hey, Garcia. Maeve, this is Penelope Garcia."

"Everyone just calls me Garcia though," she said as she walked forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maeve."

"Nice to meet you too," Maeve smiled as she held out her hand. Garcia gave it a comforting shake. "Spencer has told me a lot about you all. I think he's more nervous than I am."

"He shouldn't be and neither should you, we don't bite," Garcia laughed gently. "Let's go meet the others."

Maeve walked with Garcia while Spencer and Hotch followed them into the kitchen. Everyone in the room turned and looked at them. "Everyone, this is Maeve."

Rossi was the first to come forward. "Welcome, Maeve. My name is David Rossi, call me Rossi. Please don't feel nervous. Hai un aspetto sorprendente e benvenuto alla famiglia."

"La tua famiglia è molto accogliente," Maeve responded in Italian. Rossi let out a chuckle before clapping his hands.

"She speaks Italian, she's perfect," Rossi said. "Where did you learn Italian?"

"My grandmother taught my mother and my mother taught me. It's family tradition to know Italian."

"Wonderful tradition," Rossi smiled. Morgan stepped forward and held out his hand.

"I'm Derek Morgan, call me Morgan. It's great to meet you. You've caught Spencer's attention. He can't stop talking about you."

"He's caught my attention too," Maeve said, looking back and smiling at Spencer. She turned back to Morgan. "Any man who can quote Edgar Allan Poe from memory is great in my eyes."

"Go Poe," Morgan chuckled before stepping aside. Emily introduced herself next.

"Lovely to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Emily."

"Lovely to meet you too," Maeve said. Gideon came next.

"I'm Jason Gideon but call me Gideon. I see that you like Poe, do you like any other authors?"

"I enjoy Bukowski's poetry and I'm fascinated with Isaac Asimov and Philip. K. Dick. Spencer and myself have discussed their novels at length. Spencer also gave me Empty Planet to read. It's a strange but compelling book."

"We must talk about some other authors."

"I look forward to it."

"I'm JJ. I hope you're hungry because Rossi and Garcia have made a lot of food. My son Henry is also here so he may get a little curious about you. Same with my husband, Will."

"I have a young cousin and she's curious about everything," Maeve laughed gently. "It's wonderful to meet you all."

* * *

They were all sat down at the table together, Spencer sat next to Maeve. Jack had shown all the models that Spencer had built for him to Maeve and had talked non-stop about his brother. Maeve spooned some more pasta on Spencer's plate. "You need to eat more, Spencer. I didn't see you eat much at lunch today."

He looked at the pasta, relented and began to eat it.

"Thank you," Garcia whispered to her from the other side. "He hasn't eaten much since the other day. Thank you again for looking after him and calming him down that day. He was very shaken up when he came to my office later that day."

Gideon was distracting Spencer while they spoke.

"He told me what happened to him and why he freaked out. He's such a nice person and even though I've only known him for a week, he's become a very good friend. Mike didn't exactly let anyone become close friends with me. It's my fault he got hit with the blood. Spencer defended me and Mike got jealous. I've never met anyone like Spencer and I think he's so strong for surviving what's happened to him."

"He's never met anyone like you," Garcia smiled. "He's been very happy since he met you and I've never seen him like this. He is strong and I don't how he survived it all but I'm so happy he did. He's part of the family now and so are you."

* * *

Maeve laughed as she balanced on the Wii board, playing the snowboarding game, she was racing Spencer while Jack and Henry watched. The others were in the kitchen cleaning up and talking.

"Go on, Spencer!" Jack shouted. Maeve managed to get in front of him and get across the finish line before him.

"Yes!" she clapped before jumping off the board. "That was great."

"I thought I could stay ahead of you," he grinned before doing a little bow. "I bow to the winner."

Maeve laughed gently before Henry got on one board while Jack got on the other. "Come on, Henry. Let's make this two wins."

"Jack, you beat me all the time at this," Spencer said. "I know you can level the score."

* * *

Opening the door for her, he watched Maeve step out of the car. He walked her to her door. "I hope you had a nice night."

"I had a wonderful night. Your family is really nice and all of them very welcoming."

"Um, I got this for you. I wanted to give it to you after dinner. Here," he said holding out a small box.

She opened the box and a large smile came across her face. Reaching in she brought out a small necklace, with a small gold book on. She examined it and found her name engraved. "It's beautiful. You didn't need to give me this."

"I wanted to," he said. "No-one has ever helped me like you have. I've never actually known someone as great as you."

He didn't expect what happened next. Soft lips came and kissed his lips. He didn't know how to react for a moment before he kissed her back. The porch lights flashed twice causing Maeve to come away and giggle. "That's my parents."

"Wow," he said as he looked at her. "I've never kissed a girl before."

"I think I'd like us to become more than friends," she said. "Just think about the dance and tonight. I look forward to seeing you again. Text me if you need to talk. Goodnight, Spencer. I had a wonderful evening."

"Goodnight, Maeve," he said, still slightly dazed from the kiss. She walked into her house and gave him a small goodbye wave. He walked back to the car and got into the passenger seat. He turned to his father. "What just happened?"

"Your first kiss," he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," he grinned.

* * *

Spencer laid asleep in his bed, he whimpered and clenched the bed sheet as his mind tortured him again. Hotch came into the room after hearing his whimpers.

"No, it hurts," he cried in his sleep. "Nhhh...argh! Stop!"

Jack appeared at the door and walked in. "Jack, go back to bed," Hotch whispered. Jack ignored his father and walked to Spencer, he brought his hand up and stroked his finger down his big brother's nose. Hotch watched with amazement as Spencer calmed in his sleep and stopped struggling. Spencer's body relaxed and he saw his hand let go of the bed cover. Spencer slipped back into a gentle sleep.

"You have to stroke his nose," Jack whispered.

"Have you done this before?" Hotch said quietly.

"I hear him crying in his sleep. He sleeps if you stroke his nose. Helps him calm down."

Hotch picked up his son and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open a fraction. He carried his son back to bed and tucked him back in. "You are the best little brother that Spencer could ever have."

"He is the best big brother ever," Jack said making Hotch smile.

**Please review**

**Permanent will get a nice long chapter tomorrow to make up for not updating today.**

**Also, what is the view of Beth coming into the story?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and I've decided that Beth won't come into this story. Some of you don't want her in here and I'm not familiar with her character enough to write her in comfortably. I hope that this is okay. I adored writing the end of this chapter, I think that it's because most dances I've gone to ended up with me looking after someone drunk. My prom sucked too. It's not a prom in this chapter but just a nice dance. I love writing Maeve and Reid, I get a little buzz doing it. Regarding me ever writing a CM/ Sherlock crossover fic. Maybe, in the future but not yet. I'm open to it though. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and I just adore you. I want to bake a bunch of chocolate cupcakes and give them all to you. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer opted to walk to school, there was no need for his dad to make two trips. As he came to the school, he pulled out his phone and sent a message telling Hotch that he had made it and he was fine. It was part of the deal they had made with each other. He could walk to school as long as he sent regular messages. He smiled as he watched Maeve get off the school bus. He waited by the tree as she came over. "Hey, Maeve."

"Hey, Spencer. It's a beautiful morning."

"It is," he smiled, he looked at her neck and found the necklace he had brought for her, gracing her elegant neck. "You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course, I am," she smiled at him. "I noticed you were a little quiet over the weekend. I didn't hear much from you. I didn't mean to scare you with what I said. I've just never felt like this around anyone before and never met someone like you. We can just be friends if you want."

"I'd like to become more than friends too," he said. "It's just-"

He hesitated before taking a deep breath. "Maeve, I had a really bad life before my dad came and rescued me. I've been hurt before in so many ways and I'm afraid that my past is going to get in the way and hurt you. My biological father is in prison and I know that he'll stay there. He tried to do something and they will put him away after the trial permanently. What I'm trying to say is, I'd love us to become more than friends, I thought about it all weekend. I just don't want my past to hurt you. I want to tell you the truth before you make any decisions. I've also never been with anyone before. My experiences when it comes to any kind of love haven't been good. Especially the one you know."

"Do you want to talk at lunch? We can talk all we want then. Spencer, nothing you tell me will scare me away. I'm more than happy to become more than friends. Don't be afraid of your past, look forward to a great future."

* * *

They sat together on the grass, under the tree and away from anyone that could overhear them.

"I'm ready to listen," she said gently.

"You know what my uncle did to me. It started when I was thirteen, he'd visit for a few days once a year and that is when it would happen. The last time it happened was four months before I met Hotch, my new dad. I still have nightmares. Since I was three, William, my biological father, beat me. He never did anything like my uncle but he was violent drunk most of the time."

"Where was your mother in all this?"

"She had paranoid schizophrenia," he said nervously. "I took care of her till she died. She, uh, she got murdered by the same man who tried to murder me."

"What?" Maeve gasped. "Someone tried to murder you!"

"That's how I met Hotch. A man was killing young men and my dad's team came to catch him. I had to walk home from school after someone slashed the tyres on my bike. The man, his name was Eric, dragged me into a bush and strangled me. He got interrupted but I was unconscious by then. I got taken to hospital where I met my new dad and he questioned me till William came. William signed me out and when we got home, he locked me in the closet. He used to handcuff me to a bar and put tape around my legs and over my mouth when I did things wrong in his eyes."

She put her arm around him. "Oh, Spencer."

"I won't tell you everything about Eric, just know that he got arrested and is now in prison. My dad brought me back here and he gained temporary custody of me."

He didn't ever want to tell her about his attempted suicide.

"I thought you said he was your adoptive dad."

"He is, well, the paperwork is almost through. He's my father now and I'm his son. I had some trouble adjusting to everything being so normal but coming here, I felt like I had a home but I was constantly afraid of being ripped away from it all. I went back to Vegas for my mother's funeral. I couldn't take the pain of saying goodbye so I left the ceremony to get some peace. William surprised me and kidnapped me from the funeral. He beat and burned me during that few hours I was with him. He tried to bury me alive. I begged him not to. He hit me in the head and then I woke up in hospital a few days later. During my recovery, Hotch began the adoption process. The faint bruises I had when I came here are from that. Maeve, I wanted to tell you all this because I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather tell you this than have lies between us. I really like you, I did the first time I saw you. I understand if you want to walk away."

"I really like you too," she smiled. "I'm not walking away. Everything you've told me is in the past, a past that you've survived and come out stronger from. I'm not scared. I'm not going to get hurt because I know you'll be there to protect me. The fact you've told me the truth and that you trust me enough to tell me, means a lot to me. I know we've only known each other for a small time but I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend," he smiled at her.

"It's settled then," she giggled before leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed her back and stroked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Spencer woke up and smiled when he realised it was the day of the dance. He had gone to dinner at Maeve's house and her parents had amazed him. Her father had asked him about his intentions and he had answered that he just wanted to make Maeve happy. It turned out to be a good answer. He had taken the test for his IQ and now knew it was one hundred and eighty-seven and that he could read twenty thousand words a minute. The teachers were talking about moving him up after a while to the senior class. Deep down, even though he knew the educational benefits, he liked the normalcy of school. At his old school, he would have done anything to escape the bullying but here people were nice and the one person who had tried to hurt him, had permanently been expelled. He didn't want to skip grades anymore, especially as it meant taking him away from Maeve and not seeing her as much.

He got out of bed and washed his teeth, as he finished, he heard a thud come from down stairs. He heard Jack begin to cry. Rushing down the stairs, he found that Jack had fallen down a few of the stairs. Their dad was in the shower and probably had not heard the thud. He picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "Jack, are you okay?"

Tears came down Jack's cheeks. "I hurt my head and my arm," he sniffed.

"Let me look," he said as he wiped the tears with a tissue. He checked Jack's arm and felt it. Nothing seemed broken and it looked like Jack would only have a bruise on his arm. He looked at his head and felt a bump on the forehead.

"Jack, follow my finger," Spencer said as he moved his finger side to side, up and down. He grabbed an ice pack and put it on Jack's forehead. "Do you have headache? Did you bump it hard?"

"A little," Jack said. "I slipped."

He heard the bathroom door upstairs open. "DAD! Can you come here?"

Hotch came down the stairs quickly and found Spencer holding the ice pack to Jack's head. "What happened?"

"He fell down a few of the stairs, his arm hurts but I checked it and I think he'll just have a bad bruise. He's got a little bump to the head but he remained conscious and followed my finger fine."

"Daddy," Jack said as he reached his hand up. Hotch came forward and hugged his son. He took away the ice pack and felt the bump, it wasn't a big bump but he'd keep an eye on him for the day. "You're okay, kiddo. Just keep that on your head."

"Spencer is like a doctor," Jack smiled.

"Dr Hotchner-Reid," Hotch said before placing an arm around Spencer. "Nice ring to it."

* * *

He knocked on Maeve's door and couldn't help the grin that came on his face as she opened it. She was wearing a cream coloured dress that flowed gracefully around her, she wore his necklace around her neck. "You look beautiful, Maeve."

Maeve laughed gently. "Thanks. You look handsome. Very 007."

"Garcia picked it out," he said. Her parents came to the door as she stepped out. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Donovan."

"Hello, Spencer," Mrs Donovan smiled. "You take good care of my daughter, you hear?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Back by eleven," Mr Donovan said.

"Yes, sir" Spencer nodded. "I have my dad and aunt chaperoning us, they volunteered to help with the dance. You don't have to worry."

"Off you go then," Maeve's mother said. Maeve kissed her parents goodbye. She held Spencer's hand as they made their way to the car where Garcia and Hotch were waiting.

* * *

He laughed as they danced together. He'd never had a night like this before, never in his life. He twirled her around and felt himself come out of his shell. They had enjoyed some drink and had their photo taken, sat down and talked for a while before coming to the dance floor. Garcia and his dad had kept an eye on him all night, he felt comforted by them watching over them. As the music stopped, he managed to catch his breath. A slow song began to play and he watched everyone come close together. He took Maeve's hands, awkwardly at first, till she placed them around her hips and put her arms around him. He danced with her and never stopped looking into her eyes, they swayed to the music. She rested her head on his chest and let his heart beat, be her music. She came away from his chest and kissed him. He kissed her back and they continued, not caring about anyone around them.

* * *

Hotch leaned against the wall with Garcia, he watched as Spencer and Maeve kissed each other, dancing away to a slow melody. He felt great joy as he watched his son dance with his girlfriend. A wonderful girl who had brought Spencer happiness. Garcia looked to him. "Hotch, are you crying?"

He blinked, wiped his cheeks and straightened. "No, I'm not. Just hot air."

"Aww," Garcia said gently before smiling. "I know, it's amazing. I've never seen him this alive either. I love him too and in my eyes, he's my nephew. He knows that. I'm struggling not to cry. Never thought I'd see you do it."

He laughed. "It's just after everything, he's dancing and having a great time. He deserves it. I'm just happy for him."

"I am too," she smiled before hitting his arm. "Now, stop getting so emotional. You're supposed to keep me from getting emotional."

They both laughed gently before looking up to watch Spencer again.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like this chapter. I've taken a review suggestion for some Morgan and Spencer time and I hope you all like him in this chapter. I love you all sending me private messages. I wish fanfic had like a video chat thing so everyone could discuss criminal minds and other fanfics. Okay, so this has some minor time jumps in but to get the story moving and because I want to get Spencer to an older age, like 17-18 in the next few chapters, there might be a big time jump. I'm just putting it out there and hope that is okay with you all. William will make a appearance in the next chapter...him, Hotch, Gideon and Rossi in a room. How do you think things will go? Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're absolutely stellar and I cherish every review. I seriously love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Morgan brought over two styrofoam boxes of food and put them on the table. He pushed one in front of Spencer and opened the box. "Dig in, Spencer."

Spencer began to eat the burger and fries in front of him. "These are good french fries."

Morgan smiled and was happy that the young man was eating more and more. He was enjoying his day out with Spencer and the next stop would involve going to the mall. Rossi had given Morgan money to spend on Spencer. His job for the day was to keep Spencer occupied while the others sorted out some things. Ethel Turner, Spencer's aunt, had come to Virginia to see her nephew. The others also wanted to surprise him with a party. He couldn't wait to see his face when Hotch told him that all the paper work had gone through and he was now legally a Hotchner.

"How are things going with Maeve?"

"Really good," Spencer grinned. "She's out with her parents today but I'm seeing her tomorrow. We're going to the park."

"Did you ever think that you'd have a girlfriend?"

"Honestly, no. I only had one friend in Vegas and before Maeve, I'd never been in a relationship with someone. I'm really happy though with Maeve as my girlfriend, she's amazing and I can't forget that night at the dance. We danced, kissed and I just felt wonderful that night. She never takes off the necklace I got for her and I never take off the gift that she gave to me."

"What did she get you?"

Spencer reached under his shirt and pulled out a small silver dog tag with writing on it. Morgan looked at it and smiled as he read it.

_'How do you spell 'love'?'_  
_'You don't spell it...you feel it.'_

"That's a really nice quote," Morgan said. "Where is it from?"

"Promise not to laugh, it's one of her favourite quotes and has been since she was little," Spencer said.

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"It's A.A. Milne, it's from Winnie the Pooh. Piglet asks Pooh how to spell love and Pooh tells him that you don't spell it, you feel it. She loves the quote and I love it too. She's special but we're taking it slow in some ways. We kiss but when she tries to touch me in some places, perfectly innocent places, things go downhill."

"What do you mean?"

"We kiss and sometimes we get into it. We're not doing anything bad, I promise you that. I don't want you to think we're doing anything bad and inappropriate. We got a little handsy one. I can't talk to dad about this but I know you'll understand. She touched the bottom of my back and for a moment, her hand hit my belt. I freaked out. When I was fourteen, during one my uncle's attacks, he got very violent."

"How violent?"

"I didn't want it to happen," Spencer's voice shook. "We were alone in the house. William had taken mom to see the doctor. Ben found me in the kitchen, doing the last of my chores. He pinned me against the sink and pulled my head back by my hair. I managed to shove him back but he grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor. He ripped off my belt and rolled me on my stomach. He used the belt to tied my hands together and then he hit me during...well during the attack. When she touched my belt, it came flooding back. I don't like telling dad all this. Maeve understands why I find some things difficult and she accepts my screwed up past. Morgan, I don't want to skip grades anymore. I want to stay and progress with everyone else. I'm afraid to tell dad because he seems excited about having me reach my full potential. I like how normal I am being with Maeve and being with others my age. I've never been normal but I want to keep it now. I don't want him to get angry with me, not after all he's done for me."

"He's not going to get angry with you. Spencer, what your uncle did to you won't be easy to overcome. I know this from experience. You're going to have some problems and I'm not going to lie to you. It took a while before I could be in a relationship fully and even then I had problems. I know you don't have to worry about this for, at least, two years. Trust me, wait till your old enough, kid."

"I wasn't planning on doing that any time soon," Spence said. "What kind of problems?"

"How did you feel when your uncle was hurting you?"

"Like dirt, like I was nothing more than something to help him get his sick kicks from. He pinned me down and I felt helpless."

"I felt same way when I got hurt as a teenager," Morgan admitted. "You don't want to feel like that when you're older and you try to take control when you're older. You might end up hurting the person you love by trying to take control. I want to warn you that you need to take things slow with Maeve and don't do anything you're not ready for."

"Thanks for talking to me about this," Spencer said. "It means a lot. Thanks, uncle Morgan."

"Just call me Morgan. Don't start using uncle till I get grey hairs."

"You shave your head though," Spencer said. "How will I see them?"

"Exactly why I shave my head," Morgan chuckled causing Spencer to start laughing again.

* * *

Walking through the house, he wondered why Morgan was taking him into the garden. He jumped as everyone yelled surprise. He looked around and wondered why a party had gotten set up for him. "What is all of this?"

He froze when he saw his aunt Ethel come over. "Hello, Spencer."

"I thought this was my home," he began to panic before turning to Hotch. "I thought you were adopting me. You're sending me to live with my aunt, aren't you?"

"Spencer, no," Hotch said as he stepped forward. "Your aunt came to check on you and to see you. She wanted to make sure that you had a good home. This party is a celebration. The paperwork is all finalised and you are now officially and legally Spencer Hotchner-Reid. I'm now legally your dad. The adoption is all finished."

"Really?" Spencer grinned.

"Really," Hotch nodded. Spencer hugged Hotch and couldn't control his happiness. He loved his aunt but she had barely seen him over the years. He loved the fact the adoption had finished and was now legal.

* * *

He sat under the trees at the table with his aunt. "Aunt Ethel, I'm sorry about mom."

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "She didn't suffer and that is what matters. She's at peace now. You seem happy here."

"I am happy here," Spencer said.

"Why didn't you tell me about what was happening?" she said, her eyes watering. "Why did you tell me about Ben and William?"

"They made sure I was scared. Ben threatened to kill mom and William threatened her too. I didn't want him to hurt her. I tried to run away to your house once but it didn't happen. William caught me and after what he did to me, I learned never to try again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm okay now. I have a Dad and Jack, I like school here and I have a girlfriend, a wonderful girl called Maeve."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed her a picture of Maeve.

"Oh, she's pretty," Ethel smiled. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Almost two months now, she helped me on my first day at school and we've grown close in a short amount of time. Aunt Ethel, I'm still your nephew but I also have a family here. I'm safe here. William and Ben can't hurt me here. I'll visit you."

"I know you will. I just needed to come and made sure you were safe here. I needed to know you had a good home now. It's certainly more than I could ever give you. I'm sorry I didn't do more. I just didn't know."

He hugged her. "It's okay. I'm safe and I'm happy."

* * *

**One month later**

Spencer sat in the bathroom, it was 6.30am and he felt horrible. He felt hot and kept himself next to the toilet as kept throwing up. There was pain in his abdomen that wouldn't go away. The pain was new but had gotten worse in a short amount of time. He'd felt sick since early yesterday morning. He bucked and threw up in the toilet, he coughed as he finished and gritted his teeth at the pain in his stomach. He heard his father call him for breakfast, Jack had been at a sleepover so it was just them. He wiped his mouth and made his way downstairs. It was probably just a bug and he didn't want to worry him. Making his way downstairs, he grabbed the banister as everything began to sway and blur. He managed to get down some of the stairs and used the wall to hold himself up. He walked into the kitchen and fell to his knees. He coughed and threw up again.

"Spencer!" Hotch urgently called as he ran over. He waited for Spencer to finish. He touched Spencer's head and found it hot and sweaty. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good," he moaned. "I think I need to get to the hospital."

He slumped against Hotch.

Hotch brought him into a bridal carry and rushed out the door, he closed it behind him. Going over to the car, he put him in the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's seat. He watched as Spencer's body began to shiver. His son needed to get to the hospital.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted it longer but my hands are giving me trouble. Hopefully, they get better by tomorrow so I can write normally. Shouldn't be a problem after taking some pills. If you sent me a PM, I'll message you back tomorrow. Okay, so this chapter has some good bits in and yes, the cliffhanger queen has struck again at the end. But, it isn't what you all think? Not everything connects to Spencer. Okay, so enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I adore you all. I could just cuddle you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Opening his eyes, he felt groggy and sleepy, his eyes fluttered for a moment before opening fully. He looked to his left and found Emily sat next to his bed. "Emmy," he slurred before wondering why he had said Emmy.

"Hey, Spencer," she smiled, putting down her magazine and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy and weird," he sighed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," she said. "You fell unconscious in the car when Hotch was rushing you to the hospital. You've been out for almost a day, it's Sunday. The doctors had to take out your appendix. You had appendicitis and it's lucky you got operated on when you did. It almost burst. You'll make a full recovery and it's just the medication making you a little out of it. I'm not the only one watching over you."

She pointed to the other side of the bed, he turned his head and smiled at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. "Maeve."

"Gideon called her using your phone and told her. She came straight down here and refuses to leave you alone. Hang on, I have to keep a promise," Emily said before going over and gently shaking Maeve's shoulder. Maeve woke up and immediately saw Spencer's brown eyes. She rose from her seat and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Spencer," she smiled. "I'm happy you're awake. I've been so worried."

She came down and hugged him gently, he put one of his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"Where's my dad?" he asked as his mind suddenly registered that his father wasn't there.

"He's getting some food with Jack," Emily explained quickly. "He'll be back soon. I'll leave you two alone and go find them."

She left the room, checking on them one last time.

"You won't have that big of a scar," Maeve said. "Oh, here."

She brought out the dog tag she had given to him before and placed it around his neck. "Your dad got them to give it to me. I just hated not knowing what was going on. Next time, when you're ill, tell me straight away."

"I will," he smiled back at her. "I feel like hell. I've felt worse though. I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep then," she said.

"I just woke up," he sighed, fighting the burning need to fall back to sleep. "Don't want to leave you again."

Maeve kicked off her shoes and made sure there were no wires on the bed. She gentle laid next to him and put his arm around herself. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry about that."

Spencer fell asleep after a few seconds and Maeve fell asleep not long after.

* * *

Hotch made his way back to the room with Jack next to him. They walked in and found Maeve asleep with Spencer on the bed. Jack went to the bed and placed a small blue 'get well' bear under Spencer's other arm. "Are you sure he's okay, daddy?"

"He's fine," Hotch said as he walked in. "Just a little poorly."

"So he isn't hurt like before?"

"No, Jack. Nothing like that. He had something called appendicitis, something in his stomach got a little too big and they had to take it out. He'll be up and about, his normal self in no time."

* * *

**A month later**

Hotch stood outside the interview room, he looked through the small window and struggled to control his anger. Tomorrow, William went on trial for what he had done to Spencer. Today, Hotch wanted answers. Gideon and Rossi were with him and were also coming in to speak with William. He was taking a few minutes to compose himself before going in the room. He had lost control when confronting Ben Reid. As much as he wanted to lose control and beat the hell out of William, he couldn't. The trial was tomorrow and he wanted William put away for a long time.

"You ready?" Gideon asked.

"If I go to punch him, pull me back. I don't want to give him anything to use in court."

They walked into the room. Hotch took a seat at the table while Rossi and Gideon stood at his side. He stared at William, seeing no emotion in the man's eyes. "Hello, Mr Reid. How is prison?"

"Entertaining," William said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Good to know they are treating you well," Rossi said. "Nice black eye, by the way."

"What do you all want?"

"I want an answer to a question."

"I want an answer first," William snapped back quickly. "How is my son?"

"He's got a life now, one away from you and your brother. He's not your son either," Gideon said.

"I screwed his mother and she gave birth to him nine months later, it's my blood running through his veins."

"Your fists were also the ones that marked him when you beat him for not doing your shirts. He's my son, not yours," Hotch said stoically.

"He'll never be your son."

"He is my son. I adopted him and I love him, like a father should. He has a wonderful little brother who he loves. He's got a good home and a good life. Something you never gave him. Now, answer me this. How does a father walk away from his son being raped?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Hotch growled. "You heard his muffled screams in that closet, you knew what your brother was doing. I don't understand how you could walk away from that happening to Spencer. You must have seen other signs but never bothered to ask. You must have seen Spencer limping or wondered why your brother wanted to be alone with him so much. I want to know how you could do that. How much did you really know? I want the truth."

"Why should I give you the truth?"

"If you don't," Rossi said as he stepped forward and put his hands on the table. "I'll make sure they add more charges to you. You assisted in the sexual abuse of a minor and failed to prevent multiple assaults."

"That's crap," William shouted. "I didn't do anything like that!"

"You're an accomplice in your brother's crimes. Tell him what he wants to know and we won't have those charges placed on you. They'll do much worse to you in prison when they learn you helped someone hurt a child in that way," Gideon said angrily.

"I knew from the start!" William said quickly, cracking under the pressure. "He's always been like that. Even as teenagers, he had sick urges."

"Are you telling us he's had other victims?"

"I am," William sighed. "He didn't exactly like it when his prom date said no. I knew that he was hurting Spencer. I even walked in once, I shut the door before he knew I was there, before either of them knew I had seen anything. It started when Spencer was thirteen."

Hotch caught a glimpse of Gideon surging forward, he quickly got up and caught Gideon's fist before it could meet its mark. "Rossi, take him outside."

"Son of a bitch!" Gideon yelled at William before Rossi took him out. Hotch sat down again.

"You knew that your son was getting abused by his uncle, by your brother. You make me sick. Everything about you makes me sick. You tried to murder your own flesh and blood, you beat him and made his life a living hell and your let your brother violate him. What for?!"

"Ben needed to be kept happy."

Hotch got up and kicked the chair back. "I hope you rot in hell! I hope they treat you the way you deserve to get treated in prison."

Hotch stormed out of the room, struggling to keep himself calm.

* * *

**Two days later**

"A life sentence," Hotch explained to Spencer. The trial had been the day before and William Reid had gotten sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. He had come home to a happy scene though. Jack and Spencer watching Star Wars, a sight that made him smile. He had sat with them and watched the rest of the movie with them.

"Do you think that he'll last that long?" Spencer said.

"Honestly," Hotch said. "I don't think he'll last that long. How do you feel?"

"Happy," Spencer sighed. "I honestly don't want to think about him that much. He's the man who made my life a living hell and let me get abused. He's the one that tried to kill me. You're my dad and you look after me. You've given me a home and a life I never though I'd have. Thank you. You're my dad and I want to focus on my family, not my past."

Hotch smiled. "Okay, we won't talk about him anymore. Morgan told me about the fact you didn't want to skip grades."

"Are you mad?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to offer some advice. You can still study at school but you can also take advanced lessons and study for a PhD online. You don't have to leave school. You can have the best of both worlds if you want."

"Do you think I could handle it?"

"I do," Hotch grinned. "You're amazing and I know you could do it."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Spencer moaned gently as he came out of his sleep, something disturbed him. He opened his eyes and saw a man above his bed. A hand came down over his mouth as he tried to scream. He screamed into the hand but stilled when a knife came to his throat.

"Stop struggling or you die."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I really hope you like this chapter. I left you all a hint in the last chapter. Not everything is because of Spencer. Everything is made clear in this chapter and I liked writing this chapter. I must admit, I think torture, gore and blood come a little too easy to me. It's not a crime though to be good at writing Reid whump, it just disturbs my mother how gory and far I can go with it. The pills worked and my hands feel better. Sorry about that, regular problem which isn't being solved by my doctors. I only love one doctor in this world and it's Dr Spencer Reid. At the moment, I'm working on requests that have gotten sent to me but due to not such a great start to the year, I've not been able to do. By the end of the week, all requests will get finished. Some requests are easier to write than others so not sure about the order of them. Okay, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're absolutely just huggable and wonderful. I cherish every review. I seriously love you all. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch heard a click, a click that he recognised all too well. He turned around to face the barrel of a gun. The man holding the gun had his eyes and part of his nose covered with a mask. "Hello, Agent Hotchner. No sudden movements or consequences will follow."

"Who are you?" Hotch asked. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm here because you recently captured a friend of mine, one that liked murdering men with a noose."

"Your friend is James Bolton," Hotch said stoically. He heard a thud come from outside his door, his mind flashed to Spencer. He was more thankful than ever that Jack was staying with Jessica for the night. "Are you alone?"

"Not quite," the man smirked. "Oh, Lucifer."

Hotch tried to rush out of the bed when his bedroom door slammed open to show the man, known as Lucifer, holding a knife to Spencer's throat. He also had a mask on. His eyes burned with rage as he took in the duct tape around Spencer's mouth, hands and ankles. The man in the mask stood and brought the gun forward.

"Not so fast, Agent Hotchner. You make one wrong move and I'll make sure Spencer here has a repeat of his past. You see, I did my research before I came here. I know all about you, Aaron Hotchner. I must admit I was expecting little Jack present but oh well, one son is enough to keep you in check. I know what his uncle did to him and you disobey me, Mr Lucifer here will give him a reminder of that pain. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Hotch said quickly, his eyes never leaving his son. "Spencer, everything will be okay. I won't let them hurt you. They aren't going to hurt you."

"Lucifer, take Spencer back to his room and make sure he is a good little boy. Don't do anything unless I tell you. Hit him if he misbehaves."

"NO!" Hotch yelled. "I want him kept in my sight."

"Lucifer," the man sighed.

Spencer grunted as the man holding him turned him around and slapped him hard across the face. He slammed into the floor with a loud thud.

"Son of a bitch," Hotch growled.

"You're not in charge," the man in the mask said, waving the guy gently to remind Hotch it was there. "Lucifer, take him."

Spencer whimpered as he dragged away from his father. Hotch watched with horror as his son got dragged into the room.

* * *

The man slammed him back on his bed and closed the door. He locked it and turned back. "Don't expect to get out of this without a little pain."

He climbed on the bed and sat on Spencer's hips. Spencer struggled and then grunted as the man grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking it back. "I can do things much worse than this, Spencer," he growled before going to Spencer's ear. "Probably will."

Spencer couldn't help the fear inside of him, his mind was fighting not to flashback to his uncle hurting him. "Now, Spencer. I'm going to remove this tape from your mouth. You scream and I'll start hurting you. Are you going to scream?"

He slowly shook his head to answer. The tape was slowly removed, allowing him to bring in a small gasp of fear. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Your father has taken something from us and we just want to get it back. Once he's made all the arrangements for us to do that, we'll leave. I may have some fun with you first, nothing that you haven't had done before."

"Please, don't," Spencer pleaded. "Please, I'm begging you, just leave us alone. If your friend got arrested, he deserved it."

Another slap came across his face before the gloved hand slammed over his mouth and nose. He bucked as he couldn't breathe. "He didn't deserve it! Those men deserved what happened to them. Don't you say anything about my friend again!"

He took him a large gulp of air as the hand came away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The man got up and went around the room. He picked up small items, then put them down again. He came across a picture of Maeve and picked it up. "This your girlfriend, she's pretty. I might pay her a visit."

"You will never touch her," Spencer snapped with anger. "Put it down."

"Or what?" the man laughed as he walked back over. He straddled Spencer again. "You can't do anything but lay here and be pretty for me."

"I'm never letting you touch me. I won't go through that again."

Spencer brought out his arms from behind his back and stabbed a pencil into the man's eye. He pushed it further causing some blood to hit his shirt and face. He grabbed the knife from the man's belt before shoving the heavy body off his bed. He cut his feet free and scrambled off the bed. He could hear his attacker screaming in pain. A gunshot came through house making him fear the worst. He scrambled for the door and tried to unlock it.

An arm came around his neck and pulled him away from the door, his body collided with the floor as he got thrown down. The knife fell from his hand and slid across the floor. The man straddled him and tried to pull down his trousers. "YOU STABBED ME IN THE EYE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY. FUCK YOU TILL YOU DIE!"

"SPENCER!" Hotch's voice came from outside his door. He tried to fight but found himself turned on his stomach and pinned down.

"DAD! HELP ME!" he screamed as he felt his trousers being tugged down. His bedroom door cracked open and hit the wall. A gunshot pierced the air. Spencer barely registered his father running over and lifting the man off him. His trousers got pulled up and two hands gripped his face.

"Spencer! Spencer!"

He focused again and quickly threw his arms around his father. "Dad," he cried. Hotch pulled him out of the room and guided him downstairs. He grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

* * *

Hotch sat with Spencer in the ambulance as the paramedic checked him over. He kept his arm around Spencer and held him close. He remembered hearing his son scream for help and didn't hesitate to kill the bastard who had tried to rape Spencer. The paramedic had wiped all the blood from Spencer's face and Garcia had grabbed him some clothes that he had changed into. There was some bruising around his face, side and shoulder. He held Spencer closer. He was proud that Spencer had fought back and Hotch knew without Spencer stabbing the man in the eye, he would never have been able to get the gun away from the other man.

"Does he need to go to hospital?" JJ asked from the other side of the ambulance. She had rushed over as soon as the call had come through.

"No, he's fine. Just some bruising. I suggest that he takes it easy for a day or two."

"I suggest you take it easy too," the paramedic pointed to Hotch. "You took a good hit to your head."

"Can I stay with Morgan?" Spencer said, surprising them. "I don't want to go back into the house right now."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"I need to talk to Morgan. I-I don't want to go back in the house, not yet. You need to go and see Jack"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"I won't be alone, dad. I'll be with Morgan. I'll see you later."

Hotch knew by Spencer's tone of voice that he was in shock and needed time to process everything. They stepped out of the ambulance. He stood in front of Spencer and looked into his eyes. "Spencer, I'm sorry about what happened. It's my fault. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from that man. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"I'm sure," he nodded numbly. "You shot him before he was able to."

Morgan came over after JJ had come and got him. "JJ said you needed me."

"Yeah," Hotch nodded. "Spencer needs some time to process things and he wants to stay with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll take him to my house now. Don't worry, Hotch. I'll take care of him."

"I need my dog tag chain and phone," Spencer said. JJ grabbed Emily and they made their way into the house to get it. They came out a few minutes later with a duffel bag of things they thought he would need. JJ put the chain around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're safe now."

"I know. Can we go now? Dad, I'll see you later."

Morgan put his arm around him, Hotch noticed that his son didn't tense up at the touch. He wanted to speak with Morgan later. He came forward and hugged his son. "I love you, Spencer."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

Once Morgan and Spencer got into the car, Morgan turned to him. "How did you get out of the duct tape?

"Not the first time I've had my hands bound with it."

* * *

Maeve stepped carefully into Morgan's house and walked in to find Spencer in the living room, staring at the television. She sat down next to him and gently stroked her hand over his bruised cheek. "Spencer, what did he do to you?"

He turned to face her, his eyes were wet as he began to realise everything that had happened. He leaned against her and felt her arms wrap around him. He cried gently as he stayed in her arms. She looked over to Morgan. He mouthed that he'd be okay but Maeve wasn't sure. She didn't know how much more he could take. She kissed the top of his head. "Shhhh...I'm here, Spencer."

**Please review**

**Lucifer was just an alias for the guy before any of you ask.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that you're still all interested in this story. I love getting all your reviews, they really cheer me up. I try to keep the action going. There'll be a time jump in the next chapter, just to give you all warning. I'll also be posting something else tomorrow but you all have to wait for that. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all. I'm really happy because I'm trying to come down from my Sherlock high. It was the last episode of series 3 today. Loved it!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the greatest readers ever and I bow down to you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch knocked on Morgan's door. Morgan opened the door and gave him a sad smile. "How's Jack?"

"Still staying with Jessica," Hotch said. "He's going to stay there till the house is all cleaned up. How is Spencer?"

"He's beginning to realise what happened. I think he slipped into a state of shock before. Maeve was here but he sent her back to her house. He didn't want her parents to worry about her. He's asleep on the couch. Refuses to use the guest room."

He walked to the living room and watched as Spencer's chest rose and fell, a sign of a gentle and deep sleep. Walking over, he pulled the blanket up and stroked his hair gently. "Just keep sleeping, son."

Morgan and Hotch walked into the kitchen. Morgan poured them a coffee each, he handed it to Hotch and watched his boss take a deep gulp from it. "Thanks."

"How are you holding up?"

Hotch sighed. "I failed him."

"Hotch, there is no way you could have seen it coming. You saved Spencer before anything bad could happen."

"No, I didn't," Hotch said angrily before calming down slightly. "I had to watch my son get dragged away with a knife to his throat. I'll never forget the fear in his eyes. I'll never forget him screaming for my help. The son of a bitch had Spencer pinned to the floor and had his trousers down. He almost raped him. I don't even know what happened to him when I wasn't there."

"I asked him," Morgan said. "The guy hit him a few times, yanked his hair back and taunted him. Hotch, even if you had co-operated with them completely and given them all their demands, the guy was still going to assault Spencer. He told Spencer he was going to have some fun with him, but that he wasn't to worry. It wasn't going to be anything that someone hadn't already done to him. He's lucky I didn't get hold of him. I'd have beat him slowly till his brain was spilling from his ears."

"I'm just happy that Spencer managed to stab him in the eye. It gave me the chance to get the gun away and shoot the man with me. Morgan, I'm supposed to protect him. I promised him a safe and pain-free life. Instead, I put him in danger. I can't lose my children. I lost Hayley to Foyet, I don't want another unsub to take away anyone else that I love."

"Was Haley your wife?" a voice came from the door. Hotch turned around to see Spencer looking at him.

"I'll give you some time alone," Morgan said before walking out of the kitchen.

"I saw a picture of her. You never talk about her, dad."

"I don't talk about her much because it hurts. She was my wife, then we got divorced. Even after the divorce, she stayed the love of my life. A man named Foyet came after my family because I refused to accept a deal. A deal I still wonder about to this day. If I stopped hunting him, he'd stop killing people. Not long after I rejected the deal, I got attacked in my apartment."

"You got attacked," Spencer said with wide eyes. "How bad?"

"Stabbed nine times and then taken to hospital by him. Haley and Jack had to go into protective custody. I kept hunting for him though. I didn't get to him soon enough. He managed to lure Haley and Jack under the guise he was a marshall protecting them. Jack only survived because we had a little thing between us. I'd tell him to work a case with me and he would hide. He hid and survived. Foyet shot Hayley and I found her when I got to the house. I killed Foyet and found Jack alive and safe. He misses his mother to this day and he seemed lost for a while. You brought him back to life though."

"What do you mean?"

"You became his big brother and gave him someone he knew would protect him no matter what. He loves you and so do I. When I saw that man holding the knife to your throat, all that went through my head was fear. Please, I thought, please don't let me lose my son. When I walked in and saw him on top of you, I didn't hesitate to shoot him. I know you blame me for what happened."

"No, dad. I don't blame you. It's just, I don't understand why people keep trying to hurt me like that. I recognised the look in that man's eyes. It was hunger and a sick hunger at that. It's the same look Ben had when he was hurting me. I got scared," Spencer said, his voice shaking. "I remember screaming for it to stop when I was thirteen, and fourteen, and fifteen. My mind makes me remember, dad. It makes me think that something is wrong with me. I don't blame you. I blame myself."

Hotch got down from the kitchen stool and grabbed Spencer's arms gently. "Why would you blame yourself?"

Spencer looked into Hotch's eyes. "I bring danger everywhere I go. I brought it to our house and I even brought it when those men attacked. What if Jack had been there? They could have hurt him. I never want Jack to know what I've gone through. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Nothing is the matter with you. You didn't bring danger to the house. The men who came to our house wanted their friend back. I arrested him and put him in prison. I should have looked into his people more. You don't bring danger. Don't ever think that this was your fault. You're the reason we survived."

"No, I'm not."

"When you stabbed that man in the eye, his scream distracted the other one. I snatched the gun away from him and shot him. Then, I shot the man who was trying to hurt you. Without that distraction, I don't think we would have made it out. I don't want you to focus on what happened last night. Just focus on your life. You're going to stay with Morgan for a few days. I'm going to clean up the house and get more security installed. I want you to feel safe."

"Dad, I do feel safe. Why wouldn't I feel safe with you as my dad?"

Hotch hugged Spencer close. They hugged each other for a moment before Spencer came away. "I'm sorry about Haley. She sounds like she was a great woman."

"She was the best."

* * *

Spencer walked around nervously outside Morgan's house. He clenched his hands as he waited for Maeve to come. He relaxed them when she walked up to him. "Spencer, I rushed over here as quickly as I could."

"Maeve, I lied to you."

"What?" she said, surprised by his sudden admission.

"I didn't tell you everything about my past. After last night, I need to tell you. I don't want something to happen and you find out. I should never have lied to you. I helped my dad's team capture the man who tried to murder me back in Vegas."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing, it sounds like a good thing."

"I escaped from protective custody and lured him out. He tried to murder me the first time to end my pain, the pain from William. I went with him willingly with a cellphone. I turned it on when I got to the house, the team tracked it. Maeve, I asked him to help end my life because, after losing my mother, I felt I had nothing to live for. He gave me pills and I took them of my own free will. Before I came to Virginia with my dad, I tried to kill myself. The only reason I'm standing here, alive and with you, is because my dad found me and rushed me to the hospital."

Maeve looked into his eyes for a moment. He saw her eyes tear up and her jaw tighten. He tried to take a step forward but her hand came up quickly and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek as it stung. No words came from him as he turned back and looked at her.

"Why would you do that?" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to know because I was afraid of losing you over it. I had lost everything in a matter of two days. My mother died because of me. I thought it was the solution to everything. I thought William was going to get me back. I know it was stupid and my dad made me see sense."

"I need to go and think about this," Maeve said, turning around and making her way down the street. He raced after her. He grabbed her hand.

"Maeve, please. I'm sorry. I told you the truth and I don't want to lose you. Please, tell me why you're angry."

"You tried to kill yourself," she yelled. "All that is in my head is you on a bed, dying alone. I would never have met you and you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I love you, you stupid idiot. That's why I'm angry. It hurts me that you would ever think that was the answer."

"You love me?" he said, unable to help the smile on his face.

"Of course I love you," she said smiling back with tears down her cheek. "It's why is hurts so much. I don't want you to ever think that is the right thing to do, ever again."

"I don't think it was the right thing. My dad showed me how stupid I was being. I love you too," he said as stepped forward and wiped her cheeks. "You can't imagine how much you mean to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said before touching his cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Deserved it," he said. "I lied to you and it wasn't exactly a small lie. So, that's the first time we've ever said we love each other."

"It is," she smiled. She kissed his lips and ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her back and kissed down her neck making her giggle. "We should argue more often."

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter does feature Reid and Maeve together fully, like in bed. Nothing graphic so don't panic and is set eighteen months later. I could really use a cheer up today so if you can make me laugh in your reviews, I'll love you forever. Bloody man today wasted six hours of my time, so wasn't happy. Okay, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing as ever and I want to throw a great Ball for you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Eighteen months later**

Spencer moaned gently as he woke up. He hit his alarm and decided ten more minutes was just what he needed. Even at seventeen and a half years old, ten minutes was glorious to him. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand brush through his hair. He turned over and brought his arms around Maeve. Kissing the top of her head, he stroked her cheek after. Last night, they had given themselves over to each other fully for the first time. They had planned to wait till they turned eighteen but they had gotten a little carried away. He'd never felt so nervous the night before. His only experience of sex was pain and being forced into it. They had taken it slow and it had been wonderful between them.

"You okay?" she asked, bringing herself up on one elbow. "I know we didn't plan last night but I don't regret a second of it. It was wonderful."

"It was amazing," he grinned at her. "Thanks for letting me have most of the control. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Where did you get the protection from?" she asked.

"Morgan," he chuckled. "He gave them to me on my birthday. Not because of the reason you think though. I was doing some experiments and it may have involved condoms exploding, that's all I'm saying."

"I should really go before your dad wakes up," Maeve said. "I don't really want to go, I could stay in bed with you all day."

"I'll see you later," he assured her, kissing her nose. "He wakes up in about twenty minutes so that gives us plenty of time. Look, I know that we were going to wait and I just want to make sure last night was what you wanted too. I love you, always have and always will. I don't want last night to change things."

"I love you too and last night, I don't regret. I know we were going to wait but we've been together for nearly two years. We both consented last night and we knew what we were doing. We didn't rush into this. We used protection and last night was out of love, not out of pressure. I know what you've gone through in the past. I know last night wasn't easy for you, not completely. You put your trust in me and we had a beautiful first time together. The only thing that this has changed is our love for each other. It made it stronger."

He kissed her lovingly before coming away. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Maeve giggled before kissing his cheek. "We can talk more about this later. Your dad will wake up soon."

Spencer got out of bed and pulled on some clothing. He had grown considerably in eighteen months and with Morgan's help, had a small amount of muscle to him. He kept his hair short. He could never shake the memory of William grabbing his hair and throwing him in the closet. He still had nightmares about his abuse by both William and his Uncle Ben. They were less frequent and therapy was helping him. Things had been peaceful over the last eighteen months. It had taken a while for him to get over the attack at the house fully. There had been one close call when he had almost lost his father. He'd been shot by an unsub out in the field and didn't wake up for two days. Spencer remembered looking after Jack as they stayed by their father's bedside. Apart from that, things had been normal.

He was studying online and was on good course to gain his first PhD in Physics. He had completed the necessary qualifications and couldn't wait to complete his PhD. Special adjustments had been done to accommodate his studies. It was still awhile till he gained the PhD but he was going to get it quicker than other people. He pulled on some pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. Maeve put on her trousers.

"Spencer, I need to borrow a shirt. You ripped the buttons off mine," she laughed quietly.

He saw some of the buttons on the floor. "What are your parents going to say when you walk in with my shirt on?"

He passed her a shirt, she put it on and rolled up the sleeves. "I'll get back before they notice."

She grabbed her bag and put her things inside. Tying her hair back, she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous her boyfriend looked in the morning. He finished putting on his mismatched socks, a quirk Maeve loved, and then took her hand. He opened his door slowly and they slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Spencer?" a voice came from the kitchen.

He froze and turned to see his father, Morgan and Emily in the kitchen, the door was wide open. "Crap," he muttered under his breath. He stood in front of Maeve, keeping hold of her hand as his father came forward.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. "You told me that she went back to her house last night. Why is she wearing your shirt?"

"Look, Dad. I can explain."

Maeve stepped forward. "Mr Hotchner, we didn't rush into this. We both consented and we love each other."

"You had sex," Hotch said angrily. "You're not eighteen yet! Maeve, I suggest you go home. I need to have words with my son."

"Please, don't be angry with him," Maeve said.

"Maeve, go home," Spencer nodded before kissing her cheek. "I'll be okay. See you later."

She glanced at Hotch before kissing Spencer on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

She rushed out of the door. Spencer walked past his father and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and grabbed some the juice.

"Spencer, I thought you were smarter than this. I can't believe you'd be so reckless."

Morgan and Emily remained silent but Spencer noticed Morgan's glare.

"I wasn't reckless," Spencer argued back. "This is none of your business."

"It's my business when my son decides to have sex under my roof."

"Oh my god!" Spencer said slamming a glass on the side, next to the juice. "I love Maeve, I've been with her nearly two years. Yes, we were going to wait till we turned eighteen but last night happened and we don't regret it. We both consented."

"Spencer," Morgan spoke up. "Did you use protection?"

"I'm not a moron. Yes, I used protection. Don't start lecturing me about this."

"With what you went through, you should have thought about what you did last night more."

"We took it slow and I didn't hurt her. Look, we love each other and we didn't rush into this. You can't tell me that you waited till you were eighteen."

"I did," Hotch snapped. "You're grounded."

"You can't ground me. This is ridiculous. This is good thing, not a bad thing. What Maeve and I did was out of love, not out of pressure or anything like that. We used protection. Look, last night wasn't easy for me but she helped me through it."

"You weren't ready," Hotch shook his head.

"You think I was ready when my uncle raped me?!" Spencer shouted at his father.

"Spencer!" Emily said. "That's enough."

"NO! I'll be damned if you all think what I did was wrong. Last night, was the best night of my life because I shared it with the woman I love. I was ready for it and I'm happy I went through with it. I was ready last night. I had control and Maeve helped me. It was my first experience of intimacy where I wasn't in pain. You think I liked it when my uncle pinned me down and put me through what he did. I didn't! I don't care what you think. Screw all of you!"

He stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. He quickly dressed and shoved on some shoes. He grabbed his phone and wallet and stormed back down the stairs. Hotch caught his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Spencer ripped his arm out of Hotch's grasp. "Out."

"You get back up to your room. Now!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your father, I'm telling you to go back to your room and stay there."

"You can't tell me what to do because you're not my real father!" Spencer shouted angrily. Hotch stepped back as if he'd been struck. He stared at Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer ran out of the door and down the path.

Emily came to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "He didn't mean that, Hotch. He's just angry and so are you. We all just need to calm down. He'll realise what he said."

Hotch walked away from her silently and went into his office. He closed the door. Morgan came to her. "I can't believe Spencer said that."

"Neither can I," Emily said. "I just think they need time to cool off and then they can talk."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I got rid of my twitter today. I wasn't using it and it was annoying me. That was totally off subject. Just to remind some reviewers, don't panic about updates. I update every day and the only reason I might not update is if I'm very ill or my hands are playing up. I'd use the speech software on my computer but it's completely useless. You tell it to write that Reid is running and it goes and put a nun is humming. I'm not sure how many chapters this still has on it. I love writing this. I love writing all my fics. Okay, I'm also posting some more requests tomorrow. I have a bit of a backlog I'm going through so bear with me. Okay, enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and you're absolutely just the kings and queens of reviewing and reading. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat near the window, he watched as the party around him went on but couldn't really get in the mood to talk to anyone. He had stayed out all day. He regretted the horrible words he had said to his father this morning. He'd just been angry at them all for thinking what he and Maeve had done was wrong. He couldn't get the image of his father's face out his head, he remembered the shock and hurt in his eyes. He rose to his feet and hugged Maeve close to him when she got to him. He hadn't seen her all day after her parents had found out what they had done. Maeve had sent him a message telling him that his father had called them. He kissed her and then sat back down with her next to him.

"How did your parents take it?" he asked.

"They weren't too pleased but I explained things to them. They understand and they just want us to stay safe and be careful. My mom is taking me to go on some contraception and my dad wants to talk to you."

"I wish my dad had taken it that well," he sighed. "Maeve, I said something horrible to him. I didn't mean it. I was just angry at the looks they gave me. Our night together was my first experience of sex where I was in control. I thought they would understand."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"He tried to ground me and make me stay in the house. I said he couldn't tell me what to do because he wasn't my real dad. Maeve, I've hurt him. He didn't speak and he looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart. I did that. I'm such a horrible person."

"Oh, Spencer," she said. "He knows that you didn't mean it. We all do things we don't mean when we're angry. Remember when I slapped you when I got angry. Your dad is very protective of you and I think that what we did is something new to him when it comes to being a parent. He'll understand once you speak with him"

Spencer went to speak when Eric, a boy in their class, came over carrying two red plastic cups. "Here's some soda. Hi Maeve, you okay?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. Eric had always had a crush on his girlfriend. He wasn't too concerned because he trusted Maeve and knew she wouldn't hurt him like that. He took the cups and put them on the window sill next to him. "Thanks for the drinks," Maeve smiled. "Spencer and I are having a bit of private talk. We'll come find you later."

"Looking forward to it," Eric smiled at Maeve before giving Spencer a look. He walked away, leaving them alone again. Taking the cup nearest to Maeve, he took three big gulps and relished the taste of the soda as it went down his throat. He held the cup in his hands.

"Maeve, do you think my dad will forgive me for what I said?"

"He's your father, no matter what. He's looked after you when you were sick and he hasn't given up on you over anything. He never will. He'll forgive you but you need to talk with him. You need to make sure you tell him how much he means to you."

"You always know how to calm me down," he smiled at her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You always know how to make me happy," she winked at him.

* * *

He leaned against the wall and tried to focus, he opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He tried to speak but he kept mumbling and slurring. He whined as two hands cradled his face. "Who-?"

He couldn't finish and sank to his knees. "Spencer, what's wrong?!" Maeve panicked. They had been dancing when he'd had trouble focusing. She had given him water but it wasn't helping him. She knelt and cradled his face. She looked into his eyes and saw his pupils were wide. She recognised the signs from the drug studies her mother had shown to her. "Spencer, I'm going to get you home. You need help."

She helped him stand and supported his weight as they walked down the path. They were almost back to his house when he fell to the floor. "Spencer!"

She pulled out her phone and called Hotch's number.

"Maeve," his voice answered.

"Mr Hotchner, I'm around the corner from your house. I need your help. We were at a party but I think someone slipped Spencer something. His pupils are big and he's unconscious. Please, come help us."

"I'll be right there," Hotch said urgently before disconnecting the phone. She didn't have to wait long. She watched as Hotch ran down the path to them. He slid to his knees and tapped Spencer's cheek.

"Spencer! It's dad. Come on. Wake up," he urged before he cradled his son against him. He looked up to Maeve. "Have you been drinking any alcohol?"

"No, we haven't. He's only had a cup of soda. I swear."

"Maeve, here are the keys to my car. I need you to bring it down here and then we're going to go to the hospital."

"He didn't mean it," she cried as she took the keys.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she got to her feet.

"He knows you're his dad," she sniffed before running down the path.

Hotch looked down at Spencer and listened to his shallow and slow breathing. He kissed the top of his head. "I am your dad," he whispered. "No matter how old you get, I'll always be your dad."

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes and came out of his sleep when he heard a small moan from the bed. He moved and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, he stroked Spencer's nose and smiled as he watched his eyes open to show big brown eyes. "Hey, Spencer."

"Where am I?" Spencer croaked. Hotch grabbed some water and watched Spencer sip some through a straw. He put it back on the bedside table.

"You're in hospital. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Drinking with Maeve and talking. Where is she?"

"Her mother came and picked her up an hour ago. She needs some proper rest. Spencer, you got drugged last night at a party. Someone slipped something into your drink. You're going to feel rough for a few days but you'll be okay. Maeve tried to get you back home but you collapsed just around the corner. She called me and I rushed to you. Jack's just getting something to eat with Garcia. He's been worried about you all day."

"I don't feel good," Spencer said before putting his hand over his mouth. Hotch grabbed the bin and held it under Spencer's mouth. He grimaced slightly as he watched him vomit in the bin. He brought the bin away when it finished. He wiped Spencer's mouth.

"Spencer, do you know who might have slipped you something?"

"I didn't mean it," Spencer said before closing his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. "You're my dad, I love you. I'm sorry, I just got angry."

"I know, it's okay," Hotch assured him as he placed his arm around him and held him close. "I know I'm not your biological father. Any man can have a child, it takes a good man to be a dad. I'm your dad and nothing you say will change that. I could have been calmer yesterday and we both got angry. I know you didn't mean it, I know you're old enough to understand love and everything that comes with it."

"Do you hate me?" Spencer asked.

"No, I will never hate you. You're my son and I love you. I won't lie, what you said did hurt but we all says things we don't mean. After what we've been through, I know you didn't mean it. I've already forgotten our argument yesterday. I'm more focused on you and keeping you safe. I remember holding you when you tried to end your life," Hotch said gently. "I kept hold of you all the way to the hospital and I thought I was going to lose you. Last night, holding you on that corner, brought that all back. I don't care what happens between us. Arguments and stupid little spats mean nothing to me. I just want you safe and to have a good life. I want that for Jack too. All I care about is my children and keeping you both safe."

"You saved me," Spencer said gently. "You've always saved me. You'll always be my dad. You're the only dad I've ever had and will ever need. William wasn't a dad, he was a monster who let his brother hurt me to keep him happy. You gave me a family, and a little brother. You gave me my life back."

Hotch smiled and hugged his son close. He'd hug him like a child even when he got older. "I just want you to get better. Now, do you know who might have done this?"

He watched Spencer think hard, his eyes opened up again and looked up at him. "I think it was Eric, from school."

"Are you sure?"

"He brought us the drinks. I didn't think anything of it. Oh my god, he wasn't trying to drug me. He was trying to drug Maeve, I took the cup nearest to her. Eric had tried to hand it to her. He's got a huge thing for her. I don't remember anything after drinking. Son of a bitch, I'll kill him. He was going to hurt her."

Spencer sat up too quickly, Hotch steadied him and laid him back down. "You need to rest, the drug is going to mess with your body for a while. I'll deal with this."

Jack came into the room then. He came over to the bed. For an eleven year old, he was tall.

"Stay calm for him," Hotch whispered.

Spencer nodded and settled back into the bed. "Hey, dork," Spencer smiled at Jack.

"Hey, nerd," Jack grinned back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little sick."

Hotch looked out to the door and saw Garcia looking in and smiling.

"I'm going to talk with, Garcia," Hotch said. "Jack, take care of Spencer till I come back."

"Okay, dad," Jack nodded. Hotch walked out of the room and closed the door. "You need to stop landing in hospital, Spencer."

"Shut up, dork," Spencer gently chuckled.

Jack brought out a large white cup from a holder, he placed a straw in it and sat on the edge of the bed. "Got this for you. I was going to drink it if it melted but now you're awake, you can have it."

"What is it?" Spencer asked as he took it. It was cold to the touch. He looked in it and smiled. "You got me a slush puppy."

"You look hot and I thought it'd cool you down."

Spencer high-fived his brother and took a drink of the slush puppy. "You're the best, Jack."

"And don't you forget it," Jack said cheerily.

**Please review**

**P.s sorry if updates are a bit funny today. Fanfic is acting up and completely deleted all my fixtures. Had to go over them all again.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be posting the requests tomorrow instead of today as my hands are being annoying again. I can't even work on my non-fic related writing. I do have some unexpected free time tomorrow so I'm going to add to some things and put out a few updates. We have the return of someone in this chapter and it isn't a good return. I'd love to know where you'd like things to go in the story, I have a plan but I'm always open to adding moments that you all might imagine and want in the story. Okay, so enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sorry about the chapter problem last night but it was the site, not me. You're amazing and I adore each and every one of you. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer walked around the kitchen. Two months had passed since he'd been drugged. Eric had confessed to trying to drug Maeve after Morgan had stepped into the room and had words with him. He had intended to drug her and hurt her. He hated Eric and knew that if he ever saw him in his life, he'd kill him with his bare hands. He knew Eric would get punished and he hoped he paid dearly. He was cooking dinner for Jack as their dad was out with the team on a case. He'd wanted Maeve to join them but her parents were taking her to a lecture on genetics. She had looked forward to it for months and he had given her a book for the journey.

He stirred the stir fry and added some sauce. Rossi had taught him how to cook all kinds of things. Italian and other dishes that were masterpieces and desserts that made even Emily smile and lick her lips. He was cooking stir fry as it was easy and quick. He plated up the food and brought it to the table. "Here you go, Jack."

"This looks good," Jack smiled. "I need your help with something."

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"I was going to wear my blue jacket on the field trip tomorrow but it's ripped on the shoulder. Could you fix it?"

"Sure," Spencer said before taking a bite of his food. "You just love exploiting the fact I can sew. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please," Jack nodded. Spencer was getting some drinks when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it, Spencer."

Spencer watched his little brother go out and open the door. He made his way to the door when Jack called and said it was for him. He froze for a moment when he saw who was at the door. He rushed forward and slammed the door. Pulling across the bolts and turning the lock, he struggled to stay calm.

"Spencer?" Jack said with concern. He didn't answer Jack. Instead, he ran around the house making sure all the doors and windows got locked. Coming back, he took Jack's hand and rushed him up the stairs to his room.

"Jack, stay here and lock the door. Don't come out till I come and get you. I want you to take my phone and call the police. Tell them that we're in danger. Just don't come out till I come get you."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Is he going to hurt us?"

Spencer hugged Jack and shook his head. "No, I won't let him hurt you. Never will I let him hurt you."

"I don't want to leave you alone if he's going to hurt you," Jack said as he grabbed Spencer's arm.

"Call the police," Spencer asked him. "I'll be fine."

Spencer came away and closed the door. He listened as Jack locked it. He rushed down the stairs and the man was still outside his house. "Get away from my house."

"You're my nephew," Ben smiled at him through the small window next to the door. "I have a right to come and see you."

"You're supposed to be in prison. How are you out?!"

"You never testified against me in court. All they had were statements. It took a while but my sentence got reduced and charges got dropped due to lack of evidence. I've done my time."

"I called the police," Spencer said shakily. "They'll be here soon."

"I want to speak with you, my little nephew. We have things to discuss, mainly about you telling on me and telling them I hurt you. You know you deserved it."

"I was thirteen, you sick bastard. You're not my uncle. You're just a nightmare from my past. Now, get the hell away from my house!"

"Fine, I'll go," Ben smiled. "I'll see you soon though. We have so much to catch up on. You can't hide forever."

He watched as Ben made his way down the path, lighting a cigarette and smiling. Once Ben was out of view, he slid down the wall and broke down. He pulled the knife hidden in his jeans, that he had grabbed when locking the back door. He grabbed his head as moments of his horrible past came forward.

* * *

**_He cried as his uncle crept into his room and slid under the cover. "Just relax, Spencer. It'll be good.'_**

* * *

**_"I brought you into this world, I'll damn well take you out of it if I want to!" William screamed before hitting him with the rolling-pin. He curled into a ball to try escape the pain._**

* * *

**_"Oh, so good Spencer. Just keep going."_**

* * *

"AHHHH!" he yelled before hitting his fist against the wooden floor. "NO! NO! That's not me anymore. I'm strong, I'm not weak."

"Spencer," Jack's voice came from the top of the stairs. He looked up and saw Jack coming down the stairs. "I called the police. They're coming. I know you told me to stay in my room but I heard you scream."

He ran down the stairs and sat next to Spencer. He put his arms around his brother. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"I'll protect you, Spencer. I won't let him hurt you," Jack said as he stroked his brother's hair. "Please, don't be scared."

* * *

Hotch looked forward to seeing his children as the jet made its way back to Virginia. He jumped when the laptop came to life. "Hotch," Garcia called as she came up on the screen.

"Garcia, what is it?"

"Ben Reid came to your house and spoke with Spencer. Jack and him are both safe, Spencer locked all the doors and he put Jack in his room till it was safe. They called the police. The police cautioned Ben Reid to stay away. They can't do much unless he tries to hurt them."

"How the hell is he out?!" Hotch snapped.

"I looked into it. His sentence got reduced due to lack of evidence about Spencer's abuse, he launched an appeal based on it. I'm going over there now to help Will. He went over with Henry to keep them safe till you came home."

"Is Spencer okay? Is Jack okay?"

"They're fine. Spencer is very shaken but he hasn't been harmed. I have to go and look after them. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Hotch rushed through the door and found Spencer asleep on the couch, his head on a pillow that was on Jack's lap. Jack was stroking Spencer's hair and looked upset. He came over and knelt in front of them. "Are you okay?" he said quietly to Jack.

"No," Jack whispered. "He's upset and I don't know how to make him feel better. He was really scared of the man who came to the door."

"The man who came to the door is a very bad man and if you see him again, out on the street or anywhere, you run away from him and you go to the nearest safest place. That man is Spencer's biological uncle. He hurt Spencer a long time ago and it's important that he doesn't hurt him again."

"What did he do, dad?"

"Something you're not ready to understand yet. When you're older and if Spencer chooses to, he can tell you but just know your brother is very afraid of this man. I'm not going to rest till this man is back in prison, where he can't hurt Spencer or you. Till I say, you don't go out alone, even at school. You stay in a group and you don't leave this house without one of the team or me. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," Jack nodded. "Dad, he was crying and screaming when I came to the stairs. I tried to calm him down and so did the police but it didn't work. I didn't save mom and now I can't save Spencer."

"Hey," Hotch said, shaking his head. "What happened to your mother is not your fault. It never has been. We aren't going to lose Spencer. I'm going to sort this all out, I promise you that."

* * *

Hotch made his way up the stairs with a glass of milk for Spencer. Morgan had come over earlier and carried the seventeen year old to bed. He opened the door and found himself surprised at what he walked in on. Spencer put the knife back on the bedside table. Hotch walked over and brought it into his hand. "Why do you have this?"

"Why do you think?" Spencer snapped before brushing his hand through his hair.

"You're not keeping this," Hotch said as he closed the door. Spencer got off his bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Don't presume to know how I feel. He came here and you don't know what he could have done."

"You aren't weak," Hotch sighed. "I'm going to sort this out. I don't know how he won the appeal but I'm going to find out. I'll find a way to fix this."

"I'm sick of this," Reid's voice shook. "I thought I could live a normal life. He's not going to stop till he gets what he came for. If he comes for me, I'll kill him. I will never let him hurt me again. I can't go through it again. Maeve and I have finally got to the place where I can be with her fully and not freak out. I won't let him taint that. I'm not going to listen as he creeps in my room and gets under my covers. I won't stay quiet so mommy doesn't hear!"

Hotch noticed Spencer's behaviour and knew that all the therapy he'd gone through was starting to unravel. Spencer came over and grabbed Hotch's arms. "Don't you dare let him get Jack or me."

He took Spencer's arms and looked into his eyes. "He's not going to get to either of you. I promise. Don't let him win. Don't let him unravel all your hard work."

"I'm scared," Spencer admitted.

"I know you are. It's okay for you to be scared. I'll keep you safe, just keep that in your head. Don't let him win."

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, evil Ben is back but things aren't going to go the way you think, I'm not entirely evil and our Spencer isn't what he used to be. My muse is being so mean to me tonight, it was a big of a struggle to write today but after nice diet coke and Cadbury crème egg, she played ball. To put you all at rest, Ben is hiding other things and they're the key to his demise. But, what is he hiding? Okay, so enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You're amazing and I just want to twirl you around and around forever. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer couldn't concentrate as he tried to do the work for his physics exam. He rubbed his eyes as the feeling of exhaustion came over him. It had been three days since Ben Reid had come to the house. He was to still tell Maeve what had happened. He pretended everything was okay but he knew she could see through his messages to her. She kept asking him over and over if he was okay. His father was at the BAU, he was meeting with Ben's lawyer. He didn't want to imagine what his father was going to do to the guy. Jack was staying with his grandparents for a few days. He had argued with them about leaving and that he wanted to keep brother safe. Spencer had persuaded him to go. He'd never forgive himself if Ben managed to get to Jack.

Gideon was downstairs, filling out some reports but he was there for bodyguard purposes. The team had taken turns looking after him with his dad. He couldn't wait for Maeve to come home in the morning.

A small beep came from his computer. He looked up and saw that someone was trying to video chat with him. He didn't recognise the name. A small message appeared.

_'I want to talk, Spencer. Don't ignore your uncle. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Maeve.'_

Spencer put headphones over his ears and accepted the video chat. Every part of him wanted to call down to Gideon and have him get help. Ben came up on the video chat. It was clear to him that Ben was using his smart phone.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Spencer whispered at the screen.

Ben turned the phone and Spencer's eyes widened as he saw Maeve's house. He didn't understand, she wasn't supposed to come back till the morning. Maeve was on her porch swing reading a book. "She's pretty, Spencer. From what I hear, you took her cherry. Shame she didn't take yours."

"Get away from her house," Spencer growled in a low tone.

"I'll leave and come to the corner of your street. I don't care how you do it but you're to come and get in my car. Don't warn your friends either. I have a gun next to me and it'd be a shame to see Maeve's lovely brain blown out of her head. You have ten minutes."

"I just want you to leave me alone," Spencer shook his head. "Why can't you just disappear and leave me alone?"

"I just can't, Spencer. Now, you only have nine minutes."

The video chat came to an end, leaving Spencer confused and frightened for a moment. He shook away the confused haze around his mind. He grabbed his phone and slid it down the inside of his shoe. He quickly scribbled a note and left it in front of the computer. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the small box he had hidden in there.

He opened it and slipped something from it, in his pocket. He had memories to destroy and a monster to chase away.

* * *

After climbing from his window, he made his way to the corner. Ben stood by the car with a grin plastered on his face. Spencer walked forward to the car and stood in front of Ben. Quickly, before Spencer could stop it, Ben's wrapped around his throat and threw him into the backseat of the car. He tried to get out of the back, only to find the doors on child lock.

Ben sat at the wheel again. "Sit down and shut up! You draw any attention to us, I'll put one in your head and then pay a visit to Maeve. It gives me great pleasure to know that you're still such an obedient little puppy."

Spencer stayed silent in the backseat.

* * *

Gideon walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. "Spencer, dinner is ready."

He pressed his ear against the door but didn't hear anything. He opened the door and felt panic rip through him when he saw the window wide open. He rushed forward and grabbed a note in front of the computer.

**_'He threatened to hurt Maeve, he was outside her house with a gun. I can't let him hurt her. Get Garcia to track my cell phone. I'm sorry but I didn't know any other way.'_**

Gideon pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Garcia's number.

"Spencer, why did you go?" he muttered.

* * *

Spencer looked around as Ben pulled into a small forest area. Ben got out of the car and slid into the backseat. Spencer moved as far away as he could, till he was leaning against the door.

"Don't bother, Spencer. You know what is going to happen."

"You're not touching me."

Ben grabbed his wrist though and they began to struggle in the backseat. With effort, Ben pinned Spencer on his back in the backseat. Spencer cringed as Ben licked and bit his neck. He panicked when he felt a hand begin to try unbuckle his belt. Spencer brought his free hand into a fist and smashed it across Ben's face twice. Spencer scrambled over to the front seat and opened the driver's door. Ben scrambled after him. Spencer grabbed him from the car and threw him to the ground. He sent two strong kicks into Ben's rib cage. "I am never going to let you hurt me again!"

Spencer kicked him again across the face. All the lessons with Morgan came flooding back in that moment.

He watched as Ben laid on the ground clutching his nose and ribs. "You little shit."

Spencer laughed, feeling like he had defeated a giant. "I'm not little anymore. I'm not thirteen anymore. The days of you hurting me are over. You really think I would let you rape me again! Never again!"

Feeling another rush of anger come through him, he kicked Ben in the privates.

"You're not my uncle, you sick bastard," Spencer panted. "My real uncles take me on fishing trips, they teach me how to cook and how to defend myself. We're a family and we support each other."

He stared down at the man he had once seen as the boogeyman, an evil entity that came for you and hurt you. He remembered laying on his bed and crying because he couldn't understand or comprehend the pain that his own uncle was inflicting on him. Now, all he saw was a weakling. A withered old fool who needed to force people into horrible acts to get it up.

"You're nothing, Ben," Spencer said. He pulled a picture out of his pocket, a picture that his mother had taken once. His father and uncle had played happy families for a few hours that day.

Reaching into Ben's pocket, he punched his uncle again when he tried to get up. "Stay down, it's over."

He grabbed the lighter from the pocket and set it on fire. He dropped it next to Ben and sent another kick into his ribs.

"The moment you threatened my family, I knew you wouldn't stop. You come to my house and threatened to hurt my little brother, you threaten my girlfriend's life and the lives of everyone that I love. I'm not afraid of you any more. I realised that it was time to stop asking my dad to protect me. He does that but he can't do it all the time. You should have run, Ben. You should have run far away."

"Spencer!" a voice yelled. He looked up and heard his father. Seconds later, he saw him running towards him. He looked back down to Ben and sent another brutal kick into his privates.

He walked away and immediately walked into his father's arms. Hotch hugged him close and brought him away from Ben while the others arrested him. Spencer looked into the distance and saw the SUV, red and blue lights still flashing on it. He came back to his senses and realised his father was checking him over for injuries. Hotch saw the unbuckled belt.

"Spencer, did he rape you again?" he asked urgently.

"No," Spencer shook his head and buckled his trousers back up. "I stopped him before he could hurt me."

"What were you thinking?!" Hotch shouted as he grabbed his son's arms and shook him.

"He had a gun to Maeve and threatened to kill her. I had to make him pay for what he did to me. I'm not scared of him any more. Especially, now I know I can do that," he said before looking to a bloody and beaten Ben. "I just wanted to protect you all. I wanted to protect Jack."

"My job is to protect you," Hotch said, upset that Spencer had thrown him into danger. "I've been worried sick and all that came through my head when I came after you were images of you being brutally attacked by him again. Why would you throw yourself into danger? You should have called us and we would have captured him."

"I just wanted to protect you all," Spencer cried gently. "He can't hurt us anymore. I'm not afraid of him and I know he can never hurt me again. Please, don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry," Hotch sighed. "I'm upset, but not angry. Come here. God, I'm just happy you're safe."

**Please review**

**Right, I'm off to go read my eight hundred page book.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday, I had problems with my hands and it involved me having to pop something back into place. I had to ice it for a while which meant typing wasn't possible. Really sorry and hope you can forgive me. Okay, so after this chapter, we're going to have a time jump, not too large. I just like to give you all warning when I'm going to do that. I want to go a certain somewhere with Maeve and Reid but I'm not sure if I should. It involves them and their relationship. Anyway, enjoy and I look forward to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them all. You're so amazing and I must thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat on the couch back in his home, he touched the bandage on his neck that they had given him at the hospital. He hadn't even realised that Ben had bitten him that hard. They had taken some blood from him and he'd been forced to go through the humiliation of a rape exam. His dad had not believed him about not being raped. Jack wouldn't be home for another two days, it gave him time to calm down and work through some things. Ben was back in custody and facing fresh charges, attempted rape, kidnapping and other charges. He picked up his hot chocolate and took a soothing gulp. Garcia had made him one before she had left to go home. The team had given his dad and him some time alone. His father sat across from him on the couch.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Spencer asked as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"I just needed to know," Hotch sighed. "I'm sorry but in my experience, assault victims aren't always honest."

"I'm not a victim, I'm your son. You should have believed me. He didn't hurt me, he almost did but I fought back and I beat him to a pulp."

"You had no idea you would get the upper hand," Hotch said. "He could have raped you again. If he had got the upper hand, he would have never let you go. You were reckless, Spencer."

"I thought you weren't angry at me."

"I'm upset that you would risk all we've built here and just throw yourself into danger. I know Maeve was in danger but the team is there for a reason. We catch evil people for a living. We would have caught him too."

"On what charges?" Spencer snapped. "He can go back to prison now. If he gets out and tries to hurt me again, I won't just beat him."

"You're not capable of killing."

"Seems a trait in my blood," Spencer's voice shook. "William had no problem smashing a shovel over my head and burying me alive. Curse of being a Reid."

"You're not a Reid, you're a Hotchner."

"Not completely. I always have their blood running through my veins, I'll never escape that. A child beater for a biological father, a mentally unstable mother and a biological uncle who likes forcing people into sex. I struggle sometimes, knowing that I came from that. I'm a Hotchner and this is family, I know that. It's just, I wish I didn't look like them. I have more of William than my mother when it comes to my appearance."

"Spencer, you mustn't think like that. You can't define a person by what they look like. You're a good person. You don't have that anger or ability in your blood to kill. When I look at you, I don't see William Reid. I see Spencer Hotchner-Reid, a young man who would do anything to protect Jack and his family. A young man who's destined to do great things. I'm here to support you. I know things haven't always been brilliant."

"They've been wonderful, they still are. I just need time to think. My past keeps haunting me and all I want to do is build a better future."

"To build better futures, we have to build a wall around the bad times in our past."

"I need to just block it," Spencer snorted. "I didn't have a day when I was younger where I didn't get hit or abused. Sometimes, I have dreams. I hear crying from a closet and when I open it, I find that the little boy inside isn't me."

"Who is it?" Hotch asked.

"It's Jack," Spencer said before taking about drink of hot chocolate. "I'm so afraid of ruining everything. I never want him to get hurt. I don't want anyone to go through the childhood that I went through. You only know about a few times he hit me. I remember being five. He got angry when I broke a glass. He grabbed me and shoved me in a small cupboard in the kitchen. He held the door shut for ten minutes while I screamed for him to let me out, and only opened it when I promised to clean it up. I hate my past. It's poison and it never stops flowing."

"I think we need to add a therapy session to your current one," Hotch said.

"I think that's a good idea. Especially after tonight."

A knock came at the door, Hotch walked over and opened it. Maeve walked in and immediately came over to him. He leaned against her as she brought her arms around him. He stood up and kissed her.

He looked to his father. "We'll be upstairs. I need to talk to her alone."

Hotch nodded and made his way into the kitchen. Spencer led Maeve upstairs and into his room. He closed the door and they stood looking at each other.

"I thought we trusted each other," Maeve said. "You've lied to me for days."

"I know," he said quietly. He came forward and brought her into a kiss, she pushed him away and looked at him with furious eyes. "Don't think that we can just kiss and make up."

"I wasn't thinking that," Spencer said. "I just need to be with you. I thought he was going to kill you and I went to him to protect you."

"You weren't protecting me. You're aware my dad has a rifle and training. If you had told us what was going on, he would have made sure I was safe. How do you think I would have felt if they told me you were missing? How do you think I would feel if I had to walk into a hospital room to see you beaten and broken from being raped?"

"Please don't be angry with me," he shook his head. "I just needed to do something. I can still feel my uncle on top of me and yes, for a moment I was afraid that he'd succeed in hurting me again. I fought back though and now he's going back to prison."

She came forward and tugged on his t-shirt and brought it over his head. She kissed him and laid him on the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just go with it," she said before taking off her t-shirt and sitting on his hips. He stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Maeve, what are you doing?"

"You need to forget tonight and I hate knowing he tried to hurt you. I love you and I want to help you forget his touch. I am so angry at you but I hate seeing you like this."

He looked into her eyes before coming up and kissing her. He grabbed her and rolled her to the bed. He kissed down her neck and continued down her chest.

* * *

JJ came in with a few containers the next morning, Hotch took them and asked her if she could go and get Spencer. She opened the door and immediately closed it. She prayed that they had not seen her and hoped that she could somehow forget what she just saw.

Coming back down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen.

"Is he on his way down?" Hotch asked.

"I think he'll come down on his own. He's, um, a little busy."

"Busy?" Hotch said, turning around. "What could he possibly be-?"

He stopped when saw the look on his face. "Ohhhh," he said. "Wait, did you walk in?"

"I really don't want to remember what I just saw," she said. "On another subject, are you going to tell him?"

"I am," Hotch said, shaking his head. He took a step forward but decided against leaving the kitchen. He really didn't want to walk in on Spencer and Maeve.

* * *

They collapsed on the bed, both out of breath from their morning session together. "We should get angry more often," Maeve giggled. "Wow, I mean last night and then this morning."

She let out a content sigh before holding Spencer's hand. He turned and grinned at her. "Thank you, Maeve."

"I'm still angry at you for being reckless," she said.

"I know," he said stroking a hand through his hair. He grinned and kissed her again. "We can talk about that later."

"Your dad probably know I'm still here."

"I don't care," Spencer yawned. "All I know is that last night made everything disappear. All I can think about is last night. Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I googled it," she laughed gently.

"Want to get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

He got up and put on some pyjamas. He gave Maeve a t-shirt and some shorts. He wasn't very muscular so Maeve was able to wear his clothes. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. JJ and Hotch were waiting. Hotch gave Maeve a look before finally accepting that as long as they were safe and loved each other, he couldn't exactly stop them. He placed some breakfast on the table for Maeve and Spencer. He saw JJ practically burying herself in her coffee. He couldn't help a small chuckle. He decided he needed to tell Spencer the news that they had.

"Spencer, I have some news about Ben."

"What?" Spencer asked nervously. Maeve reached across the table and gently held his hand.

"He's now been charged with murder."

Spencer dropped his fork. "What? How?"

"We just had a call from Las Vegas, they're after Ben. He's a suspect in the murder of a woman called Maggie Barnwell. They found her body two days ago, buried and they've found DNA. Ben's DNA. They've officially charged him and he won't be out of prison for a while. You're safe."

"He murdered someone," Spencer said. "Just like dad tried to do."

"Spencer, remember what I said last night. You're not like them. You're a Hotchner."

"I know," he smiled before brushing his hands through his hair. "Thank god, he's going back to prison."

Maeve came around and sat on his lap, she kissed his cheek before hugging him. "Now he's in prison, promise me that you won't do anything reckless like that again."

"I promise," he said before kissing her cheek.

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so we have a guest in this chapter but not a bad one. I also would love your opinion on the end of this chapter. I'm nervous about it but I've left it on a cliffhanger which means I could go down two paths. I know, I'm such a tease with my cliffhangers. I'm nervous about this chapter. Also, I noticed a mistake earlier in the story which I'll change tomorrow. I put that Jack was seven, it's meant to say nine. He's going to celebrate his twelfth birthday in the next chapter. Sorry, my boo-boo. Also, thank you for the messages telling me to keep my health up. My hands are an ongoing problem and I just have to deal with them. Writing takes my mind off them. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You're wonderful and I adore you all. I just can't believe how amazing you are all to me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Jack giggled as Spencer lifted him in the air and twirled him around quickly. Hotch chuckled as Spencer put Jack down. Jack tried to walk in a straight line but veered to the left and landed on the couch. Jack managed to grab a pillow and toss it at his brother's face. "Is that how it's going to go?"

Spencer surged forward and threw the pillow at Jack before picking him up. Hotch couldn't stop laughing as Spencer brought Jack into a fireman's carry and ran out of the living room, Jack laughing hysterically as well. The doorbell rang. He turned around and made his way to the door. He opened it to find his brother, Sean, standing there. "Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I know it's been a long time," Sean said. "I'm in a good place and I wanted to see Jack and you again. Can I come in?"

"Yes," Hotch nodded as he stepped aside. He closed the door and looked at his brother. He looked better than the last time he had seen him. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Sean smiled gently. "Got a great job working as a chef, just outside of Virginia actually. I'm taking things steady and learning not to rush things. Where is Jack?"

Hotch was about to talk when he heard Spencer. "Jack, no! Stop!" he heard Spencer laugh from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and found Spencer on the floor with Jack sat on him, spraying whipped cream into his face.

"Jack, someone is here to see you," Hotch spoke up. Jack stopped with the whipped cream and looked up. He got to his feet.

"Hey, uncle Sean," he said with a small smile.

"Hey, Jack. I know it's been a while. You're so big now."

Sean looked to Spencer, who was proceeding to wipe the cream off with a kitchen towel. Hotch stepped forward. "Sean, this is Spencer. My son. He's seventeen."

"Eighteen in two weeks," Spencer said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Sean smiled before turning to Hotch. "How is it you have a seventeen year old son?"

"Dad adopted him," Jack smiled. "Spencer is the best big brother. He doesn't run fast though, I managed to catch him and hit him with the cream."

"You faked falling over," Spencer said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Why don't you go and play the game console? I need to speak with Sean alone for a little while."

"Okay," Jack said before tapping Spencer's shoulder. Spencer knelt and Jack jumped on his back, he caught his legs and began to piggyback his little brother up the stairs.

"Never figured you one to adopt," Sean said, taking a seat at the table. "When did you adopt him?"

"A few years ago," he said. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. You were explaining about Spencer."

"He was fifteen when I adopted him," Hotch said as he made the coffees. He placed one in front of Sean before sitting across from him. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us. Don't mention it to Spencer or to Jack. Spencer is rebuilding his life and it's not been an easy one. I'm telling you this so you know what boundaries not to cross when you talk to him. Got it?"

"I won't say anything," Sean assured him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"When I first met Spencer, he was the victim of an attempted murder. An unsub had tried to kill him in Las Vegas but he got interrupted. Spencer is a victim of abuse by his biological father and his biological uncle. His mother got murdered by the same unsub that tried to kill him. I won't explain everything but things got difficult for Spencer and he went to a dark place. We caught the guy but Spencer was in a bad place and they wanted to place him into a ward. I brought him here as his temporary guardian. Jack loved him from the moment he saw him. I've looked after him ever since the day he came here. I almost lost him though at his mother's funeral."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"William, his biological father, got out on bail. He kidnapped Spencer from the funeral and tortured him for a few hours. When we found the son of a bitch, he was burying Spencer alive. I dragged Spencer out and he wasn't breathing. He'd been beaten near to death."

Hotch leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Where is William now?"

"Prison for the rest of his scumbag life," Hotch answered. "I brought Spencer here and started the adoption process after that. His road to recovery hasn't been easy. It took a long time for him to heal from almost dying. Then, we found out what his uncle had put him through. He'd sexually abused Spencer, starting when he was thirteen."

"Oh, god," Sean said, briefly looking upstairs.

"Sean, he's been through a lot. You need to be careful about what you say and do around him. I love him as my son, he's a wonderful young man who's got a bright future ahead of him. Please, treat him like a true nephew."

"I will," Sean smiled before sighing deeply. "Do you ever think your choice to adopt him was because of what we went through as kids?"

"He was special from the moment I saw him. Before I knew the full extent of his abuse, there was something that just made me want to give him a better life. Something that cried out to me to become his father. He knows about what our father did. Not everything. I try to forget some our childhood. Mom was amazing with us but he just, well, he just liked to take out his failures on us. When I first met Spencer, he was so afraid to tell me about the abuse from his father. William had beaten him till he had a fake statement to say if someone asked. Spencer is a different young man since coming here. I'm proud of him after everything he has achieved."

* * *

Spencer made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Sean cooking dinner. He felt nervous around him. He'd heard of him but had never met him. Jack was out in the back with their father. Walking in, he grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup of soda.

"I'm sorry if I made you nervous or scared earlier," Sean said as he turned away from frying pan. "It's nice to have another nephew."

"It's nice to have another uncle," Spencer smiled. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit defensive. It just takes a while for me to trust people."

"It's okay. You have to earn trust and that takes a while. Here, taste this and tell me how it tastes," Sean said as he brought up a wooden spoon. Spencer came forward and tasted the spoon. He smiled and licked his lips.

"That's amazing," Spencer said.

"Thanks," Sean grinned. "It's my recipe. I hear we're having another guest for dinner. A young woman."

"My girlfriend."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years," Spencer answered. "She's the first girl I met when I started school and we've been together for a long time. She keeps me in good place."

"Wow, two years," Sean nodded. "She must mean a lot to you."

"I love her and she means everything to me."

* * *

Spencer watched Maeve as she finished her food. Something seemed wrong with her, she wasn't her usual perky self. Once dinner had finished, he took her hand and led her outside to the porch swing. "Maeve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she tried to smile.

"I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."

Maeve looked up into his eyes. "Spencer, I'm worried. I'm late."

"What do you mean?"

"My period is late. It's been a week and half and still nothing. I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Spencer said in shock. "You're on contraception."

"I know. I think the shot ran out early or didn't work. I haven't taken a test yet."

"We need to go and get one. We need to know."

"What if I am pregnant?" she asked, holding his hand. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll deal with it and talk about it. First, we need to know. Let's go to the store, get a pregnancy test and find out."

"Are you going to leave me if I am pregnant?" she said.

"No, I'm never going to leave you. I love you and I'll never stop loving you. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I'm just worried," she said. "We're both looking at the future and I don't know how this is going to affect future."

"I learned a long time ago that the future is ours to mold. We choose what happens. There is a world of possibilities for us and we can follow any one of them. Come on, let's get to the store. Let me just tell my dad. I'll say we're going for a walk."

* * *

Spencer stood outside his bathroom door. Hotch, Sean and Jack were all playing the games console downstairs. The door opened and Maeve pulled him in. "Okay, Spencer. We have to wait for two minutes. I set my watch. What about college and your work towards a PhD? We did everything right. I went for the shot and it's supposed to stop me getting pregnant. I'm eighteen and you're going to turn eighteen in two weeks. We're still young."

"Would that makes us bad parents?" Spencer said. "No, it wouldn't. Trust me, age doesn't define a good parent."

"Don't get me wrong," she said before touching her stomach. "If I am pregnant, I'm going to love the baby. I mean, I always thought about us having a family but only when we were older. After we had completed our education. How would we even support ourselves?"

"I could," Spencer said.

"I'm not letting you sacrifice your education to get a job."

"When I turn eighteen, I gain access to the money my mother left when she died. There was a policy that she had but I have to turn eighteen to get access to it. I could support us both and we could both still do what we planned. I'm doing an online course which is going to last for at least another two years. That's the target for me to complete all my work."

Maeve was about to talk when her watch beeped. She took his hand and they went over to the pregnancy test.

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday but my mother was ill and I had to help take care of her. I love writing and I love you all but as most of you will agree, your mother tops everything. Sorry again. Okay, so yes, the cliffhanger queen struck again. I just had to do it. I've moved the time jump to the next chapter and it's a larger time jump. This fanfic is wrapping up soon but I'm not sure how many chapters are left on it. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them all. You're magnificent and I must thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"It's negative," Maeve said, relief in her voice. "I'm not pregnant."

"That was a close call," Spencer said before sitting on the edge of the tub and leaning against the wall. "Do you think you're just late?"

"I just needed to know and be sure," she said, picking up the pregnancy test and double checking it. "We are going to use extra protection from now on, Spencer. How do you feel?"

"Relieved," he admitted. "A little disappointed but I'm happy you're not pregnant. One day, when we've completed our education and are in good and successful careers, I'd love to have a family with you. I'm a little disappointed because I can just imagine the baby. I know we would have made great parents, no matter what."

"Why are you happy about it?" Maeve asked.

"Part of me got scared about bringing a child into a world where William and Ben are still alive. If they found out I had a child and they got out, I fear what would happen. I love you and I will love any children that we have in the future. It's just after my childhood, I'd be scared of turning into someone like my father. I know I never would but every man in my blood family has turned into a monster."

Maeve walked over and sat next to him, she kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "You'll never become them. You keep saying that you look like them but you don't. You may have the brown hair and the brown eyes but you don't have any evil in your eyes. Even though I never met her, I think that you've got a lot of your mother in you. You've always told me how wonderful and kind she was before her illness took hold of her. All I ever see inside of you, is hope and goodness. One day, when we are truly ready, I look forward to starting a wonderful family with you. I think he or she would be as smart as you."

"They'd be just as beautiful as you," he smiled before kissing her. "We'll be safer from now on. You stay on the shot and I'll use protection too. I don't know what any of the others would have said. I know dad would go ballistic. He's just got used to us being together like we are."

The bathroom door opened suddenly. Spencer jumped up, and realised he had forgotten to lock the door. Sean walked in. "Oh, sorry. Didn't think anyone was in here."

He was about to walk out when he saw the pregnancy test in Maeve's hand. "What the hell is that?" Sean asked, closing the door. He walked over and took the box into his hand. "Why have you got a pregnancy test?"

"Maeve thought she was pregnant but it's negative. We are using protection but we had a close call."

"You're not even eighteen, Spencer," Sean said as he stepped forward.

"I know," Spencer said gently. "Look, we're both relieved because we have our education to think about and we'd rather wait till we're older to have a family. Even if she was pregnant, I'd have still stepped up. Please, don't tell dad about this."

"Does he know that you two are sexually active?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded. "He knows and as long as we're safe, he is okay with it. In this case, we're fine. We're going to use double protection from now on. Dad would go nuts and he'd be so angry if he found out. Uncle Sean, please. Don't tell him."

Sean looked at Spencer and then to Maeve. He caved immediately after Spencer had called him uncle Sean. He took the test and put it in the box. "I'm going to put this out in the trash outside. I won't tell him but you both need to think about this. You've both got lots to achieve and having a baby would complicate that. Wait till you're older."

"We will," Spencer nodded before stepping forward and hugging Sean. "Thank you so much for not telling dad."

"You need to go back downstairs," Sean said. "He's starting to wonder where you are. I'll put this in the trash."

"Thank you," Maeve smiled. Spencer took her hand and they walked downstairs. They walked into the living room to see Jack defeat his father on the games console. Hotch turned around and looked at them.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"We're great," Spencer smiled. "Get off the board, dad. I'll show you how to kick Jack's butt."

"Bring it on," Jack grinned.

* * *

_A few days later_

Spencer tossed and turned in his bed, his mind was taking control and turning his dream into a nightmare.

* * *

_**He was sixteen, picking up bottles from William's drinking afternoon. He went into the kitchen and placed them in the recycling. He turned around and saw his Uncle Ben standing there. He stayed silent as he tried to walk out of the room. Fear ripped through him when Ben grabbed him and shoved him over the table.**_

_**"NO!" Spencer screeched as he got pinned to the table with a hand on the back of his neck. Mother was dead and Ben didn't bother keeping him quiet anymore. Ever since his mother had died, Ben visited more often. He clawed at the table and screeched as it began.**_

* * *

_**"DAD! NO!" he cried as William dragged him down the stairs. He got dragged down to the basement and handcuffed to a pipe. No-one could hear him down here. "Dad, please don't leave me down here. Please, please."**_

_**"Don't worry," William smirked at him. "I'm not going to leave you in the dark. It's time for a new start."**_

_**He watched as William poured alcohol around the basement and all over the sheets covering the boxes. He brought out his lighter. He brought up a flame and threw it on the alcohol soaked sheets. Flames brightened the basement and began to travel. He tugged viciously at the handcuffs as he watched William walk up the stairs. His own father was leaving him to burn to death. "Dad, please."**_

_**"You're such a pathetic son."**_

_**The basement door closed and he screamed as the flames came up his leg.**_

* * *

Jolting up from the bed, he gasped and wiped his forehead. That wasn't a nightmare of his past. He knew that would have been his future, if Hotch had never adopted him. He sat up and hated his mind at that moment. He looked down at his hands and traced the scarred skin where William had held the lighter under his hands. He remembered that day. His screams as the flame seared his palm. He got up and went to the small desk in his room. He knew after that nightmare, sleep wasn't a choice.

* * *

The next day

Spencer watched as Jack unwrapped a present from him. The paper came off and Jack gasped with glee. "Oh my god!"

It was the new games console that Jack had wanted. Jack came over to Spencer and hugged him. "Thank you so much. It's just what I wanted. You're awesome."

"I'm happy that you like it. Happy birthday."

"We are so playing this later," Jack grinned before going back to the console and reading the box. Hotch walked over.

"How much did that cost?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," he smiled. "I wanted Jack to have big birthday present."

"You spoil him, you know."

"Like Rossi then," Spencer chuckled. "Gideon spoils me sometimes, I had to buy a new bookshelf for all the books he keeps giving me. I couldn't put them on the one with all my Doctor Who and Star Trek props on. The one's that Garcia gave to me. I can't believe Jack is twelve."

"Neither can I," Hotch said. "He's growing up too fast. So are you. I can't believe that you turn eighteen in a week and a half. One minute, you're here and then you had growth sprout and now, you're as tall as me."

"Dad, thank you for everything," Spencer said suddenly.

"What brought this on?" Hotch asked.

They stepped away from the table to talk a bit more privately. "I'm turning eighteen soon and I just want to say thank you. I don't think I would have ever lived to see my eighteenth birthday in a week and a half, if you had never helped me. I had never trusted anyone till you spoke to me in that office. You gave me a family and a little brother."

"I knew from the day I first met you that I was meant to become your father," Hotch said. "You don't have to thank me. Father's love their children and I love Jack and you more than life. I've watched you get more confident with each day. No matter how old you are, I'll always be your dad. What brought this all on?"

"I just had to say it," Spencer smiled. "I had a dream last night. I dreamt about what could have had happened if I had never told you about William. I'd either be dead by Eric's hands or by William's if I had survived Eric without your help. Ben would have kept on abusing me and I know that without my mother around, the abuse would have gotten more frequent. Thank you helping me out of that life."

Spencer hugged his father. He felt comforted as his father gently hit his back, a manly sign of love. For fifteen years, all he had ever known was punches and kicks from William. For a few years, he'd known the fear and pain of his uncle's sick desires. Since coming to Virginia, for nearly the last three years, all he has known was comfort and support from his father.

_A week and a half later..._

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My mum is happy and is her annoying self now so writing isn't a problem from now on. So, this chapter is Spencer's eighteenth birthday. There is a big time jump at the end and yes, you're going to want to kill me again. Or, at least, kill the cliffhanger queen side of me. I now officially know I'm sadistic. When you laugh at something you shouldn't laugh at and then your own mother calls you a sadistic bitch, you have to pretty much accept it. Enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Also, as Permanent is finishing in two chapters time, I may start a new fanfic next week. Either on the Thursday or Friday. I'll be putting up the options tomorrow on this. I had this one idea and the bugger has gone out of my head. I have a load of others though so yay!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I wish I could give you the stars and all the jewels in the world. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat in the backyard, opening all the gifts on the table. He was enjoying a quiet birthday at his home. He had attended a friend's eighteenth birthday party and it had not ended well, a fight had broken out and someone had tried to slip him alcohol. He had vowed all his life to never drink alcohol. Especially after William had forced whiskey down his throat and beat him for supposedly stealing the alcohol that had gotten forced down his throat. He couldn't believe that he was eighteen. He had never thought about his eighteenth birthday till now. His birthday had never been celebrated back in Vegas. Only when he had come to live in Virginia had he celebrated his birthdays. Garcia made sure of that and she had certainly made sure his eighteenth birthday was a big celebration.

He opened his gift from Garcia. He grinned as he saw what was inside the box. A large collection of books. There were classic books and new books. He stroked the hardcover copy of a Stephen King book. He came forward and hugged her. "Thanks, Garcia."

"You're welcome, birthday boy. Just don't think that is all I got you. I have another surprise and I had to seek permission from your dad to get it," she smiled as she came away from the hug. "You could also say that this also a gift for Jack, technically."

Spencer looked to Jack next to him. "What did you get?" he asked.

"She got you this little buddy," Morgan said from behind them. Spencer and Jack smiled happily as they took in the sight of the small chocolate labrador puppy in Morgan's arms. Spencer stepped forward and took the puppy into his arms.

"Are you serious?" he said with joy. "He's so small."

"He'll get bigger," Morgan chuckled. "Thank your dad too. He gave us the go ahead to get the puppy."

Spencer turned around to face his father. "Thank you, dad."

"Thank your Aunt Garcia," Hotch smiled. "I couldn't say no to her and I also think that you two are mature enough and capable of looking after the puppy. You have to take him for walks, feed him, play with him and pick up after him. Having a puppy means responsibility."

"We know," Spencer smiled.

"We'll look after him," Jack nodded as he brought his hand up and stroked the puppy behind the ear. "Spencer, what are you going to call him?"

"How about you name him?" Spencer smiled. "Here, you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. He took the puppy into his arms and laughed as the puppy snuggled against him arm to fall asleep. "Can we call him Thor?"

"I like Thor," Spencer agreed. "Thor, it is."

He laughed as he watched Thor nuzzling against Jack's chest. He went over to Garcia and hugged her. "Thank you so much. I love him."

"You're welcome. I'm so happy you like Thor. Have you ever had a puppy before?"

"I'll talk about that later," he said quickly. Hotch knew that Spencer only diverted the subject of a conversation when something was wrong. He'd speak to him later.

Spencer took a small box that was from Rossi. He watched Maeve fuss over the puppy. Maeve had told him that he'd have to wait for his birthday gifts from her till later in the night. Opening the small box, he got confused when he brought out a car key. "What the hell?"

Rossi took his shoulders and steered him through the side gate and to the front of the house. Emily came up behind him, replacing Rossi who had moved to the garage. She put her hands over his eyes. He heard the garage open.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," Rossi said through the darkness. Emily took away her hands from over his eyes. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the new car, a blue bow on the hood.

"No way," he shook his head as he stepped forward.

"It's all yours," Rossi grinned. "Happy birthday."

"I can't accept this. It's too much," Spencer said, once he had regained his composure.

"You can and you will. Just promise me that you'll stay safe when driving this."

Strong arms came around Rossi as Spencer hugged him. Rossi patted his back and came away. "You deserve this."

Spencer stroked the car. It was beautiful. A red mustang, every part of it shining. He climbed in and turned the key in the ignition. He listened as the engine roared to life. Maeve came over. "Spencer, it's wonderful."

"Can I take Maeve for a ride? I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise. I'll be careful too."

"Ten minutes," Hotch nodded. "We have to cut your cake and you've got other presents to open."

"Thanks," Spencer said before looking to Rossi. "Thank you again."

Maeve slid in next to him. They put their seatbelts on before he pulled out of the garage and pulled out to the road. He honked his horn as he made his way down the street.

Hotch watched as Spencer disappeared around the corner. "Okay, we got ten minutes to get the cake ready."

Everyone rushed back inside to get the cake ready. Hotch came into his backyard to see Jack, Henry and JJ all laughing as the small puppy rolled over on the table.

* * *

Spencer pulled back into the drive way and turned the engine off. "I love this car."

"Me too," Maeve smiled. They both got out of the car and made their way to the backyard again. He came around the corner and smiled happily as the others came forward with a cake. He noticed the cake was in the shape of the Tardis. Eighteen candles were on the top of the cake.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone began to sing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Spencer. Happy birthday to you!"

He blew the candles out on the cake and listened as everyone clapped around him. He felt tears of joy come to his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Gideon said as he stepped forward.

"I'm just really happy," Spencer smiled.

"Oh, come here," Garcia cooed as she came forward and hugged him. "It's okay for you to be happy."

"I know," he said, wiping his cheeks.

* * *

_The next day_

Hotch stood with his coffee, staring into the living room. Spencer was playing with Thor.

"You're a good boy. Yes, you are," Spencer said before rubbing Thor's stomach. The puppy rolled over and began to make happy noises. Hotch walked in and sat on the couch.

"Spencer, why were you afraid to answer Garcia yesterday? About having a puppy?"

Hotch watched as Spencer picked up the puppy and held him close. "Do I have to talk about it?"

"Your therapist likes for you to talk about what happened in your past. Keeping it inside doesn't help."

"I had a puppy once, when I was eight. He was a stray that had somehow made it into our garden. He was really small and hungry. I hid him in the shed because I knew William wouldn't let me keep him. I managed to keep him for a month. I fed him what I could and he was a really happy puppy. I went to school one day and when I came home, I went to check on him."

"What was the puppy's name?" Hotch asked.

"Jupiter," Spencer answered. "He wasn't there when I came home. I went into my house, to see if he had managed to get in somehow. He was on my bed. William broke his neck and left him on my bed. William appeared at my door and pinned me against the wall by my throat. Pets mean happiness, I remember him saying. I couldn't have a pet because I didn't deserve happiness in his view. He beat me after that and locked me in the room with Jupiter still on the bed. I put Jupiter in a box and buried him when he let me out. Don't take Thor away from me."

Hotch saw how upset Spencer was getting. "Hey, I'm never going to take Thor away from you. He's your puppy. I'm so sorry."

"You took me away from all that," Spencer smiled. "It's just so wonderful having a puppy again."

The puppy let out a small bark before lifting his head and licking Spencer on the cheek. "Thanks, Thor."

* * *

_Two years later..._

He stood with a black umbrella in his hand, the rain falling down around everyone. He looked down into the grave, looking at the black coffin covered with roses.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, for anyone who reads Permanent, I am sorry but I'm not able to post that chapter tonight. I got home later than I thought and most of this chapter for this story was already done yesterday. To make it up, I'll be posting the last two chapters of Permanent tomorrow so you don't have to wait. Yes, I know, I was evil in the last chapter. I am the cliffhanger queen/ evil empress. What did you expect? I have gone in a new direction in this chapter and thrown in some surprises, the ending especially. I wouldn't say it's a cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. I chose the mustang because I had used my two other favourite cars in another story. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.**

**AllTheAwesomePenNamesAreTaken - I post daily around the same time. I don't want you to get distracted in your exam. Good luck with it!**

**Trishy fishy- Your review made me laugh. Thanks for agreeing with my mom.**

**Baby Porcupine- Cute but Deadly - Thanks for the review, I just have to say you have one of the cutest profile pictures ever. In my opinion Italians don't talk with their hands. They have a passionate voice. My best friend is from an Italian family and she doesn't use her hands a lot. Regarding the car trip, I got tempted but I resisted doing anything bad.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and beautiful. I adore each and every review. They keep me going and keep me smiling. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review, sorry for long AN.**

**All mistakes are my own**

A hand came to his shoulder, he turned around and looked at his father. "Hey, dad."

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

Spencer looked to the grave, he looked at all the roses. "I'm going to miss her. I don't understand why she didn't tell me."

"Your aunt wanted to protect you from further pain."

"She died alone though," Spencer said as he looked to the grave. "I know I visited her every month but I would have looked after her if she had told me. Why didn't she tell me she had cancer?"

"Your aunt loved you and she knew everything you had gone through before you came to live with me. She knew how happy you are at college and she didn't want to burden you with her illness. Spencer, it was terminal. There is nothing you could have done."

"I wasn't there when she died though. She didn't have to die alone in her bed. I'm her nephew, I'd have been there for her. First mom and now, aunt Ethel. It's not fair. William and Ben are still alive in prison. Why is everyone good dying from my biological family?"

"The world is a place that none of us will understand. Spencer, she died knowing that her nephew was happy and safe. She knew that you loved her and she's at peace now. No pain, just peace."

Looking down at the rose in his hand, he took a deep breath and dropped it down into the grave. "Goodbye, Aunt Ethel."

Spencer wiped his cheek as a small tear came down it. He turned and walked away from the grave. He stayed silent as he walked to the car. He'd received a call two weeks ago telling him that his aunt had died in her sleep. He had never known about her illness. She had managed to keep it a secret from him. He had found out she had refused treatment and had chosen to live out the rest of her life without pain. He had a letter in his pocket. A letter he had chosen not to read yet. Saying goodbye was hard enough.

* * *

_A few days later_

Sitting in the park, he held the letter in his hands. Slowly, he opened it and took out a long letter.

_Hello, my dear Spencer,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm not longer with you. I need you to understand why I didn't tell you about my illness. You spent your early life looking after your mother, I didn't want you to spend even a small amount of your life looking after me. You're happy with Mr Hotchner. He's a wonderful man who adopted you and became a true father to you. I'm at peace with my decision, Spencer._

_I can never ever make up for not being there and for not taking you away from your father and uncle. I just didn't know. If I had known, I would have taken you out of that house along with your mother and kept you safe. I hate that you went through that alone. You're such a wonderful boy. Well, you're not a boy anymore. You're a wonderful and kind man. I know that you have a bright future ahead of you. Especially with that wonderful girl. Treat her well. She's special and I know you two will always be together._

_I love you, Spencer. I just wanted to protect you from this pain. I couldn't protect you when you were younger, but I could protect you from dealing with my illness._

_I have to tell you something. Something I've known about for a few months. A young man came to my house, he's fifteen. Spencer, he claimed to be William's son. He was looking for him but had gotten led to my address. I didn't tell him about you but I told him where William was. His name is Jamie Stark. I don't know what you want to do or even if his claim is true. If it is, he's your half-brother. He said that he attended high school in Vegas. Your old school. He looks so much like you.  
_

_Be careful about what you do but make it your own choice when you go down the path that choice has provided you. I kept this from you because I didn't want you to be worried during all your work. You're almost a doctor._

_I am so proud of you and I hope you have a happy and beautiful life. You be a good man. Your mother would be so proud of you._

_Goodbye, Spencer_

_Love, Aunt Ethel_

The letter shook in his hand. His eyes focused on the word 'brother'.

He rose up from the bench and shook his head. He ran to his mustang and quickly started the ignition up.

* * *

Walking through the BAU, he made his way to Garcia's office. His father was away for the next few days on a case. He had come down from Washington to stay with Jack as he was on leave from college after finishing his exams. He knocked on the door. "Come in," her voice called.

He walked in. "Garcia, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. "Are you hurt? Did someone try hurt you? If someone did-"

"No," he interrupted. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Why?" she asked. He took the letter out of his pocket and showed it to her. He waited as she read it. Her eyes widened as she finished. "Oh my god."

"I need you to find Jamie Stark, he might be my half-brother. Look, I know that it might be possible."

"How?"

"William brought women back to the house when I was younger. I was little but I remember him bringing them back. Some were more willing than others. He cheated on my mother. He threatened me to never tell her. When you have a knife put to your throat, you get the threat."

"Wait, you must have been four or five when he did that."

"I'm trying to forget my abusive past let's stay away from that area today," Spencer said quickly. "Garcia, my aunt Ethel wouldn't put this in a letter if she didn't think it was true. Please, look up Jamie Stark."

Garcia turned away and went to her computers. She typed quickly, a name and profile popped up on the screen. Spencer stared at the screen. He took a deep breath as he looked at the picture. Jamie looked liked William except he had blue eyes instead of brown eyes. He had the chestnut-brown hair, the facial features and the hard look in his eyes. Garcia looked at him. "Spencer, he looks like William. There is no father registered on the birth certificate. He could be your brother."

"I got a brother and his name is Jack," Spencer said, lowering himself down to the couch. "I don't even know this boy."

"Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," he shook his head. "He's a connection to William and that brings danger. If he went to see William, they may have talked. There is no telling what Jamie is like. I don't want to put Jack or any of you at risk."

"Wait till Hotch comes back and then decide. Call him though, and tell him what is going on. Jamie is a connection to William but he isn't necessarily the same. You're nothing like William or your uncle. You're kind, handsome and a brilliant genius. A father doesn't decide how a son turns out."

"I disagree," he said. "I had Hotch for a father and he raised me from fifteen years old. I don't think I turned out bad."

"Look at you, arguing with me," she smiled. She came away when her phone beeped, she looked at the message. "Oh, dammit."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Spencer, I may need a favour."

"You just located my possible half-brother, I'm yours to command," he said.

* * *

Spencer stood outside the door, he looked at his watch and had plenty of time before he had to collect Jack from baseball practice. Fourteen years old and Jack was already a brilliant sports player. Baseball and soccer were particular favourites to Jack. The door opened and he smiled. He, himself, was twenty and an absolute failure at sports.

"Hi, Miss Kerry. Garcia sent me."

"Hello, Spencer," she greeted before disappearing into her living room, coming back moments later with a diaper bag and car seat. Spencer smiled as he saw baby Jenny asleep in the seat. He made sure she was comfortable and warm, the weather had turned cold over the last hour or so.

"Please tell Garcia that I'm sorry. My sister went into labour and I promised to get to her as soon as I could," Miss Kerry apologised. "Jenny has had a feed and she should stay asleep for the next hour or so. Thank you for picking her up."

"I'm her godfather, it's what I'm supposed to do," he smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Spencer."

Spencer walked away with the car seat. He opened the back door and secured the seat, checking it three times. Jenny's pacifier dropped out from her mouth, her eyes opened and she began to cry. He slipped it back in and watched her eyes close again. "There we go. It's a good thing I was your mother's to command for the day."

He looked down at the blanket over her, the one he had made himself for her. He ran his hand over the name he had sewed into it.

"Sweet dreams, Jenny Morgan."

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Really sorry for not updating yesterday but spent most of my night over a bowl. Not pleasant and a time I'd rather not do again. Okay, need to clarify this. Yes, baby Jenny is the daughter of Garcia and Morgan. Jamie Stark might sound familiar as I joined two names from another show to get that name. Care to guess? Okay, enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I wish I could come and shower you with gold coins. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer held Jenny in his arms, her small body sleeping against his chest. He walked around to keep her calm. Jack had a friend over and both were upstairs playing on Jack's game console. He looked down and smiled at Jenny. She was an unexpected new member to the family but one that the team, his father, brother and himself had welcomed. She had Garcia's eyes but Morgan's ears. He had looked after her for a few hours and knew that if he tried to put her down, she'd start crying. The doorbell rang. He went to the door and looked out the small window next to it. He held Jenny with one arm and opened the door with the other. Garcia walked in and closed the door.

"Thank you for looking after her, Spencer."

"Happy to do it," he said to her. "She's had a diaper change and another feed. Got a bit fussy but as you can see, she's sound asleep."

"You're so good with her. Give her to her mommy," Garcia said. He passed Jenny over to Garcia who took her daughter and kissed her nose. "There's my little Jenny. I missed you."

Jenny squirmed and opened her eyes. She cooed happily when she saw her mother above her. Garcia giggled. "Yes, mommy is back from work and daddy will be home tomorrow. We're both off so we can take you out for a nice walk."

"Really? I thought they still had a few days to go on the case," Spencer asked.

"They got a break and caught the unsub with his next victim. They can't fly out till tomorrow though. There's some bad weather where they are. I'm looking forward to seeing Maeve later."

"She's driving back tonight. She had a few more exams than I did so had to stay a little longer. I love being at college with her. I can't seem to slow myself down though. I'm ahead of everyone and set to graduate a year early."

"You're a genius," Garcia shrugged as she walked over into the living room. She put Jenny in the small baby rocker that Spencer had set up earlier, strapping her in and then sitting down. Spencer placed Jenny's pacifier in her mouth before sitting across from Garcia. "I'm sorry, I have to take my heels off."

He chuckled as he watched her take her heels off and sigh with relief.

"Don't make fun of your aunt," Garcia admonished. "Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?"

"I called dad and he said not to do anything till I had thought it through. He said that he'd come with me to Vegas if I wanted him to, if I wanted to go and find Jamie. I don't think I want him to come though."

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to do somethings alone and if he is my half-brother, I want to approach this cautiously. I have no idea if Jamie has seen William. I know what William is capable of. He can poison a mind or beat it into obedience."

"There is only one way you can find out."

"I know. I have to go back to Vegas and find out," he sighed.

* * *

_The next day_

Morgan walked into his house and let out a yawn. He had slept on the plane home and had arrived in the early morning. He put down his bag and closed the door. He made his way up the stairs, making his way into the nursery when he reached the top of the stairs. He walked in and found Jenny sleeping peacefully in the crib. Slowly, he went to the bedroom to find Garcia laying in bed. He still called her Garcia and she still called him Morgan, it was a habit they couldn't break. He slid into the bed and put his arms around her.

"Morning, hot stuff," Garcia smiled before turning around his arms and kissing his lips.

"Morning, baby girl," he grinned back. "I could lay here with you for the rest of the day."

"I know," Garcia sighed. "Spencer invited us over for dinner. Maeve arrived last night so he's happy. Well, about most things."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to say," she said.

"If it concerns the safety of Spencer, I need to know."

"Morgan, he may have a half-brother."

"Are you serious?" he said.

"I am," Garcia nodded. "His aunt told him in the letter she left. He wants to think things through before he decides if he should pursue Jamie. He's happy now and he doesn't want anything to ruin that happiness."

"We'll help him, we always do," he smiled. He kissed down her neck.

"Easy there," Garcia giggled. She went to kiss him but heard Jenny begin to cry down the baby monitor. "Okay, mommy is back on duty."

"I got it," Morgan said before jumping off the bed. He left the bedroom and picked up his daughter. Jenny cooed and smiled as he did. "Hey, little Jen, daddy is here. Let's get some breakfast."

"Put the coffee on," Garcia voice came through the small monitor. It was a two-way system.

"Yes, my queen," Morgan laughed before making his way downstairs with Jenny in his arms.

* * *

Spencer danced with Maeve in his kitchen, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He twirled her and kissed her cheek. She had arrived last night and they had spent the night together passionately after being away from each other for a week. Maeve grabbed a strawberry and put it to his lips. He bit into it and chewed it with a smile. She fed him the rest before kissing him.

"Get a room," Jack said as he came in and grabbed some juice from the fridge.

Maeve came away and took a seat at the table. "Hello, Jack."

"Hey, Maeve. How do you think you did on your exams?" Jack asked.

"I think it went well. What did you get on that science exam?"

"A+," he answered. "My dad was happy about it."

"Well done," she smiled. "Be thankful for the exams you have now. College ones are not nearly the same. Much more difficult."

"Luckily, I have four more years before college," Jack said. Spencer came over with bacon, eggs and french toast. Jack eagerly filled his plate. "I am starving."

"Dig in then," Spencer said. He watched his dad come into the kitchen and go straight for the coffee. He poured himself a cup before sitting at the table.

"Morning, everyone."

Spencer liked mornings like this. They made him feel safe. He looked to the empty chair at the end. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**One week later**

Sitting in his rental car, he looked at his old school. A place he had hated growing up. He looked to the bike rack still outside. In some ways, the slashing of his tyres began everything. Without Eric attacking him, he'd have never met his dad and he would probably be dead. Eric had wanted to save him from the pain and had saved him, just not in the way he had wanted to. Getting out of his car, he made his way inside the school. He went to reception but didn't get the chance to talk.

"Spencer?" a voice called next to him. He turned and saw his old Principal.

"Hello, Principal Lewis. Nice to see you again."

"I knew it was you. Look at you. All grown up. Moving away from here certainly did you good."

"You have no idea," Spencer nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"I actually came seeking a young man who's a student of yours. His name is Jamie Stark. It's a personal matter that I have to discuss with him."

"I know him," Principal Lewis said, nodding his head. "I'll have someone collect him. We can talk in my office till he comes. What are you doing now?"

"I'm in college but on course to gain my first PhD in a few months. I started studying for it when I was fifteen. I have a good life now."

"That's wonderful to hear."

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Spencer watched as the door opened, he rose from his seat as Jamie came in. "Miss Jones told me to come here."

"Come in," Principal Lewis said, gesturing to a seat near the window. "Spencer here would like to speak to you. I'm going to give you some privacy."

Principal Lewis left the room. Spencer looked at Jamie. "Hello, Jamie."

"Am I trouble? Are you a cop?"

"No," Spencer shook his head. "Why did you think I was a cop?"

Jamie shrugged, giving him no proper answer.

"Do you remember seeing a woman named Ethel a few months ago?"

"How do you know about that?" Jamie questioned. "I didn't even tell my mother about that. Have you been following me?"

"No. Look, I need to know. Are you certain that William Reid is your father?"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me how you know all this."

"The woman you saw, she was my aunt. She passed away not long ago. She left me a letter. Jamie, my name before I got adopted was Spencer Reid. I'm William Reid's biological son. If he's your father too, that would make us half brothers. I came here to find you."

Jamie looked at him and shook his head. "My mom told me when she got upset once. He got her pregnant and she hates him. She loves me but hates him. I don't know what he even looks like. Ethel wouldn't tell me why he's in prison. Can you take me to see him?"

"NO!" Spencer said quickly. "Trust me, you stay away from him."

"Why not?!" Jamie snapped. "You're good enough as a son but I'm not."

"He tried to kill me when I was fifteen because I told the authorities about the abuse he had put me through," Spencer argued gently. "I spent twelve years being beaten and abused by William. He let his brother, our uncle, rape me from when I turned thirteen. I got out of that life and I don't want you to walk into it. I came here because I believe you're my brother. If you want to know me, I'll be there for you but under no circumstances will I watch you walk into William's arms and think he's a good man. Don't go and see him. He's poison and he'll ruin your life. I have a family now and a wonderful father. He adopted me and took me away from a life of abuse. I want to get to know you and be a brother to you, if that is what you want. I just came here to let you know that I was out there."

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. This isn't as long as I wanted it but I have a horrible migraine that is truly kicking my ass. I am sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards but I hate leaving you all without anything. Yes, Spencer has a brother and I'm keen to know how you would like their relationship to go. I see no-one guessed where Jamie's name came from. Game of thrones. Yes, I like it but we all have guilty pleasures. Hopefully, this migraine goes after some sleep and I'll be back on my game tomorrow. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're awesome and I absolutely adore you all. You make me feel better. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"He did that to you," Jamie said, his voice quiet. Spencer stood up and realised that he had just let his mouth run off. He had never intended to unload his past onto the young man.

"Yes, he did," Spencer sighed before crossing his arms. "Look, I'd really like to meet your mother. I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"You can't," Jamie shook his head. "If you meet her and tell her everything, she'll know that I went to see your aunt. She'll be furious with me. She gets angry when I even try to bring up William."

"Look, I'll explain everything to her. I may have even known her, well, met her anyway. William liked to cheat on my mother."

"If you went through all that, why didn't your mother help you?"

"She was ill, Jamie. I could never tell her what he was doing to me. She'd sometimes forget I was her son. William is a very bad person and so is his brother. I know you're not stupid and I know that you'd do anything to keep your family safe. Trust me, don't ever let William into your life. In any way at all. He's in prison for life after what he did to me. Ben, his brother, is also in prison. Part of me had wondered if I should even have come here. I just couldn't stand the thought of you finding William and letting him feed you lies. You still have one more lesson. I'll come back later."

"I only have free study, I could come with you now."

"I'll talk with Principal Lewis."

* * *

Spencer sat at the red lights, Jamie sat eating the McDonald's that Spencer had brought. He had heard Jamie's stomach rumble and had gotten him something to eat. "Thanks for the food," Jamie said before letting out a small burp. "Pardon me."

"That's okay," Spencer smiled gently. "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to know. My mom raised me on her own, I'm average at school but I kick ass at drawing."

"How good are you at drawing?"

"If you weren't driving, I'd show you my notebook. Can I be honest? It's weird, looking at you."

"Why?" Spencer questioned.

"You look like me," Jamie said. "You have brown hair, just like me and we do look very similar. You have brown eyes though."

"They're his," Spencer said, a small slither of anger leaking through. "He has brown eyes. I wish to god I didn't have them but I didn't exactly choose what I looked like. I take it you have your mother's eyes."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded before pointing. "There is my house. Oh god, she's home."

Spencer pulled up onto the curb and parked the rental car. He got out of the car and followed Jamie to the door. He watched as Jamie used his key to unlock the door. "Wait here."

He waited on the porch for a minute before he heard a woman, raising her voice. He heard footsteps come to the door. Jamie's mother came to the door but stopped and widened her eyes. "Oh my god."

"I remember you," Spencer said as he looked at the woman. She had been very upset and had come into the kitchen when he was younger. He had been little but he remembered her being kind to him before grabbing her shoes and leaving he house.

"Why are you here? What do you want with my son?"

"I just came to meet him and speak to him."

"He just told me that he met your aunt and she told you. Look, I don't want anything to do with William Reid. I love my son but William is a bastard."

"I know," Spencer said quickly. "He's in prison for life, Miss Stark. I haven't lived with him or even seen him in five years. I came here to warn your son to stop pursuing William. It's the best thing for him."

"I remember you too," she sighed. "You were so small. Jamie said you wanted to talk to me."

"If that's acceptable. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Come in," she said opening the door. "I have questions of my own."

* * *

Spencer stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. Miss Stark had sent her son into the living room to do his homework. She had closed the door and was now leaning against the side.

"You look like him," she said, staring at him.

"Wish to god that I didn't," he sighed.

"Why is William in prison?"

"He's in prison for what he did to me."

"If you want to talk, you'll be honest with me. I don't want any hidden meanings or half-baked answers. What did he do?"

"He abused me from the age of three," Spencer explained. He wanted answers and it was only fair he tell her the answers she wanted in return. "He subjected me to horrible things. Beatings that left bruises on me, he'd lock me in a closet after he handcuffed me to a metal bar and put tape over my mouth. He also let his brother do things to me."

"What kind of things?" her voice shook gently.

"The kind of things that someone of thirteen should never go through. His brother, uh, he raped me. Eight times over three years. His brother is in prison too. William isn't eligible for parole so don't worry. He tried to kill me, that's the main reason he is prison. I had come back to Vegas for my mother's funeral. He kidnapped me, tortured me and then tried to bury me alive. My dad, my adoptive dad, he rescued me and I've lived with him ever since. He saved my life in so many ways. Jamie can't ever see William."

"He won't," she said sternly. "I don't want my son near that man."

"How did you get pregnant with Jamie?"

"William and I met in a bar. He seemed so charming and I wasn't as aware as I am now. I never planned on being with him. We went back to his house and he didn't like taking no for an answer. I didn't really get a choice. I remember him not letting me leave for a while. I woke up in the morning and got my things. I remember seeing you in the kitchen, you were so small but you were on a chair, making toast. I didn't understand how someone so young could be so mature. Nine months later, along came Jamie. I wasn't with anyone after William or just before. I love Jamie and he's such a good young man. I remember the day he was born, I was so happy."

"You were really nice to me that morning," Spencer said. "You knew I was out there, you knew Jamie had a brother."

"I did," she sighed. "I guess I just wanted to stay away from William as much as I could. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"You look younger," she said.

Spencer let out a small chuckle. "Jamie thought I was a cop. Guess he thought I was older."

Miss Stark let out a small laugh. "You're nothing like your father."

"I like to think I'm like my adoptive father. He's in law enforcement and he has made sure I've stayed on the straight path. I understand if you don't want me here. I just had to come and warn him. He seemed so intent on finding his father but now, I'm not so sure."

"He's not an idiot, Jamie knows not to bring trouble into his life. I do want Jamie to be part of your life and you part of his. I just don't want to rush into this. Where do you live?"

"I was on campus in Washington but I visit my family in Virginia every second weekend and I'm staying with them till college starts again."

"You can stay a little while and talk with Jamie and then I guess we can arrange something. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Jamie is my biological brother, you've confirmed. I have an adoptive brother."

"Well, I think Jamie is going to love having a sibling. Baby steps first though."

"Of course, Miss Stark."

"Call me, Cathy."

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel better than I did yesterday but not completely great. Thank you for the nice messages. I brought a scene that happened in the series into this story and altered it for the alternate universe. Jamie will be around and he's going to depend on Spencer for support. I always thought it must have been hard for Reid growing up without siblings. I wish they'd bring Jane Lynch back into the series. There is such a lack of good Reid episodes in the series and the latest season, I've barely paid attention to it as its lost that spark. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're my little angels and I'd like to say a big thanks to my little devil, she knows who she is. Thank you everyone!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Sitting with Jamie, he looked through the notebook that Jamie had kept with him all day. Jamie had a great deal of talent, he had drawing abilities that Spencer could never replicate. "These are amazing. I really like your portrait drawings. This takes a lot of skill."

"I've just always loved to draw. I'm an average student and I want to go to art college. What about you? What do you do at college?"

"I'm studying a few courses at the moment but soon I'll finish my first PhD. I'm not quite sure what I want to do after college."

"A PhD?" Jamie questioned. "You're only twenty. How can you be getting a PhD?"

"I started studying for it when I was fifteen. My dad encouraged me to start it. I'm classified as a genius but I don't think that intelligence can be classified. When I got tested, I discovered that I can read twenty thousand words per minute and I have an IQ of 187. I'm studying advanced mathematics and engineering at college. I hope to continue them in later years and gain PhD's in them too. I have an eidetic memory too."

"What's an eidetic memory?"

"I remember everything that I read. Every book I've ever read and articles but sometimes it's difficult to bring the facts forward. Not always, but sometimes."

So you're like Brainiac against Superman," Jamie smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Brainiac is one of Superman's greatest enemies, his goal is to absorb all the information in the universe and turn it into things like him. In some eras, he is good but in most, he's bad. Seems like you won't stop till you know everything in the universe."

"No-one can know everything in the world," Spencer said. "There are new discoveries being made every day, new books being written and the brain can only handle so much information before it would begin to make room for more information."

"Spencer, when will you be coming back to Vegas?"

"I was actually going to ask if you and your mother want to come down to Virginia when you're able to. I'll pay for the plane tickets and I can find somewhere for you to stay. Just promise me that you won't think about William anymore. Don't go after him. He will never let you be happy if he manages to find a way into your life."

"I won't go after him. Just promise that we can come down and see you."

"How about this?" Spencer said before pulling out his phone and bringing up a picture of Maeve. "This is my girlfriend, her name is Maeve. I'd like if you did a drawing of her and when you come down, I can give it to her. A promise that I'll see you soon."

"I'll need a copy of the picture but I'd be happy to do a portrait of her. How long has she been your girlfriend?"

"Since I was fifteen and later this year we'll be celebrating five years together."

"I wish I had something like that," Jamie sighed.

"You like anyone at school?"

"One girl, her name is Kara. I just can't talk to her."

"Do a drawing for her and write to her on the back. Woman love a man who can draw."

* * *

**Three days later**

Maeve jumped on Spencer's back, he began piggybacking her over to the swings before placing her in one of them. He sat on the other swing and brought his bag from his shoulder.

"I love being back at home," she smiled. "I love college and I love being at the same as you but it's so nice to come home. My mom wants us over for dinner tonight."

"Okay," he smiled. "Maeve, I got this for you."

She turned and found him holding a book, there was something inside of it, bookmarking a page. She took it and looked at the front cover. "You got me a copy of Jane Eyre."

"Open it to the bookmarked page," Spencer said.

Maeve opened the book and felt her breath leave her. She untied the ring from the small piece of ribbon. She looked at the piece of paper attached to it.

"I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion," Spencer recited from memory. "Maeve, will you marry me?"

Maeve looked at the ring before looking back to Spencer, she smiled and felt her eyes water. "Of course, I'll marry you."

She jumped up with the ring in her hand. Spencer rose up and picked her up. She kissed him before getting back to her feet. Untying the ring from the piece of paper, he slid it on her finger and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried with joy. The ring was beautiful and sparkled in the sun. Spencer hugged Maeve and was so happy she had said yes to him.

* * *

Hotch sat in his kitchen, he rubbed his eyes and tried to shake off the feeling inside of him. He felt awful and struggled to focus on the paper in front of him. He brought up the glass of water and drank a small amount of it. He got off the stool but swayed for a moment. He grabbed the side as he felt his body begin to fail him.

"Oh, god."

He fell to the floor and hit the ground, he faintly heard the sound of the glass smashing before darkness overcame him.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Reid walked into his house, Maeve waited at the door while he popped in to grab a jacket. He opened the door and walked in. He froze when he saw the motionless body of his father on the floor. "DAD!"

He rushed over and knelt next to him. He turned him over and found his father sweating and incredibly pale. "Dad, it's Spencer. Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Maeve rushed in and gasped. Spencer looked up to her. "Call 911."

She nodded and quickly brought out her phone. He looked down and tried to get his father to wake up. "Dad, wake up. You always used to get worried when I wouldn't wake up and now I'm worried. Wake up."

He checked his pulse and found it fast and erratic.

* * *

**The next day**

Hotch moaned gently, he sighed and opened his eyes slowly. He frowned when he found himself in a hospital room. He looked to his side and found Garcia smiling at him.

"Hey, Hotch. How are you doing?" she asked gently.

"Feel like hell. What happened? Why am I here?"

"You had internal bleeding from some scar tissue connected with your stab wounds from Foyet. Spencer came home and found you unconscious on the floor. He saved your life. The doctors said if you had been found any later, you may have bled to death."

"Where is he?" Hotch said suddenly. Garcia put a hand on his arm and calmed him down. She pointed to the other side. "He's over there with Jack."

Hotch turned his head and found both his sons sleeping on the couch. Jack had fallen asleep on Spencer's leg and had Spencer's jacket covering him. Spencer had fallen asleep with his arm around his brother. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine, Hotch. Spencer got a little shaken up when they brought you in but we've all helped him calm down. They've both been here since you came out of surgery. They refuse to leave. We've all been so worried about you."

"Didn't exactly plan on collapsing," Hotch said gently. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"My pleasure," she smiled. "I'll continue you to look after them while you're in here. The doctor said you have to stay a few days and then after that, take it easy."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Spencer has some news to tell you. I'll let him tell you."

"Dad," a slurred voice came from next to him. Hotch looked up and smiled as Spencer woke up. He watched Spencer carefully move off the couch, lowering Jack's head till it was on the cushion. He walked over and hugged him. "I'm happy you're okay, dad."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"I've scared you before so I guess where we're even," he smiled. "The doctor said you'd make a full recovery."

"I will," Hotch nodded slowly. "Garcia said that you've got something to tell me."

"I'll tell you later," Spencer said. "I don't want you to have to handle too much."

"Tell me, Spencer Hotchner-Reid."

"I asked Maeve to marry me and she said yes. We're going to wait to get married but we're engaged."

Hotch smiled. "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks," Spencer said before taking a shaky breath. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm a lot tougher than that. Come here."

Spencer hugged his father. "I'd never leave you and Jack. Never in a million years."

**Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry for the jumpy updates this week and not updating yesterday. I've not felt well over the last few days and I'm beginning to feel normal now. I think it was because I'm putting my body through a complete detox and my body kind of crashed out and turned against me for a while. Yes, I put that part in the last chapter as I considered the fact that Hotch has been witness to Spencer being in hospital, I thought we needed to reverse that in this chapter. Words cannot describe how disappointed I was when I read about the next two episodes. CBS! Give us a Reid episode! Anyway, enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you much for all the lovely reviews, you're wonderful and you really cheer me up when I'm feeling down. Love you all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Spencer waited nervously for Jamie as he stood outside the arrivals gate of the airport. Jamie and his mother were coming for a few days to stay. He couldn't wait to introduce his little brother to the rest of his family. He hoped that Jack got on with Jamie. It had been a month since he had found his father in the kitchen, he had cared for him after he had come out of hospital and moaned at him when he tried to do things he wasn't allowed to do. He had liked taking care of his dad. After everything he had done for him when he'd been injured, Spencer didn't mind looking after his dad and his brother. Now, the old man was up on his feet and feeling better.

"Spencer!" a voice called. Looking up, Spencer smiled as he watched Jamie and Cathy come out of gate. He met them halfway and received a hug from Cathy and fist bumped with Jamie.

"Hey, little brother," Spencer smiled.

"I'm not little. Don't call me little brother, please."

"Okay, I won't. Should I call you munchkin?"

"I may only be fifteen but I can still kick your ass," Jamie smirked.

"Now, now," Cathy stepped in with a small smile on her lips. "Both of you, act your age."

"Hello, Cathy. How was your flight?"

"A bit bumpy and I'm glad to be back on the ground."

"Let's get your bags and then we'll go back to my house. You'll be staying there for the next few days. Jamie will take my room and you'll have the guest room. I'll be staying with Maeve at night. My uncle Rossi is preparing a big dinner so I hope you're all ready to eat."

"I'm starving," Jamie agreed.

* * *

Hotch dodged Rossi as he moved the salad to the table in the garden. He heard the sound of a car horn outside and rushed to the front door. He opened it to see Spencer, Jamie and Cathy coming up the porch.

"Please, come in," he greeted.

Jamie and Cathy walked into the house with Spencer. He closed the door and held out his hand to Cathy. "Hello, I'm Aaron Hotchner, everyone just calls me Hotch through. You must be Cathy."

"That's me," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you. This is Jamie."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around my dad," Spencer said. "I was at first but then I discovered he was a softie."

"And he worried about me embarrassing him," Hotch laughed gently. "Come and meet the rest of the family."

Spencer guided his brother and Cathy into the kitchen. Hotch followed them.

"The man cooking all this wonderful food is David Rossi, just call him Rossi though. I do," Spencer introduced.

"I would shake both your hands," Rossi said before bringing up hands covered in sauce. "I don't want to get sauce everywhere."

"I'm Cathy and this is my son, Jamie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Dinner won't be long and I hope you're hungry."

Hotch watched as Spencer brought them into the garden.

"Oh, there you are!" Garcia said suddenly causing Jamie to jump. She came over and gave him a hug. "I've heard all about you, Jamie."

"Sorry," Spencer chuckled. "This very excited woman is my aunt Garcia."

"I'm sorry if I'm excited. It's just wonderful to meet you both," Garcia apologised before moving and pointing to Morgan, who was holding Jenny. "This is my fiancée, Derek Morgan but I always call him Morgan. Can't break that habit. The little wonder in his arms is our daughter, Jenny."

"My god-daughter," Spencer explained before walking over to Jenny. The little baby had her arms our and has stared cooing the moment she had seen him. He brought her into his arms and kissed her cheek. He walked back over to Jamie and Cathy. "Say hello, Jenny."

"Oh, she's adorable," Cathy said as she looked at the baby. "Oh, Jamie, you were this small once."

"I'm Jason Gideon," Gideon said as he stepped forward and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you."

Maeve came over and Spencer put his arm around her. "This is Maeve, my fiancée. Maeve, this is Jamie, my brother."

"It's great to meet you," Jamie smiled.

"Same here," Maeve said gently.

Everyone introduced themselves. Emily and JJ being more gentle than Garcia had been. Thor came running over and began to sniff Jamie. Spencer handed Jenny to Garcia before crouching and stroking behind his dog's ears. Jack had come over too, along with Henry. Thor let out a small bark before nuzzling against Spencer.

"Jamie, this is Thor," Spencer said. Jamie carefully stroked the dog and laughed when the chocolate labrador nuzzled his hand. Jack stormed past them all.

"Jack!" Spencer called. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

* * *

He ran after his brother as he stormed out of the front door, he caught up with him down the pavement. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm your brother," Jack shouted angrily. "I guess that doesn't mean shit anymore."

"I know you're my brother, Jack," Spencer said. "What brought this all on?"

"You bring Jamie here and act like he's your only brother. I've seen you talking on the phone and on Skype to him. You barely know him and yet, he has replaced me. Screw you, Spencer."

"Jack, stop this," Spencer said as he grabbed his brother by his arms. "You are my brother, you've alway been my brother and you always will be my brother. I know this is difficult but he'll never replace you. I have two brothers now, two little brothers who need my help. I'm still getting to know Jamie and I don't expect you to get on with him straight away. I remember when I first came to live with you. You loved Lego and you needed my help building the death star. That death star is still in your room, I know that. You were there when I got hurt and you made me feel so much safer. When I thought I couldn't laugh, you made me laugh. Jamie can never replace those memories and he'll never replace you."

"He's come in here and thinks that he's already the best brother," Jack fumed.

"No, he doesn't. He's really nervous. Cathy and him are a family in themselves. I do want to stay part of his life and I want you to get on with him. Dad and you will always be my family. I love you both and I'd die to protect you both. Don't ever think you're not my brother, Jack. You aren't replaceable."

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "After I lost my mom, it was hard. You came along and things got easier. I don't want to lose you as my brother."

"Come here, you little idiot," Spencer smiled. Jack hugged Spencer and Spencer hugged him back. "You'll never lose me. I promise. I'll always be your big brother. The same brother who sat with you when you were ten, when you were sick, and made you watch Star Trek."

* * *

Spencer watched as Jack and Jamie spoke with each other as they sat in the corner. He jumped slightly when Gideon came stood next to him. "Hello, Gideon."

"How are you feeling?" Gideon asked.

"Better now that Jamie and Jack are talking. Did I do the right thing bringing Jamie into my life?"

"I think you did," Gideon nodded. "Better that he have you to guide him through life, than your father. Jamie deserves a chance, he hasn't done anything to wrong you and he had questions which needed answers. You gave him those answers. You and him are a new generation of the Reid family. You've always thought you would turn into your father and you haven't. I doubt Jamie will turn out like William with you by his side. Your generation is the one to fix the past actions of the Reid family."

"I'm also a Hotchner," he smiled. "I know, by blood, I'm a Reid. I'll always be a Hotchner though. I'd never known true happiness till I came here. No-one had even given a damn till I met Hotch. Till I met you all."

"I remember the first time I ever saw you," Gideon said sadly. "You were so skinny, pale and scared. We knew before we came into the room that your father was abusing you. Now, when I look at you, I see a strong man who'd protect his family against anything. I'm proud of how far you've come Spencer. Everyone is incredibly proud of you. I know you've got a bright future ahead of you. What do you want to do when you're older?"

"I've always liked being able to help people. I'd like to become a doctor but I'm not sure. I have a whole array of career choices out there but I'm worried about taking the wrong path. I don't want to ruin everything because I chose the wrong career. My mother said to me once that I could do anything in life as long as I was happy."

"Than choose something that makes you happy," Gideon smiled.

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A certain bastard is back for this chapter and we do see our Spencer struggling in this chapter. Okay, loads of you want him to go into the BAU but the only problem is the FBI wouldn't allow him to work with family. The whole team is his family and Hotch is his adoptive and legal father. I'm thinking about alternate careers, so if you have a career in mind, put it in the reviews. This story is coming to a close soon. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you all. Also, did I lose readers because I admitted to liking Game of Thrones?  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you're wonderful and amazing. I absolutely just want to kiss you and hug you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer laid in bed with Maeve, his arms wrapped around her and held her close as he felt sleep take him. He was staying with her at night till Jamie and Cathy went back to Vegas. Maeve had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, he just loved watching her sleep. He placed his head on the pillow and fell to a gentle sleep.

* * *

_William sat on the couch while Spencer sat on the chair. He wasn't allowed to go upstairs._

_"Are you doing well at school?" William slurred at him._

_"As well as I can, sir."_

_He stilled as William came over and sat next to him. He took a swig of whiskey from his glass and stared at Spencer. "Look at you, you're so weak and scrawny. Sometimes, I wish your mother had cheated on me. Then, at least, I wouldn't have the shame of having you as a son."_

_"I try my best, sir. I try to please you and I do everything that you ask. I could do better if you let me skip a few grades, like the Principal suggested."_

_A hand reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair, Spencer whimpered as his father put down his glass and grabbed his jaw roughly. "You are not going to skip any grades. You want to get away and go to college but that will never happen! You're gonna stay here and earn your way in this house. Your mother is your responsibility, she only went crazy after you were born. I'm not going to let you run away from your responsibilities, Spencer!"_

_Spencer panicked and began to cry when William dragged him off the couch and into the kitchen. He grunted as William threw him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. He stayed on the floor and dared not move. He saw a glint of silver and panicked as William sat on his hips and pinned his wrist to the floor. A cleaver came to his wrist causing him to panic._

_"Dad, no! Dad, please don't."_

_"Why not?" William snarled at him. "All you do is bitch and moan about your life. I put a roof over your head and I put food on the table. You repay me with wanting to run away, abandoning me with your insane mother. Now, listen to me! I am your father and if you keep up this behaviour, I'll cut something off and it won't be your wrist. It'll be something else. Are you going to behave?"_

_"I'll behave, sir," he said through tears._

_"Good," William snapped before getting to his feet. Spencer grunted and cried out when a foot connected with his ribs again. "Make dinner and don't burn it this time."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_He watched William walk out of the room before getting to his feet and slowly going to the fridge, he pulled out some chicken and began to cook it._

* * *

He shot up in bed and got met with the familiar and loving arms of Maeve. He hugged her and he tried to calm down his breathing.

"It's okay," she soothed, stroking his hair. "You're safe. It was just a nightmare!"

"I know," he said, before leaning against her. "I know."

"Want to talk about it?" she said.

"Not really, it's the past and nothing will change what happened. All I know, is that Jamie won't ever go through it."

* * *

**Two months later**

Spencer wasn't even sure why he was here, he had not told his father about this. He stood outside the visiting area, debating whether to go in or not. He had to do this. William had somehow found out where he lived at college and had sent him a letter. Someone had told him about Jamie. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He let out the breath and relaxed his hands. He walked into the visitor's area and sat down. William looked up and looked like hell. Spencer had to suppress the smirk that wanted to come to his face. He picked up the phone and stared at him.

"Hello, William. Long time."

"Not dad, then," William said.

"I have a dad and he's treated me like a son for the last five years, much more than you did in fifteen years. How did you find out?"

"A little bird from Vegas told me. I wondered why you are a contact at his school. You forget that I have friends out there. I put it all together in the end. He was born nine months after I screwed that bitch."

"Still talking like a big man," Spencer said stoically. "I wonder how many big men have had you during your five years in here."

"How many times did your uncle have you?" William smiled. Spencer struggled to keep down his temper but kept himself from losing control.

"You can't hurt us, William. You're in here for a long time. You got life when you tried to murder me."

"What a shame I didn't succeed. I could have found Jamie and raised him to become the son I was always meant to have. Not one who liked to take it from his uncle."

"I never wanted it," Spencer snarled before reeling himself back in. "You knew what he was doing to me. The rapes and everything else. I was thirteen and you let him do that to me. How could you walk in on it happening and just leave?"

"He needed to stay happy and you did that for him. I knew what he was doing and I didn't care."

"I came here to warn you. Stay here and don't do anything stupid. Jamie will live a good life away from you and I swear, you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll make sure you pay. You don't ever threaten my family and think you'll get away with it. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, you're not," William sighed. "You really think that Jamie won't turn out like the rest of the men in this family?"

"He's a good kid and he's good a damn good mother. He'll be a great man when he's older. You on the other hand will grow old in this place and your last days spent in misery. I hope kicking the shit out of me as a kid was worth it."

"You were such a disobedient boy, how else was I supposed to control you?"

"I never did anything wrong. I don't have to sit here and listen to your bullshit. Stay away from Jamie and every letter you try to send, I'll put right in the fire."

"It was nice seeing you again, son."

Spencer threw down the phone. "I'm not your son!"

He rushed out of the waiting area and out of the prison. He reached outside and vomited in a nearby trash bin. He clinched the edges of it as a memory assaulted his mind.

* * *

_Spencer walked into the living room, he was five and watched daddy take another sip of the brown nasty. He hugged a teddy close to him as he walked in. "Daddy, there's a leak in the bathroom."_

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Fix it, daddy. Mommy says you fix it."_

_"Did she now?" he huffed before turning around. "Come here, Spencer."_

_He was only five but he knew that daddy got angry after drinking the brown nasty. He stayed where he was by the door. "Spencer, come here!"_

_He walked forward but kept his bear close in his arms. Daddy picked him up and placed him on his lap._

_"Let me see the bear," Daddy ordered. He looked at the bear but handed it over. Spencer watched in horror as daddy threw the bear into the fire._

_"NOOOO!" Spencer screamed. "TEDDY,NO!"_

_His father grabbed his hair and yanked it back. "You don't ever tell daddy what to do! Bears are for babies!"_

_He cried as daddy picked him up and took him upstairs. Daddy opened up an empty chest and forced him in there. He screamed as the lid closed, locking him darkness. He hit against the lid and screamed. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_He laid there until the next morning, it was mummy who found him. She was having a bad episode and thought he had accidentally got locked it._

* * *

He parked the car on an empty hillside, where the sun was beginning to set. He closed his eyes and began to cry. He screamed and hit his fists against his steering wheel. He stopped and leaned his forehead against it. The tears continued to fall. He had to stay strong around everyone else but he couldn't be strong right now. The pain of his childhood had come down on him and he had needed to come somewhere to let it all out. He wanted his mother, so much. He remembered being little and being scared. The older he had grown, the more he understood and the more he'd been able to control the pain. He heard his phone ring and brought it out of his pocket. "H-Hello."

"Spencer, it's Garcia. Sweetie, are you okay? Are you crying?"

He broke down. "I-I don't know what's wr-wrong with me."

"Honey, where are you? I'll come to you."

"You can't. I'm not in Virginia."

"Where are you?"

"Promise that you won't get mad."

**Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Right, there are four more chapters after this and then this is coming to an end. I may take a few days off writing after the end and then come back with vengeance. I love writing but sometimes, we all need a few days of listening to music and having a marathon of the early seasons of Criminal Minds, when I think it was at its best. I also want to do some baking. I have some of best ideas when baking. There is also a very big time jump at the end as I want to move it on to a mature and near twenty-seven year old Reid. Hence, the big ass time jump. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**NewSlove - In the case of Britain, where I am, we didn't have winter that much. We're just getting rain after rain. It's ridiculous!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I don't know what I'd do without you all. You're all stellar and absolutely magnificent. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

It was the middle of the night but he had made it back to Garcia's house from visiting the prison. He had received an earful on the phone and was not about to disobey his aunt, who had ordered him to come back to Virginia and go to her house. He may have been twenty but he was afraid of Garcia when she got angry. She still had a way of being sweet but when she was angry, there was a strange menace to that sweet side. He turned off his car and made his way to the door. He sent her a text and she opened the door a minute later. He walked in and got ushered into the kitchen. Garcia promptly slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said as rubbed his head.

"First of all, keep your voice down. Jenny is sleeping and I'm trying to keep her asleep till the morning. That was for going and seeing that man. What were you thinking?"

"He knows about Jamie," Spencer argued gently. "I went there to warn him. He tries anything and I'll make him pay."

"You gave him exactly what he wanted. He knew that you would go to him if he found out about Jamie. Why didn't you tell your dad? He would have gone and sorted William out."

"I'm not a child. I'm twenty years old and I'm in college."

"You're a young man who's gone through a tremendously horrific childhood during his life. Your past still affects you and it'll continue to haunt you. I can see from your eyes, that you've not been sleeping very well."

"I've slept fine," he lied.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. "I'm here to help. So is everyone else. When I heard you crying on the phone, I feared the worst."

"Five years of happiness, can't erase fifteen years of pain, humiliation and abuse. I keep dreaming of things that happened. Sometimes, I'm not even dreaming them. When I came out of the prison, I remembered being five. He burned my favourite bear and shouted at me, just because I told him about a leak in the bathroom. He locked me a chest for the rest of the night and it was my mom that found me. I dreamt about my uncle coming into my room and telling me that I'd make dad angry if I didn't do things for him. When I was nine, my mom almost killed herself. I walked in and found her trying to cut her wrists, I stopped her but she managed to cut herself a few times. I bandaged all her cuts and got her to go to sleep. William blamed me and said that my mother was only trying to get away from me. He hit me and locked me in the closet for the night. There is so much more in my memories. I can't sleep because I'm constantly thinking about my future and what things will be like."

"Oh, sweetie. Your future isn't going to have anything on your past. You have Maeve and I know you two are going to have a happy life together. You have a range of careers ahead of you. I know that you're also destined to have a little one when you're older. You have a happy life ahead of you."

"I know what I want to do after I leave college but dad isn't going to like it."

"Tell me!" Garcia said, excitement in her voice.

"I want to go into law enforcement. Become a police officer and then, a detective after a few years. What is dad going to think?"

"Are you sure?" Garcia said. "Law enforcement is dangerous."

"Yet you all do it," he retorted. "I can't work with you all because of FBI rules and regulations. Besides, I wouldn't want people to think I got the job because of dad. I know you all want to protect me but I've thought about it, long and hard. I want to stop people from hurting other people. I want to stop a kid going through what I went through."

"Why not a social worker then?"

"I watched social workers and I don't want to become one. I know that many do just want to help you, but not all of them can. I was lucky enough to get taken in by you all. I've received nothing but support from you all. I need you all to support my decision to become an officer of the law. Maeve does and I've even taken another course up. I finished all my work for PhD, I'm just waiting for it to come back and see if its been accepted. I've taken up a course to get a degree in criminal justice and law."

"Speak with your father and see what he says," Garcia said before coming over and kissing his forehead. "Make me a promise and I'll support you through anything you want to do. Don't ever see William again."

"I promise," he smiled. They both looked up when they heard the familiar cry of Jenny.

"Oh, dammit," Garcia sighed.

* * *

**The next day**

"Spencer, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go into law enforcement," Hotch said as he sat with Spencer at the park.

"Why not?" Spencer argued gently.

"Going into law enforcement isn't easy. When you go out there, you're putting your life on the line. I want you to stay safe and be happy."

"I can't stay in a bubble for the rest of my life, dad. I haven't survived everything that I've gone through, for no reason. I can't go around for the rest of my life, knowing there are people out there, getting away with hurting innocent people. Maeve supports my decision but she made me promise to not be reckless. I've already taken up another course. I finished my PhD and I can put all my skills out there. I know it'll be some time before I reach where I want to be. I need you to support my decision, dad. I've watched you go out with the rest of the team and walk into danger. I know the risks but I can do it."

"I know you're strong, but I worry about you. Can you handle seeing everything out there? You have no idea what some people are capable of."

"I think I have some idea," Spencer said. "I know what people are capable of. I'm not stupid and I know first hand how scared you are when you think you're about to die. Please, I want to do this."

Hotch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Spencer. "I'll support you, son."

Spencer hugged his father. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't expect me not to worry about you."

"Like you don't already."

"I'm your dad, I have every right in the world to worry. Okay, if you're serious about this, I want you to ask Morgan for some hand to hand training and I want you to get some more muscle. You're not as thin as you used to be but you need to know how to take down a suspect."

"Okay," Spencer agreed.

"There are two sides to the world," Hotch said. "The good and the bad, you'll see both but you'll only fight to protect the good. I'll be there for you when you need help. I'm so proud of you. I've watched you grow from a boy into a man. I remember when you tried to run away. Do you still think being alone was the answer?"

"No," Spencer shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I don't know what I was thinking that day. I almost ran away from my family. I honestly didn't have a plan that night."

"It's strange not having you at the house. I walk into your room sometimes and just walk around. I miss walking in and waking you up for breakfast. The house is quiet sometimes. Jack feels it too. He misses having you around."

"I miss being at home too. I spent fifteen years of my life wanting to run away from a place I thought was home and then when I came to live with you, I fought tooth and nail not to ever leave my new home. I love living with Maeve in the apartment but I do miss playing pranks of you both and then you both getting revenge on me. Thank you, for adopting me and saving me."

"Thank you for being a wonderful son and I know you always will be. I love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

_Six years later_...

**Please review**

**I am researching becoming a detective but if the show could have Reid as an FBI agent as young as he was, I'm sure I can alter it a little. It's an AU, so go with it.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Yes, it's set six years later and oh, I had a lot of fun writing it. There are three chapters left after this. Where did you all go? Only joking. I already have my next fanfic planned and it will feature Reid whump, just more of the getting sick with something deadly kind of whump. More of the team will be revealed in the next chapter because our Spencer will need them. I hope you all still like this and I know my fics can go on a bit but I just like giving a nice full story. I'm nervous about this chapter but I had fun doing it. If you have a problem with how quick he has gone through the ranks, just remember the series and the fact that Reid was only 22 when he joined the FBI. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you. Go on, you know you want to review.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I just want to say you're the best readers in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He hit his alarm as it began to buzz in his ears. He stretched his muscles and looked beside him, Maeve had worked late again, like she had for the last few weeks. She usually slept at her office, in the lab. Spencer made his way out of the bed and into the other room. A smile came to his face as he walked in and found his six month year old son smiling and moving in the crib. "Hey, buddy."

He picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Let's get some breakfast."

Aaron Hotchner, he had named his son after his father. He had chosen to remove the Reid part of his own name. He didn't feel comfortable having it as part of his name when he had started at the police academy. He chose to always be Spencer Hotchner. His son was a Hotchner too and that was just how he wanted it. He picked up his phone and dialled Maeve's number. He waited for a long time before she picked up. "Hello," her tired voice came down the line.

"Were you planning on coming home today?" he asked.

"I can't, I'm trying to get everything done and we're so close to a discovery."

He closed his eyes and gritted his jaw. "Maeve, I took this week off for us all to spend time together. Our son would like to see his mother sometime this month."

"Don't use him against me, Spencer," she snapped down the phone. "Look, once I'm done with this, my work will get easier. I love Aaron and I take care of him. I took care him when he was born and you got called to work."

"There was serial killer on the loose and they needed extra men. This is different. You knew I was taking this time off. For weeks, I've barely seen you and I've woken up to an empty side of the bed. I've always been there when you've wanted me there and I've supported your career every step. I can't support it if it means you put it above your family."

He listened for a reply but only received a dead tone. He hung up the phone and look at his wedding ring. He then looked to baby Aaron. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm not giving up on mommy. At least, I'm trying not to."

His son stared at him with brown eyes, innocent eyes that made Spencer's heart melt every time. "I love your mother but she needs to start being here more often. Okay, last day of having formula all day and tomorrow, we're going to start weaning you to solids. Daddy, needs his coffee."

Aaron gurgled and began to move in his arms happily.

* * *

He pushed the pram up the path, keeping his sunglasses on and keeping the baby out of the sun. He loved being a father. At first, he had struggled to balance work and family but he'd found a good balance and was able to juggle the two. Being a second grade detective wasn't easy and his fast move up the ranks had been met with both praise and disdain. Older officers disagreed with fast rise through he ranks. Some praised his abilities to solve cases quickly. He never thought himself above the others. He respected all his colleagues, old and new. After college, he had taken the required tests and passed. Six months at the police academy followed. He had struggled with his gun qualification but his father had helped in private sessions at a range. He had spent two years as a patrol officer before taking the detective exam. He'd passed the exam and his degree in criminal justice and law worked in his favour. He completed the probationary period as a third grade detective and spent a two more years as a third grade before moving up to second grade. His superiors had put him up for a recommendation to get promoted to homicide and to first grade but a decision wouldn't be made in a while.

He'd had a close call four months earlier, he'd been hit by a suspect trying to get away in his car. He'd only received a few cuts, bruises and a fractured wrist. It had made him think though. It also brought an endless barrage of calls checking that he was okay from his family.

He snapped his attention out of his thoughts as he came to his father's house. He lifted the pram up the small steps and knocked on the door. He took off his sunglasses as the door opened.

"Hey, Spencer," Jack smiled at him. Spencer still couldn't get over how big his brother was. He was turning 21 in six months. Jack looked into the pram and smiled. He picked up the baby and held him close. "There's my little nephew."

Spencer pushed the buggy in and closed the door. "How's college, Jack?"

"It's going good," he smiled as he bounced Aaron in his arms. "I'm on track in my courses. Dad is happy about me wanting to become a lawyer. We've turned into a bunch of g-men."

"Except being a lawyer is safer than being an FBI agent or a detective."

"You heard about that promotion yet?" Jack asked.

"I don't think I'm going to get it. I don't think some of the older officers like the fact I'm going for homicide. I can't help if I solve things quickly. I know they've made special exceptions to promote me but I've passed all the tests, I did my mandatory time on the streets and I trained with another detective. He was the one that recommended me for quick promotion. I love my job but I'm sick of people putting me down because of my age. I'm twenty-seven in six months and a bit."

"Dad supports you," Jack said. "I know, little Aaron, supports you too. Look, you are not like everyone else and we all know that. You see things and your mind is already miles ahead of everyone else. You're able to talk with victims and empathise with them. Just trust yourself and keep up the good work."

"You sound like dad," Spencer smiled.

"Except I smile when I talk."

"He's not that bad," Spencer chuckled.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Hotch walked into his house to hear a baby laughing, he turned the corner and walked into the living room. He walked over and swooped Aaron from the baby rocker. "There's my grandson. Come to grandpa."

"Hey, dad."

Hotch turned around to see Spencer and Jack standing there behind him. "Hey, boys."

"Boys?" Jack said.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Hotch smiled before moving the baby up and down gently. "He gets bigger every time I see him."

"Can I talk to you?" Spencer asked. "Jack, could you keep an eye on Aaron while I talk to dad in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jack came forward and took his nephew. "Come on, Aaron. I'll show you the death star your dad built for uncle Jack."

Spencer couldn't help but smile as he watched Jack take the baby upstairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hotch asked.

"Maeve and myself are having troubles," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"For the last few weeks, she's constantly been at work. She's even been sleeping at her office. We argued this morning. We made plans for this week and I just feel like we're falling further and further apart. I've never put work before her or Aaron. I'm not ready to give up but I feel like she has. We've been together for over ten years, married for four of them. I don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to her," Hotch advised. "It may be that having a baby has changed things. How does she feel about the baby?"

"She loves the baby. I know the birth wasn't easy but she does love Aaron. I'll talk with her. I don't want to lose her. I love Maeve."

He was about to talk when Spencer's phone went off. Spencer picked it up and answered. "This is Detective Hotchner."

Hotch watched as his son sighed and nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Spencer disconnected the call. "I need to get to work. I'll have to call Marie to look after Aaron."

"We'll look after him," Hotch offered. "I have everything we'll need here. Go to work and I'll look after him with Jack. What is grandpa for?"

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

Spencer pulled into the car park, he had picked up his badge and gun before coming to the department. He walked in and met with his senior partner. "Hey, Hendricks."

"Hotchner," his partner greeted. "Sorry to call you off your holiday. We need that brain of yours. We got this sent to us and we've got a missing woman. Son of a bitch is taunting us."

Spencer took the evidence bag. He stared at it for a moment. "He's got another clue waiting for us at an address."

"How do you know?"

"Each word is in a different language. He's got five languages on here. He's mixed them up to confuse us."

"Confuse me, you mean," Hendricks said. "Come on, let's go get this other clue. I don't want another one to die. We'll call back up if we need it."

* * *

He walked behind Hendricks with his gun out. He had his vest on, he didn't take chances when going to unfamiliar places. Hendricks took the side entrance while he took the back. He walked in and made his way through the abandoned building. He felt a chill up his spine. Something didn't feel right. He kicked the last door and came upon the sight of the missing woman, Cynthia Fare. There was too much blood for her to be alive and her eyes stared at him. "Dammit."

He was about turn around when something hard came down brutally to the back of his head, he fell to the floor and found himself unable to fight the darkness.

* * *

His vision blurred as he woke up, he opened his eyes and realised he was looking down at the floor. He sluggishly looked up and found himself hanging from a hook by his arms, his feet barely touching the ground. His wrists were bound above him together with rope. He tried to call out but found a piece of duct tape around his mouth. A hand grabbed his hair, causing him to wince at the pain the movement brought. He looked at the person holding his head with wide eyes.

"Hello, partner."

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, I see you all liked the cliffhanger I left you on. Like I said, I enjoyed writing yesterday's chapter and I enjoyed writing this one too. One two more chapters after this, I am sorry to see this go in two days but all things must come to an end. Yes, I made Spencer a full Hotchner. I love the idea of this kind of family. This chapter is slightly longer than the others and I do apologise for not doing my mega long chapters. I had a rough week but things are getting back to normal now. Touch wood. I need to get out though for a day soon. Really, how many of you think I'd actually split the lovely couple up? I love them together and I hate that the show killed her off. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you're brilliant and I want to cuddle you all. If I could give you all cupcakes, cakes and brownies, fresh and melted, I would. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer moaned as Hendricks let go of his head and threw it backwards. It felt like his brain was rattling around inside his head. He watched his partner go over to a bag and pull out a knife. "Oh, Spencer. You just had to poke your head into my business. I looked at your notes on this case. You put that the person must have connections with law enforcement."

Realisation coursed through him. He looked to the dead women that had now been moved into the corner and knew he was in trouble. Hendricks was the killer they'd been hunting. He'd thrown everyone off his trail by being the first to get the information. He tugged at the ropes holding him to the hook. He had no idea how long had passed during his time unconscious but by the burn in his arms, it felt like at least two hours.

"Oh, look. You got it," Hendricks laughed before walking over. He delivered a brutal backhand across Spencer's face.

"Hmmmmm," Spencer groaned behind the tape.

"You think you're just the shit, don't you? You have no idea how much you piss me off. I brought you here because I can't stand working with you any longer. Besides, I can make up any story I want. Let's see. How about this? Dear little Spencer wasn't careful enough. I got knocked out and by the time I came to, you were already dead. Beaten and burned alive. I can't have you ruining my fun with these woman and after today, I won't have to deal with your know it all brain. I won't be doing you in with my knife. No, I'll be doing you in with my fists."

Spencer watched as Hendricks put the knife in his belt. His vest was already off his body and on the table. He braced himself as Hendricks brought his fist into his ribs brutally.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Hotch sighed as he held Aaron with one arm against his chest and his phone in his other hand.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked as she finished her coffee. She had come over, with Jenny and little Emily a few hours earlier. Morgan and Gideon had also come over. Rossi was attending a book signing in California.

"His phone is off," Hotch said.

"Maybe it ran out of battery," Garcia suggested but Hotch heard the concern in her voice.

"We both know that Spencer keeps his battery charged, especially after the baby was born. I can't get hold of him. He always keeps his phone on. If something happens, we always know we can call him. He also said he'd phone and check on the baby. You know how OCD he is when it comes to checking in. At least every two hours, I get a call when I've got Aaron."

"Call his department, see if they know where he is."

He scrolled through his contacts and found the number. Garcia took the baby from him and began rocking him gently. Hotch walked into another room and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, this is Detective Hotchner's phone, he's not here now," a female voice came down the phone.

"Hello, I'm actually looking for him. I'm his father, Aaron Hotchner, I'm an FBI agent from the BAU. Look, he came into work but he turned his phone off. He wouldn't do that. I have his son and he hasn't checked in. Do you know where he is?"

"Please hold," she said. He waited for a few minutes. "He's with Detective Hendricks but he isn't picking up either. His phone is off too."

Hotch sighed and couldn't shake the horrible feeling coming through him. "Where is he though?"

"We aren't sure. He took off with Hendricks, I think they had a lead on a case. I'll look into it, sir. I'll call you back when I have something."

She hung up the phone. Hotch shook his head and walked over to Garcia.

"Garcia, something is wrong. I can feel it. I'm going to head down to his department. Can you stay here and look after Aaron?"

"I'll stay here. Look, I'm going to log in to my system on your laptop. If you need my help, just call me. I hope everything is okay."

* * *

Spencer hung by his wrists, his entire body screaming in pain. Hendricks had beaten the hell out of him and was now taking a break. He was cutting into Cynthia's dead body, he had seen a lot during his time as a detective and as a patrol officer, but he couldn't watch Hendricks do that. Blood dripped from his face and to the floor. He closed his eyes and pictured Aaron. As he thought about his son, he thought about the moments he would miss if he didn't make it out of the building. His first steps, his first word, his first day at school. He didn't want miss those things. He wanted to watch his son grow up.

_'No, I'm not going to die here. I'm getting back my baby'_ he thought in his mind. He felt strength from the thought.

He stayed as he was, limp and with his eyes closed. He had a plan, he just had to wait.

* * *

Hotch had made it to the department in record time, he pulled in and kept his gun under his jacket. Morgan had come with him while Garcia, Gideon and Jack looked after the children. Garcia was ready though, if they needed her. He walked in and went straight to the Chief. He knocked on the door and found the man in a flurry.

"Look, I'm busy," the man said as he picked up his phone.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the FBI."

"Hotchner? You're Spencer's father, aren't you?" he asked putting the phone down. "Look, I got units searching for them both. I can't get hold of them."

"I knew something was wrong. It's been six and a half hours since he left and he wouldn't leave it this long without checking on his son. Who's with him?"

"Detective Hendricks, his senior partner. I have no idea why Hendricks even called Spencer in, I left instructions for no-one to call him. I came back and this all started. I think they had a lead on the Hanger case."

"What case?" Morgan asked.

"You've heard about the killing around Virginia the last month or so, we haven't had any leads. To be honest, Spencer had suggested bringing you all in, but Hendricks shot down the idea. Look, Spencer is a brilliant detective and he isn't reckless."

"He's careful," Hotch said. "So, no-one knows where they went."

"No-one here seems to know. Hendricks knows not to do this."

A young female officer rushed into the room. "Sir, Hotchner is on the phone. Needs immediate back up. He said Hendricks is the Hanger killer, sir."

* * *

Spencer managed to hold in the grunt of pain he wanted to let out as the rope was unhooked and his body hit the floor, Hendricks ripped the tape off his mouth and still, he managed to keep himself from showing any signs of being awake.

"Weak shit," he heard Hendricks mutter.

He listened as Hendricks picked up a knife, hearing it clang as it got taken from the table. Footsteps approached him. Through the slit of his eye lids, he made out Hendricks being near him. He brought up his foot and kicked him in the groin. Hendricks fell back against the table, knocking it over. Spencer couldn't see his gun but saw his phone slide across the floor. He dragged his pain wracked body up and over to the phone. He limped out of the room with the phone in his bound hands, in front of him. He managed to get up and limped his way to a small ditch nearby. He hid under a large metal pipe. He was in no condition to fight Hendricks, he could barely walk on one of his legs. He dialled for back-up from his department. He got connected to someone he knew.

"This is Detective Hotchner, I need immediate back up at Fonroe Hill, second unit. Detective Hendricks, armed and dangerous, confirmed as the Hanger killer."

He listened Hendricks came out a minute or so later, he stayed hidden and knew back-up wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Hotch approached with the rest of the units, Morgan and himself riding in the back of the Chief's car. Fear coursed through him as they came up the hill to see Hendricks straddling Spencer, his hands around his throat. The car came to a halt. Hotch jumped out of the car and brought his gun out. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Hendricks fell off Spencer, clutching his side where the bullet had gone in.

Rushing forward with Morgan, he pulled a coughing Spencer away from the scene. Morgan brought out a pen knife and cut the rope around Spencer's wrists.

"Dad?" Spencer rasped. Hotch pulled him close and hugged him. "I got ya."

"Hotchner!" the Chief called as he ran over. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"Cynthia Fare is dead," Spencer wheezed. "Hendricks brought me here as a trap."

"Tell me when you can talk and when you're in a hospital bed," the Chief said before turning his head. "Get the medics over here!"

He turned back to Spencer. "You got a good dad."

"I know you'd never turn your phone off," Hotch smiled.

Spencer let out a small smile before he closed his eyes and fell back. Hotch caught him. "Where are those damn medics?"

* * *

Waking up, he moaned gently. He felt a small hand on his chin and heard a small gurgling noise. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw his son on his chest. He brought his hands up and held his son close. "Hey, Aaron."

"He wouldn't stop crying till I brought him here," Maeve said from next to him. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," he said gently. "Nice to see you."

"I'm sorry," she said before sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up Aaron and held him against her chest. "I'm so sorry. I've just been stressed at work and under pressure from some of the others to get the research done. I'm not going back to work till you're better. You were right. I was putting my work before the baby and you. I love you, Spencer. When they called me and told me about you being almost killed, everything just fell from around me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"How bad am I?"

"You've been out about a day," she explained. "You've got a bad concussion. Three broken ribs and one fractured rib. Lots of bruising around your body. A broken nose, black swollen eyes and a few cuts. They think it's from a ring. You also have a cast around your leg, you've got fracture in your leg. You'll be out of commission for a while. You also have bruising around your throat and restraint marks around his wrists."

"I managed to hide for a while but he found me and tried to strangle me."

He pushed a button and the bed rose up so he was now in a slight sitting position. "Can I hold the baby?"

"Of course," Maeve smiled. She gave Aaron to Spencer and watched as Aaron let out a small smile. Spencer cradled him and stroked the small amount of thick brown hair on his head.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you," he said before wiping his eyes carefully. "I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again. It's a good thing that daddy isn't always right. I love you so much, buddy."

The door opened, he looked up and saw his dad come in. "Hey, dad."

"You're awake," Hotch smiled. "We've all been so worried."

"I'll leave you alone for a little while. My brain is screaming for some caffeine," Maeve smiled. She took Spencer's hand and kissed his wedding ring. She left the room leaving them alone.

"Thanks, dad."

"For what?"

"For worrying," Spencer said. "Without you, I doubt they would have realised in time. I had no idea. I thought I could trust Hendricks. What happened to him?"

"He's at another hospital," Hotch explained. "He'll survive and face what he did to those women and to you. He'll be going to a nice little prison. I'm so happy you're okay, Spencer."

"I'm happy too. I thought I was going to die when he was beating me up. I didn't want to leave my family, my wife or my son. I knew I had to fight."

"If there is anyone who can fight, it's you."

Spencer look down and found Aaron asleep in his arms. The door opened again, Spencer watched when the Chief walked in. "Hello, sir."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Might be out of commission for a few weeks but I'm fine. Just happy that I got to see my son again."

"He got bigger," the Chief chuckled. "I remember you bringing him for a visit when he was really small. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with Hendricks. I had no idea and neither did our department. I want you to know that I'll make sure a full investigation gets done and I'll take your full statement tomorrow, when I come by again. Your dad is a good man."

"Don't have to tell me that, sir," Spencer said before giving his dad a small smile.

"This is for you," the Chief said as he placed a black leather wallet on the bed. Spencer brought Aaron to one arm before picking it up. He opened it and found a new shield and identification. "This isn't my old badge."

"No, it's your new one. Welcome to first grade homicide, Detective Hotchner."

"You're promoting me."

"Damn straight. I need good men and you're one of my best. I don't care about your age, just make sure you keep up the good work. I've got a shit storm to deal with, so I'm going to go. I'll come by tomorrow and I look forward to your return to work when you're able."

"Thank you so much, sir," Spencer said, still holding the badge.

The chief nodded before leaving the room.

"Congratulations, son," Hotch grinned. "First grade."

Aaron woke up in his arms and hit his small hands against the badge.

"Look, Aaron," Spencer said. "Daddy got a new badge."

**Please review**


End file.
